Unwritten
by Mrs Bipolar
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Donde todo lo que escribes en tu propia piel aparece en tu alma gemela, pero cuando existe una barrera de idioma, conocerse se vuelve un poco más difícil de lo que debería ser... • ¡TERMINADO! •
1. Capítulo 1

_Unwritten_ © kaizuka | Traducción primer capítulo © divasa | _Yuri on Ice_ no me pertenece. | **POR FAVOR, LEAN LAS NOTAS DEL FINAL, SON IMPORTANTES.**

Summary: Donde todo lo que escribes en tu propia piel aparece en tu alma gemela, pero cuando existe una barrera del idioma, conocerse se vuelve un poco más difícil de lo que debería ser.

* * *

 **Unwritten | Capítulo uno**

* * *

Yuuri recuerda la primera vez que realmente se dio cuenta de lo que la aparición repentina de símbolos en el dorso de su mano significaba, en algún momento alrededor de los diez años.

Él recuerda a Yuuko quedarse callada a mitad de frase para mirar hacia abajo en donde su mano izquierda agarraba los cordones de sus patines, y sus propios ojos se movieron hacia abajo para ver extrañas letras ser garabateadas en su piel.

—¡Yuuri! —Ella había jadeado, agarrando ansiosamente la muñeca de Yuuri para llevar su brazo al nivel de sus ojos. (O algo así —Yuuri tiene que andar de puntillas un poco para igualar la vista de la otra chica de su propia mano)—. ¡Takeshi! ¡Takeshi, mira! ¡El alma gemela de Yuuri!

—¿Qué clase de escritura extranjera es ésa? —Se burló el chico mayor, patinando perezosamente para fruncir el ceño a la mano de Yuuri, y Yuuri resiste el impulso de retirar su brazo y meterlo dentro de su chaqueta—. ¿Tu alma gemela ni siquiera es japonés? Buena suerte para encontrarlo entonces.

Yuuri había empujado su brazo hacia atrás, sintiendo ya el pinchazo de las lágrimas que se reunían en las esquinas de sus ojos.

—¡Takeshi! —Yuuko lo había cortado entonces, pisoteando sus patines sobre el hielo—. Eso no es muy agradable. —Se giró hacia Yuuri, inclinándose hacia abajo con una sonrisa—. ¿No reconoces la escritura? Es ruso. _Ruso_. ¿Recuerdas dónde hemos visto ese tipo de símbolos antes?

Yuuri recuerda animándose, abriendo los ojos al comprender. —¡L-las banderas! Las de la televisión, las que están detrás de Viktor…

—¿Qué pasa si Viktor es tu alma gemela? —Yuuko grita entonces, y Yuuri nunca recordó un momento antes donde había estado más eufórico y lleno de esperanza de lo que había estado en ese momento.

Por supuesto, fue aplastado cuando Nishigori resopló momentos después. —Las posibilidades de que eso suceda son casi nulas.

Yuuko lo golpea y Yuuri se aleja, reprimiendo su esperanza. _Por supuesto que eso no sucedería_.

* * *

Aun así, ese día había dejado a Yuuri súper consciente de las letras en su mano. Claro, lo había notado durante toda su juventud —manchas de marcadores o lápices de colores apareciendo en sus manos cuando ni siquiera había estado coloreando ese día, torpes garabatos apareciendo en sus antebrazos— pero después de ese día Yuuri entendió que era su _alma gemela_.

A Yuuri le gusta la idea, aunque todavía es algo que nadie ha sido capaz de averiguar. Pero es algo que existe desde hace muchos, _muchos_ años atrás, y era una cosa tan pequeña que nadie cuestionaba nunca su existencia. De hecho, ser capaz de escribir mensajes a tu alma gemela en tu piel lo hacía increíblemente más fácil conocerlo… siempre y cuando conozcas el idioma.

Yuuri compra libros sobre lo esencial del ruso, y lucha por comprender por dónde siquiera empezar.

Ni siquiera ha tratado de responder. Escribir un mensaje en japonés era imposible desde que su alma gemela era obviamente ruso, pero Yuuri había pensado en tratar de dibujar un pequeño garabato en su piel sólo para que la otra persona supiera que estaba allí. Pero cada vez que Yuuri trata de poner la pluma en la piel, vacila y decide dejarlo de lado para la próxima vez.

Y «la próxima vez» no es hasta bien en la secundaria, cuando el zumbido de los mensajes de su alma gemela estaban en su apogeo. Con la mayoría de edad llegó el interés amoroso, y el hecho de que las manos de Yuuri siempre parecen florecer con letras le da más que su justa parte de la atención.

—¿Qué idioma es ése? —Uno de sus compañeros de clase le pregunta, con los ojos abiertos—. Wow… ¿está escribiendo un ensayo en tu brazo, o algo así?

—Es ruso, y cre… creo que es una lista —dice Yuuri tímidamente, sus propios ojos siguiendo los garabatos rusos sin fin saliendo desde su palma y bajando por su muñeca—. No estoy seguro de qué dice. —Frunce el ceño cuando una frase es duramente borrada, otras palabras se acomodan en su lugar. «Cuatro», Yuuri cree reconocer de uno de sus libros. ¿Cuatro qué?

El día en que Yuuri finalmente escribe en su piel llega en medio del invierno, uno de esos días en que está demasiado cansado y frío para preocuparse por el habla monótona del maestro, y deseando estar patinando.

Yuuri mira distraídamente la nieve caer fuera cuando un destello de movimiento llama su atención. Con un sobresalto, se da cuenta de que su alma gemela está escribiendo otra cosa, no una lista —sino una larga y sólida línea negra en el dorso de la mano. Y otra. Y otra…

Yuuri suelta un bufido audible cuando se da cuenta de que su alma gemela ha dibujado un tablero de tres en línea.

El maestro se aclara la garganta, y Yuuri se sonroja, fingiendo concentrarse hasta que la clase se reanuda como si no hubiera sido perturbada. Sólo entonces sus ojos vuelan hacia su mano izquierda, y Yuuri siente el inicio de una sonrisa cuando ve que su alma gemela ya ha dibujado una atrevida X en una de las plazas.

Yuuri hace una pausa para alcanzar un bolígrafo. ¿Está listo? ¿Quiere finalmente hacer contacto con su alma gemela?

Casi como en respuesta a sus pensamientos, su alma gemela remarca la X, alargándola con líneas más gruesas y haciendo su impaciencia clara. Yuuri sonríe entonces, y deja que su pluma toque el dorso de su mano lo suficientemente rápido para dibujar un círculo de aspecto tosco en el centro de la tabla.

La respuesta de su alma gemela es casi inmediata. En lugar de otra X, toda la mano de Yuuri comienza a llenarse de pequeños corazones rodeando el juego, y Yuuri siente que sus oídos comienzan a arder. Inmediatamente después de eso, se siente terrible —es la primera vez que hace contacto con su alma gemela después de años de que él le escribió y escribió, y ahora Yuuri está seguro de que hizo que la otra persona pensara que no tenía una alma gemela al principio.

Los corazones finalmente se detienen cuando la mano de Yuuri parece cubierta de tinta negra, y otra X aparece junto a su círculo. Antes de que pueda acobardarse, Yuuri dibuja su siguiente movimiento, reemplazando su círculo con un corazón. Hay una larga pausa en la que Yuuri piensa que su verdadero corazón va a salir de sus oídos o algo, cuando todo el juego es repentina y violentamente borrado, la tinta negra manchándose en borrones grises hasta que su mano se asemeja a algo cerca de limpio. Los ojos de Yuuri se abren en desconcierto. _¿Lo… Lo asusté?_

Incluso tan pronto como lo piensa, palabras rusas son garabateadas en el dorso de su mano, un corazón siguiéndole poco después. Yuuri frunce el ceño con tristeza, y tímidamente escribe en su propio idioma. _No entiendo._

 _!_ , dice su alma gemela, representando su sorpresa por varios signos de exclamación.

Yuuri se ríe en silencio por su nariz cuando su alma gemela dibuja una pequeña bandera de Japón con un signo de interrogación siguiéndole, y Yuuri se muerde el labio antes de garabatear un feo pulgar mirando hacia arriba.

Hay una pequeña pausa antes de que más ruso aparezca, seguido con otro corazón. Y otro.

Yuuri termina sin responder porque, bueno, ni siquiera sabe lo que _dice_. Pero para el resto del período de clase, observa como pequeños corazones aparecen de vez en cuando en su mano.

* * *

El resto de la secundaria y preparatoria va de días de clases, a patinar, a admirar a Viktor en la pantalla, a ver a su alma gemela escribir listas y, cuando un corazón es incluido, pequeños mensajes para el mismo Yuuri.

Él toma fotos de todos ellos, por supuesto, pero con la escuela y el patinaje, Yuuri casi no tiene tiempo para aprender ruso, o incluso tratar de traducir sólo uno de los pequeños mensajes que recibe.

La preparatoria termina siendo un tiempo difícil para él también. Las presiones de un futuro en el patinaje artístico tienen a Yuuri alternando entre amargarse de estrés, a esforzarse muchísimo para volver a ponerse en forma. Los mensajes de su alma gemela se vuelven un poco más raros, incluso si él se despierta a veces a hacer garabatos y con uno o dos mensajes que finalmente encuentra tiempo para averiguar. _Buen día_ , Yuuri ve algunas tardes, y _buenas noches_ cuando se despierta para correr a las seis de la mañana.

Y un día, Yuuri ve los números garabateados en el dorso de su mano, y su corazón casi se detiene. Un número de teléfono.

 _¿Es suyo?_ Yuuri piensa salvajemente. _¿Es… es de alguien más?_

Sus preocupaciones son disipadas cuando su alma gemela subraya el número de teléfono dos veces, un garabato de un teléfono y un corazón aparecen junto a él.

Y ahora Yuuri está confundido. ¿Cómo iban a charlar si ni siquiera se entendían?

Yuuri se maldice a sí mismo como un cobarde, pero deja que el número permanezca en su mano hasta que el agua de su baño de aguas termales esa noche lave la tinta. A la mañana siguiente, Yuuri se despierta con una cara triste garabateada en su palma, y sus oídos arden de vergüenza. El siguiente sentimiento que recibe es sorpresa cuando, esa tarde, su alma gemela inciertamente dibuja _¿tímido?_ Con letras de aspecto inseguro, como si las copiaran directamente de un diccionario.

A pesar de que está en medio de la clase de nuevo, Yuuri tira de su diccionario ruso y frenéticamente recorre las páginas hasta que encuentra lo que está buscando. _Sí_ , escribe él de vuelta en irregulares letras rusas, sintiendo un leve rubor caliente en sus mejillas. _Lo siento_.

 _OK_ , responde su alma gemela, y lo rodea con un corazón para que Yuuri sepa que todo está bien.

Y Yuuri no puede evitarlo cuando tira su libro en el suelo, donde golpea fuerte el suelo del aula, cuando su alma gemela escribe lentamente, _¡te amo!_

El maestro lo regaña, pero Yuuri está demasiado sorprendido como para preocuparse.

* * *

Yuuri acaba de llorar en un cubículo de baño, fue completamente humillado verbalmente por un niño de quince años, y cruzó miradas con su ídolo, sólo para ignorar su oferta de una foto a favor de girar sobre su talón y básicamente huir.

El próximo año se pasa en una lucha mental y física. Cumple veintitrés años y se encuentra en casa, preguntándose qué hacer ahora.

Yuuri tiene veintitrés años, y ni siquiera ha considerado conocer a su alma gemela todavía.

Aquellos años pasados en la universidad y en el entrenamiento en Detroit habían sido acribillados de pequeños mensajes de su alma gemela aquí y allá, pero incluso con Yuuri respondiendo con saludos, esos mensajes aún aparecían con más brechas entre ellos de lo que le hubiese gustado. Su alma gemela estaba ocupada —igual que Yuuri. Pero eso todavía no le ayudaba a sentirse mejor cuando había estado luchando con entrenamientos, o con competencias perdidas.

 _Mi nombre es Yuuri Katsuki_ , Yuuri quiere desesperadamente escribir. _Tengo veintitrés años, soy un patinador_ (¿era un patinador?) _, y vivo en Japón, pero estuve en Detroit por algunos años. Estoy tratando de decidir qué hacer, pero ahora mismo sé que realmente, realmente, quiero conocerte. Pero…_

Bien. Ni siquiera sabía lo suficiente ruso para escribir elocuentemente ni la mitad de eso.

Yuuri se desploma contra su cama, vacila, y dibuja un pequeño corazón. Junto a él escribe en ruso, _Buenas tardes._

Se tarda un minuto o dos, pero Yuuri recibe una respuesta en forma de otros pocos corazones dibujados bajo su mensaje, una cara sonriente siguiéndole poco después.

 _Buenos días_ , sigue en ruso, y su alma gemela dibuja el número 9 y un sol al lado. Entonces dibuja un emoticón con cara de sueño, y Yuuri se ríe.

Yuuri se congela cuando su alma gemela lentamente empieza a escribir de nuevo, y Yuuri puede decir que está a punto de escribir algo en japonés. —¿Quieres… reunirte… conmigo? —Yuuri lee en el silencio tranquilo de su habitación, y él coloca sus manos contra su pecho, su cara comenzando a arder. Yuuri aprieta sus ojos mientras siente que los nervios habituales y la incertidumbre suben por su garganta, y él presiona sus brazos contra su vientre, nunca más consciente de su peso que en ese momento.

 _Yo quiero_ , piensa Yuuri, _quiero… quiero, ¡pero no todavía! ¡No estoy listo!_

 _No_ , él garabatea en inglés, y Yuuri salta para agarrar sus patines y guantes de donde se encuentran en su escritorio. Él tira de los guantes en un intento de ignorar cualquier escritura más en sus manos también, y decididamente sale de las aguas termales en dirección al Castillo de Hielo.

Yuuri siempre ha utilizado el patinaje como un medio para alejar su mente de sus preocupaciones. Y en este momento, tenía algo que mostrarle a Yuuko de todos modos —no hay mejor momento que el ahora.

* * *

Horas después Viktor Nikiforov se encuentra tendido en su sillón, abrazando a Makkachin, desolado, mientras sus ojos miran las palabras en el dorso de su mano.

—No —lee Viktor, analizando la palabra en inglés en silencio, dejándola rechinar en sus oídos—. « _No_ ».

Su mano sube para descansar contra sus ojos mientras inclina la cabeza hacia atrás, la viva imagen de la miseria. —Hey, Makkachin —dice Viktor, inclinándose hacia atrás para apretar el adorable rostro de su perro—, el amor de mi vida, la persona con la que estoy destinado… ¡no quiere conocerme!

Makkachin suelta un pequeño lloriqueo, y Viktor suspira de acuerdo.

—¡A mí! ¿No quiere conocerme? ¡Si supiera quién soy, estoy seguro de que cambiaría de opinión! —Viktor aprieta al perro aún más cerca, y Makkachin suelta otro feliz gemido, sacudiendo la cola frenéticamente—. ¡Tienes razón! Yo sólo… sólo tengo que encontrar una manera de convencerlo de que soy yo. ¡Eres un genio, Makkachin!

El perro ladra antes de alejarse para instalarse alrededor de la cintura de Viktor e inmediatamente se duerme.

—Mi alma gemela… no quiere conocerme. —Viktor repite solemnemente, y su ojo parpadea en una muestra poco característica de ansiedad—. ¿Cómo encontraré mi inspiración entonces?

El teléfono de Viktor suena, y él lo recoge, esperando un texto. En cambio, es una notificación de Yakov, después de haber compartido un vídeo en privado a través de las redes sociales de Viktor. La miniatura es una pequeña figura de pelo oscuro (y un poco gordito) en el hielo de una pista de patinaje, medio girando.

Y al segundo que el video se termina de reproducir, Viktor sabe qué es lo que quiere hacer para su próximo movimiento.

—Makkachin —dice en voz baja, frotando suavemente las orejas del perro—. ¡Vamos a hacer un viaje!

* * *

 **Nota de traductora:  
** (wow, primera vez que escribo _traductora_ en vez de autora. xD)

El fic pertenece a kaizuka (QUE ES UN PASTELITO POR DIOS, de verdad que es adorable) y está publicado en AO3. La traducción del primer capítulo es de divasa, publicada también en AO3 y además en wattpad. Del segundo capítulo en adelante, divasa y yo **trabajaremos en conjunto traduciendo la historia**. :D **Yo la subiré aquí, FF, y divasa hará lo suyo en AO3 y Wattpad.** Por favor, para ver los links de interés o cuánto le falta al siguiente capítulo, **vayan a mi perfil.** Mi único aporte aquí fueron meras correcciones pequeñitas, como agregarle el guión largo en vez de las comillas, y sería :) todo este capítulo se lo debemos a divasa.

Como siempre digo, mi amada campaña con voz y voto que tanto las hace reír :D _A_ _ _gregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.__ Ustedes únanse también a la campaña **Con Voz y Voto**. :) En trabajos así, es súper importante su opinión. Si hay algo que no quedó bien, algún error por ahí que se pasó por alto, díganlo; igualmente, si les gustó, un review no quita tanto tiempo, siendo que hay mucho trabajo detrás del fic.

¡Saludos! Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. :)

.

PD. en la versión original, siempre se ocupa 'they/them' para referirse al alma gemela —es decir, siempre se ocupa un término que _no tiene género_ , por lo que no se hace alusión ni a un hombre ni a una mujer, peeeero en español es difícil conseguir eso. Lo digo para que lo tengan en mente al leer nada más :)  
PD.2. Fanfiction borra los signos de exclamación cuando hay más de uno (lol, cuál es la idea…), pero Viktor es un exagerado que pone mil de ellos, así que tuve que agregar una pequeña frase sobre eso.


	2. Capítulo 2

Summary del capítulo: Yuuri lidia con repentinos y confusos cambios en su vida, del mismo modo que la persona a su lado —lo que no tiene muy buen significado _en absoluto_.

* * *

 **Unwritten | Capítulo 2**

* * *

Un sueño. Esto tenía que ser un sueño.

—¡Vaya, vaya, Vicchan, tu japonés es muy bueno!

—¡Oh _gracias_! He estado tratando de aprender yo mismo, porque… ah, bueno, no hay nada como conocer demasiados idiomas, ¡ves! Desafortunadamente, soy terrible al escribirlo… ¡así que me temo que aún tengo mucho que aprender!

—¡Pero, aun así, qué talento! —La madre de Yuuri dice con entusiasmo, y su hijo suelta un jadeo confuso desde debajo de una de las maletas de Viktor. ¿Cómo estaba su madre manejando todo esto tan bien?—. Ahora, si necesitas algo más, Vicchan, ¡que Yuuri sepa! ¡Nos ocuparemos de ti!

—¡Tanta hospitalidad! —responde Viktor, su voz sonora y juguetona mientras se despide de la alegre madre de Yuuri por la puerta del dormitorio—. ¡Que tenga una noche maravillosa!

Yuuri coloca la última de las (muy _pesadas_ ) cajas de Viktor, gimiendo de alivio mientras estira su espalda. Trabajar con pesas nunca ha sido uno de sus puntos fuertes, un hecho que ahora lamenta profundamente. Junto a él, Viktor se inclina hacia atrás en sus manos mientras que sonríe a Yuuri con su propia marca improvisada de cálida luz del sol.

 _En serio,_ Yuuri piensa, _¿cómo alguien puede ser tan carismático?_

—¡Yuuri, muchas gracias! ¿Quién necesita una empresa de mudanzas cuando te tengo, ¿verdad? —Viktor golpea la cabeza de Makkachin mientras se levanta, el pelo plateado rebotando mientras gira para tomar su habitación—. Un poco pintoresco, ¿no? ¡Qué rústico! ¡Me encanta!

—Um… gracias —dice Yuuri, todavía sintiéndose inestable en sus pies. ¿Qué diablos se suponía que debía decirle a su ídolo?—. Yo… ¿Realmente vas a ser mi entrenador?

—¡Por supuesto! —Viktor se gira con gracia sobre su talón para enfrentarlo, tomando los dos pasos necesarios para plantarse dentro de la burbuja personal de Yuuri—. ¡Voy a llevarte a la victoria, Yuuri! Después de ganar es cuando te cobraré la cuota de entrenador, así que no te preocupes. —El hombre mayor ondea una mano en el aire. De repente, la mirada de Viktor se agudiza, y Yuuri tiene que resistir el impulso de retroceder cuando sus ojos se encuentran.

— _Yuuri_ —canturrea Viktor, subiendo una mano a la barbilla de Yuuri—, hay tanto que necesito saber sobre ti antes de que incluso empecemos. ¿Qué te gusta? ¿Qué te disgusta?

Yuuri tiembla cuando siente que la otra mano de Viktor tira suavemente de su brazo izquierdo antes de lentamente serpentear para enredarse con los dedos de Yuuri. —¿Qué hay para ver en esta ciudad? Y…

Yuuri traga de forma audible cuando Viktor agarra su mano y la aprieta, internamente maravillado de lo suave que la palma de Viktor era.

—¿Tienes un alma gemela? —Viktor pregunta finalmente, los ojos brillando con curiosidad.

Como si lo hubieran empapado con un cubo de agua fría, Yuuri recupera sus sentidos y se aleja de Viktor, golpeando de nuevo la pared detrás de él.

—¿Huh? ¿Por qué huyes?

—¡L-La tengo! —grita Yuuri, con el rostro rojo brillante—. ¡Tengo una! ¡Un alma gemela!

—¿Oh? _¡Maravilloso!_ ¡Como yo! —Viktor dice emocionado—. ¡Mantengámonos unidos por el amor verdadero! ¿Qué mejor manera de conocernos?

—No, es… es decir, es mejor si dormimos —dice Yuuri, agitando las manos—. Porque… quiero despertar temprano si voy a volver a entrenar, así que…

— _Good point_ —dice Viktor en inglés, apoyando su barbilla con una mano—. En ese caso, ¡podemos dormir juntos!

—Yo… ¿Perdón?

* * *

La semana de Yuuri acababa de pasar de mal, a peor y de peor a absolutamente y extremadamente _increíble_.

Viktor Nikiforov había estallado en su vida como una excesivamente feliz tormenta de nieve, literalmente se desnudó para Yuuri con nada más que el vapor cubriéndolo cuando declaró que iba a ser el entrenador de Yuuri, se llenó de comida y sake, llamó a Yuuri un 'pequeño cerdito', luego exigió que durmieran juntos.

Bueno, Yuuri admite que la última parte fue la más extraña de todas las travesuras de Viktor (en realidad, tal vez un poco menos extraño que el incidente del onsen), él aprieta su mano izquierda contra su pecho, mientras se apoya en la puerta contra los insistentes golpes de Viktor. _Tengo un alma gemela. Tengo un alma gemela. Viktor Nikiforov está de pie justo afuera de mi puerta, en persona, pero tengo un alma gemela, ¡y debo hacerlo! ¡Seguir siendo leal!_

Aun así, el hecho de que el ídolo de su juventud y adultez estaba en su casa, queriendo entrenarlo… Yuuri reconoce que no puede dejar de sentir como si estuviera en un sueño.

—¡Tenemos que estar _unidos_! —grita Viktor, golpeando la madera con fuertes nudillos—. ¿Cómo sabré cómo te ves cuando sueñas si no me dejas dormir contigo?

—¡No necesitas saber eso! —Yuuri grita histéricamente, con los ojos muy abiertos mientras mira alrededor de su habitación con nueva perspectiva. Un joven Viktor y Makkachin colocados junto a su escritorio, un poster extra grande de Viktor con el pelo largo, una foto enmarcada de Viktor…

No había forma de que su ídolo fuera más allá de la puerta.

Viktor Nikiforov suelta un triste suspiro que hace eco de un pequeño gemido de Makkachin, y los hombros de Yuuri se desploman de alivio cuando oye pasos alejándose por el pasillo.

Sólo entonces Yuuri se relaja y se aleja de la puerta para comenzar la ardua tarea de tomar cuidadosamente cada foto y poster que había recolectado a lo largo de los años. Yuuri se permite suspirar de arrepentimiento– es una pena, pero no había forma alguna de que Viktor viera lo lejos que podían llegar sus tendencias de fanboy.

Pensar en Viktor le recuerda a Yuuri de otro asunto urgente.

 _¡Tengo una! ¡Un alma gemela!_

 _¿Oh? ¡Como yo!_

—¿Me pregunto cómo es su alma gemela? —Yuuri murmura, metiendo sus piernas contra su pecho. Él muerde su labio cuando alcanza para agarrar un bolígrafo de su escritorio, vacilando por un momento antes de escribir un tentativo _lo siento_ en el dorso de su mano. Han pasado días desde que él supo de su alma gemela…, no habían hablado después del repentino rechazo de Yuuri, y no por primera vez Yuuri desea tener la manera para expresar sus sentimientos a otra persona.

En lugar de esperar, Yuuri se prepara para irse a la cama y se detiene cuando oye pasos resonando en el suelo por encima de él.

— _¡Ruchka!_ —Yuuri cree escuchar el grito de Viktor, y se pregunta con preocupación si su entrenador (¡su entrenador!) está bien.

Siguen momentos silenciosos después, y Yuuri se encoge de hombros y opta por seguir dirigiéndose al baño para cepillarse los dientes. Es cuando se está lavando la cara que, en el espejo, ve la tinta negra aparecer en el dorso de su mano izquierda. Yuuri rápidamente se enjuaga y se seca la cara, agarrando sus gafas mientras regresa a su habitación.

 _Triste_ , su alma gemela escribe en japonés forzado. Pero entiende. _¿Nos reunimos algún día?_

Yuuri siente lágrimas en sus ojos, y parpadea furiosamente para ver mejor y escribir su propia respuesta.

 _¡Sí!_ Escribe en ruso. Y porque no sabe la palabra en ruso, escribe de nuevo _algún día_ claramente en su propio idioma.

Temblorosos corazones empiezan a llenar el dorso de su mano, y Yuuri los presiona contra una sonrisa acuosa.

Un piso encima de él, Viktor Nikiforov presiona el dorso de su mano izquierda contra sus labios mientras se apoya contra la caja de cartón cruelmente abierta que había atacado para conseguir un solo bolígrafo.

* * *

Viktor inclina su cabeza hacia atrás mientras inhala el aire fresco de la mañana, mirando demasiado contento mientras Yuuri jadea subiendo y bajando en el banco junto a él.

—No hay nada como una buena mañana haciendo ejercicio, yo creo —declara Viktor. Yuuri intenta resoplar de acuerdo sin hacer parecer que se está muriendo.

—Nunca me respondiste, sabes —continúa Viktor, y Yuuri lo toma como permiso para finalmente detenerse. Había perdido la cuenta en algún momento después de los cincuenta… Toda la parte inferior de su cuerpo seguramente estará dolorida al día siguiente.

—¿De qué?

—Sobre… bueno, nunca pregunté directamente, ¿cierto? ¡Quería saber sobre tu alma gemela!

—M-mi alma… —Yuuri grita fuertemente cuando casi se cae del banco, y se arrastra para enderezarse antes de caer de cara frente a su ídolo. Se toma un momento para retroceder con cuidado y sentarse junto a Viktor, abanicándose con el frente de su camisa—. Digo… no hay mucho que decir.

—Bueno, en cuanto a _mí_ —interviene Viktor, presuntuoso—, mi alma gemela y yo nos comunicamos más con los sentimientos que con las palabras, sabes. Todavía no nos hemos encontrado cara a cara, pero ya lo amo más de lo que mi corazón puede manejar.

—W-wow —dice Yuuri, a la vez sorprendido y melancólico—. Eso es increíble.

—¿No es así? Creo que el misterio le da aún más atractivo.

Yuuri hace una pausa, vacilante. —Pero, ¿por qué no lo conoces aún? Si está bien preguntar.

—¡Por supuesto! Bueno… —Viktor se detiene, sus rasgos normalmente cordiales se suavizan en algo pensativo mientras mira a través de las copas de los árboles frente a ellos—. Él no está listo, y no es mi lugar presionarlo. Bueno… no presionarlo demasiado. —Viktor de repente se pone tímido, y Yuuri inclina la cabeza hacia un lado con curiosidad—. Espero verlo muy pronto, sin embargo. Es decir, no sé dónde _está_ exactamente, pero sé que vive aq…

Makkachin suelta una serie de abundantes ladridos, y ambos hombres se giran para ver al poodle entusiasmado con un pájaro posado en un árbol.

—¡Makkachin! —Viktor regaña alegremente—. ¡Deja al animalito en paz! —Él hace una pausa entonces, cuando sus ojos atrapan él tejado del castillo asomándose por encima de ellos, y sus labios se fruncen—. Yuuri, ¿qué es eso?

—Ah… —Los ojos de Yuuri se iluminan, y pone en su boca una sonrisa—. ¡Ésa es _una casa_ _ninja_!

— _¡Ninja!_ —Viktor repite emocionado, ya de pie para irse—. ¡Wow!

La sonrisa de Yuuri se hace más grande cuando saca una foto de Viktor y Makkachin frente al castillo, pensando en silencio que quienquiera que fuera el alma gemela de Viktor, tenía bastante suerte.

Y también, Yuuri puede compensarlo, la razón de estar nervioso de conocer a alguien tan talentoso como Viktor Nikiforov.

* * *

La llegada de Yuri Plisetsky es otra tormenta en la vida de Yuuri, sólo que ésta es mucho menos amigable y diez veces más destructiva. ¿Cómo podría alguien tan pequeño ser una amenaza para todo lo que Yuuri había deseado durante la semana pasada?

—¡Comida! ¡Y un baño! —El joven de quince años exige, y los ojos de Yuuri casi ruedan fuera de su cabeza—. ¡ _Vi_ eso!

—Sí, sí —dice Yuuri tranquilizador, alzando las manos en una muestra de no agresión—. Déjame enseñarte el sauna, y puedes ir allí después de la cena…

—Como dije, no quiero bañarme con _otras personas_ —interrumpe Yuri mordazmente—. Quiero tomar un baño solo.

—Está bien —dice Yuuri finalmente, una sonrisa condescendiente pegada en su cara—. Déjame alimentarte primero.

—El tazón de chuletas de cerdo aquí es _delicioso_ , Yurio —Viktor interviene, y Yuri balbucea indignado.

—No me llames así. ¡Qué ridículo apodo para darle a alguien que acabas de ver, esta familia es una locura… ¡y tú! Dame dos tazones.

—Está bien, está bien —repite Yuuri, saliendo por la puerta para informarle a su madre de su más reciente llegada.

—No los llames locos. —La voz de Viktor sigue a Yuuri mientras entra en el pasillo—. Son muy agradables. Y hacen comida deliciosa.

— _Hmph_. No puedo esperar a que regresemos a Rusia.

—¡Si quieres _eso_ , vas a tener que trabajar duro para ganar los _Hot Springs On Ice_ , Yurio! —Viktor dice alegremente, y Yuuri aprieta los puños contra el repentino ataque de ansiedad.

¿Viktor? ¿Yéndose?

 _¡Voy a llevarte a la victoria,_ _Yuuri_ _!_

Yuuri capta la debilidad de Yuri (—¡Dije que no me llames así!), cuando salta por la puerta principal de la posada, con los zapatos puestos y el equipo de patinaje guardado en la mochila.

* * *

El patinaje ha sido siempre la huida de Yuuri.

La pista de hielo era su santuario, por mucho que fuera la causa de su ansiedad. Las competiciones, la presión, el estrés de conseguir una rutina correcta y estar en forma para una temporada…

Pero cuando llegaba el momento, el patinaje artístico era su único y verdadero amor.

Tener acceso al Castillo de Hielo de Hasetsu era una bendición que Yuuri siempre había apreciado, disfrutando del suave siseo de las hojas contra el hielo y del chasquido de un aterrizaje exitoso.

Yuuri exhala mientras gira en un círculo lento, dejando sus brazos flotar en el aire frío. Cuando no estaba practicando para una competencia venidera, a Yuuri le gustaba dejar que su cuerpo se moviera naturalmente, dándose a sí mismo tiempo para sencillamente dejarse llevar y pensar.

Como era de esperar, las primeras cosas que vinieron a su mente fueron los _Hot Springs on Ice_ , Viktor, y su alma gemela.

 _Espera…_ Yuuri se sobresalta, y sus patines tambalean por un precario segundo. _Alma gemela primero. Estaba pensando en él primero. Es importante._

Sintiéndose extrañamente culpable, Yuuri intenta recuperar su compostura, inclinándose hacia adelante en un fácil deslizamiento de dos pies que lo lleva de un lado de la pista a otro.

 _¿En qué estoy pensando?_ Yuuri dejó salir un suspiro nervioso. _Por supuesto que es importante, pero primero lo primero_ — _tengo que ganar la competencia de_ Hot Springs on Ice _si quiero tener a Viktor…_

Y ahí se interrumpe de nuevo, perdiendo el equilibrio. Frustrado, Yuuri agarra el borde de la pista, dejando que su cuerpo se hunda contra la barrera.

 _¿Qué es…? ¿Me estoy sintiendo_ culpable _?_ Yuuri sacude su cabeza furiosamente, presionando una mano contra su frente para limpiar el sudor que había comenzado a aparecer pese a la fría temperatura de la pista. _Viktor es mi_ ídolo. _Por supuesto que estaría feliz de que esté aquí. Por supuesto que no querría que se fuera. Esta es una oportunidad que he esperado por toda mi_ vida.

Aun así, eso no parecía ayudar a disipar el repentino peso de la culpa en su pecho, y Yuuri se vuelca en otros pensamientos. _Eros. Eros. Esto habría sido mucho más fácil si me hubieran dado Ágape._ Yuuri gime internamente mientras se aleja del borde de la pista, dejándose deslizar sin rumbo a lo largo del hielo. _¿Amor_ sexual _? Ni siquiera he tenido el amor de un cachorro. ¡Ni siquiera he tenido amor-amor!_

Ahora sintiéndose claramente infantil, Yuuri pasa sus manos enguantadas a través de su cabello hasta que éste apunta en direcciones diferentes. _Eros. Eh-roh-s…_ Él cierra sus ojos, pensando en una mano invisible dibujando un tablero. Escribiendo docenas de corazones contra la piel. Una boca moviéndose en saludo, un silencioso _Buenos días, buenas tardes. ¿Tímido?_

Yuuri se imagina esas manos entre las suyas, estirando las suyas frente a él, imaginando el calor encerrado en sus palmas.

Las manos en su imaginación se mueven hacia arriba, y una de ellas sube para tomar su barbilla, y de pronto Yuuri está mirando a los ojos de Viktor Nikiforov.

Yuuri se estremece, la culpa regresando con toda su fuerza. Aun así, deja que esa imaginación continúe, sintiendo el toque de Viktor tan real como el del resto de su entorno. Sus ojos caen a medio camino mientras presiona sus manos contra su pecho, dejándolas deslizarse hacia abajo hasta que flotan lejos a sus lados, equilibrándolo en un lento deslizamiento en un hacia atrás. El Viktor de su imaginación lo tira hacia adelante, y Yuuri lo hace en realidad, girando hacia atrás hasta patinar hacia adelante con un pie, con los brazos extendidos para alcanzar a su compañero.

Viktor sonríe con labios suaves y se mueve para que Yuuri gire. Yuuri deja salir un pequeño suspiro cuando comienza a tomar velocidad, deslizándose por la pista. Puede sentirse ganando impulso, empujando hacia adelante hasta que se eleva en un exaltado triple flip, otro eco del patinaje de Viktor.

Los ojos de Yuuri se deslizan hasta casi cerrarse nuevamente, dejando que los colores de la pista se desdibujen y se fundan en uno, mientras él cae en una suave combinación de spin. Él está cálido —casi puede imaginar brazos alrededor de sí, una voz lenta en su oído, los brillantes ojos de Viktor mirándolo desde el borde de la pista…

Los ojos de Yuuri se abren por completo para encontrarse con los de Viktor por un buen medio segundo antes de que pierda el control de su spin y caiga de lleno en su trasero con un chillido asustado.

— _¡Yuuri!_

—¡Estoy bien! ¡Estoy bien! —jadea Yuuri, sus orejas ardiendo de vergüenza por más de una razón—. ¿Qué… qué estás _haciendo_ aquí?

—Bueno, tu hermana mayor _dijo_ que o estabas aquí o en la «casa de Minako» (muy encriptada elección de palabras, debo agregar, estaba sorprendido de que se refiriera a un estudio de ballet) ¡y aquí estás! —Viktor se inclina contra la barrera de la pista, sus ojos nunca dejando los de Yuuri—. ¿Ya estás practicando tu personalidad _Eros_? Ni siquiera he terminado la coreografía, sabes. Pero aplaudo tu entusiasmo.

—No, eso sólo fue… —Yuuri se arrastra impotente, finalmente volteando su cabeza mientras se levanta. Él _nunca_ se ha sentido así de inestable en el hielo antes.

—Fue hermoso —interrumpe Viktor suavemente, y Yuuri se anima—, si bien un tanto tosco. Pero eso es esperable. ¿En quién pensabas?

—¿ _Quién_ …? —Yuuri siente como si se estuviera ahogando con el aire, y presiona sus manos contra su estómago nerviosamente. El rostro sonriente de Viktor resplandece en su mente, y se enfrenta al verdadero, nervioso—. Yo… mi alma gemela. Estaba pensando en mi alma gemela.

—Mm. —El rostro de Viktor se suaviza en un vacío tan inusitado por un segundo, tan rápido que Yuuri piensa que podría haberlo imaginado. Entonces la carismática sonrisa de TV vuelve con todas sus fuerzas, y Yuuri siente que tiene que parpadear contra la luz del sol—. Bueno, debo decir ¡que estoy un poco celoso! ¿Quién no lo estaría, después de ver cuánto amor exudabas? Él es _muy_ afortunado. —Viktor hace una pausa de nuevo, y esta vez Yuuri está _casi_ seguro de que puede ver la vacilación en la cara de Viktor—. ¡Pero no tan afortunado como el mío! ¡Yo tengo un desbordante _manantial_ de amor para mi amado!

—Puedo verlo —dice Yuuri, una sonrisa vacilante en sus labios, y Viktor regresa por un incómodamente largo segundo antes de que el hombre mayor finalmente se aleje, saludando a Yuuri para que lo siga.

—¡Fue una atmósfera hermosa, Yuuri! —dice Viktor humilde, y Yuuri desea que no se hubiese girado para poder ver la cara de Viktor—. ¡Pero, aun así —Y _finalmente_ , su aspirante a entrenador se da la vuelta para sonreír diabólicamente al hombre de pelo oscuro—, _no_ harás Ágape, así que esa clase de mirada de loco de amor que tienes esta noche no será suficiente para la próxima semana!

—¡Viktor! —protesta Yuuri, sintiendo sus orejas arder. ¿Loco de amor?

—Además, es tiempo de que el antes-cerdito vaya a caa-aasa —canturrea Viktor, golpeando su pie impacientemente mientras camina hacia atrás hacia la entrada del Castillo de Hielo—. _No_ patinarás mañana, pero incluso mientras estoy coreografiando, ¡estoy esperando que hagas muchos abdominales! ¡Ven, Yuuri!

—No soy un perro —responde Yuuri a medias, mientras patina hasta la entrada de la pista. Se sonroja cuando Viktor le sonríe, y se apresura a agacharse para quitarse los patines.

 _Tengo un alma gemela_ , piensa Yuuri por milésima vez. _Y estamos destinados a estar juntos. Tan pronto como nos reunamos._

Yuuri alza la mirada para ver a Viktor observarlo pensativamente. Cuando el hombre mayor ve que ha sido atrapado, Viktor vuelve, saludando a Yuuri para que se apresure con una sonrisa alegre en su rostro.

Yuuri se sonroja y baja su cabeza.

… _tan pronto como nos_ reunamos.

* * *

Es exactamente medianoche, y Yuuri Katsuki en definitiva _no_ está durmiendo como preparación para un largo día de entrenamiento que tiene por delante.

Su solitaria lámpara de escritorio resplandece en la penumbra de su cuarto, dando lo suficiente como para que él pueda ver sus dos manos. Y un bolígrafo.

 _Te quiero ver._ Yuuri aprieta sus dientes y destapa su pluma. _«Yo… quiero… reunirme… contigo.» ¡Vamos, Yuuri! ¡Sólo escríbelo!_

Yuuri exhala temblorosamente, hojeando su diccionario ruso por milésima vez. Pero justo cuando finalmente levanta su pluma, una línea oscura aparece en el dorso de su mano.

Él jadea, casi botando el bolígrafo y el diccionario a un lado de su cama cuando se inclina hacia delante para mirar la formación de caracteres contra su piel.

 _En Japón por negocios_. Una pausa larga en la cual Yuuri siente que su corazón podría explotar. ¿Su alma gemela estaba _allí_? ¿En Japón? _Preguntar una vez. Está bien si «no»…_ Y luego el lápiz invisible se acelera como si él hubiese practicado esa línea cuidadosamente, una y otra vez hasta que saliera prácticamente perfecta. _¿Quieres reunirte conmigo?_

Ridículamente, Yuuri siente lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos de nuevo, y apenas vacila cuando escribe un rápido _¡sí!_

Yuuri siente la piel de gallina subir por sus brazos cuando, después de otros momentos de titubeo, su alma gemela comienza a escribir nuevamente. En vez de un montón de corazones frívolos, o de escribir exclamaciones, su alma gemela escribe una sola y sincera frase.

 _Estoy tan feliz._

* * *

 **Nota de traductora:**

GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS. ¡Qué gran recibimiento ha tenido esta traducción! Les quiero agradecer un montón cada follow, favorito y sobre todo, ¡cada review! El esfuerzo que divasa y yo pusimos en este cap es un agradecimiento a todo su cariño. ¡Y sí, estamos traduciendo juntas desde este capítulo!

Se me olvidó decirles antes, pero _Unwritten_ tiene **seis capítulos en total**. Si lo consideran corto, no se asusten, que son bastante largos los capítulos (no sé si para nuestro alivio o para nuestro suplicio (? xD). Como somos dos personas traduciendo, se hace mucho más rápido, así que no tardarán tanto en salir los capítulos. Igualmente, si alguien tiene aun más sed de estos dos idiotas (L), tengo un oneshot cortito de ellos. :)

Lo de siempre: para ver cuánto le falta al siguiente capítulo, vayan a mi perfil. _A_ _gregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo._ Ustedes únanse también a la campaña **Con Voz y Voto**. :) Yyy, **si ven algún error o algo que sienten que puede mejorar, ¡díganlo!** Igualmente, si están satisfechos con el trabajo, un comentario es una gran forma de agradecer.

Muchos besos acaramelados para todos. Yo ahora me voy a responder los reviews del primer capítulo (si no les respondo tienen derecho a reclamarme), así que eso sería por hoy. ¡Besos, abrazos y recuerden que esta pareja es canon!~

*ruchka (ручка) – pluma/lápiz


	3. Capítulo 3

Summary del capítulo: ¿Cuál, exactamente, es el verdadero Eros de Yuuri?

* * *

 **Unwritten | Capítulo 3**

* * *

Yuuri se desploma sobre su desayuno, sus ojos parpadeando desenfocados y sin siquiera notar que inconscientemente decidió usar sus palillos como una almohada improvisada.

Frente a él, Viktor inhala con ganas su comida con tragos entusiastas, aparentemente llenas de energía, incluso cuando sus angustiantes ojeras proyectan profundas sombras en su rostro.

Yuri mira entre ambos, completamente perplejo.

—¿Qué les _pasa_ a los dos? —Su cara se tuerce—. ¿Hicieron _entrenamiento extra sin mí?_

Yuuri se incorpora de inmediato, agitando los brazos, sin darse cuenta de cómo sus palillos se han clavado en su rostro de haber estado tumbado por tanto tiempo. —¡No lo hicimos!

—Está bien —dice Yuri, calmado—. Entonces, ¿por qué están apagados?

—¿De qué estás hablando? —interviene Viktor, agitando sus propios palillos en el aire con entusiasmo—. ¡Nunca me he sentido más _vivo!_ ¡Vamos, come más verduras! Tenemos bastante práctica hoy, he puesto los toques finales a la coreografía, ¡y están listos para que los aprendan!

—Si _no_ estás cansado, entonces, ¿qué es lo que están bajo tus ojos? —Y el clava su dedo en sus propios ojos, peligrosamente cerca de sacarse uno.

—La determinación de un hombre.

—… _¿Qué?_

—Creo que es comprensible si Viktor estaba despierto para terminar la coreografía… En cuanto a mí, simplemente no pude dormir —Yuuri finalmente interrumpe, afortunadamente cortando la distintiva rabieta de Yurio—. Estaba… tratando de pensar en _Eros_.

—¿Te refieres a tu tazón de cerdo ideal? —Yuri dice astutamente, descansando su barbilla contra su palma—. Ésa es tu idea de seducción, ¿verdad?

Yuuri se sonroja, completamente despierto. —Sólo dije eso porque… bueno… —Deja salir un grito de susto cuando los utensilios se despegan de su cara y ruidosamente caen sobre la mesa—. Qué dem…

—Idiota… —murmura Yuri, extendiéndose sobre él para volver a poner los palillos en su lugar—. Piensas demasiado.

—Por _mi_ parte —Viktor interrumpe, de nuevo, con una voz fuerte y alegre en la diminuta habitación—, ¡tengo unas noticias maravillosas y sorprendentes!

Ambos Yuris se inclinan expectantes, inmediatamente serios.

Respira hondo. —¡Pero no les diré!

Yuuri retrocede mientras Yurio gruñe frustrado, golpeando la mesa con una palma enojada. —Maldición, Viktor, ¡pensé que iba a ser algo acerca de nuestros programas!

Viktor se ríe alegremente. —Lo siento~.

De repente, Viktor se pone serio, sus ojos se dirigen a Yuuri por un segundo demasiado largo, y Yuri se tensa. Sospechoso…

—Te lo contaré después de que ocurra —Viktor dice de repente, y recibe un curioso levantamiento de cejas de los dos—. Pero por ahora… ¡todo lo que tienen que hacer es concentrarse en la próxima semana!

—Si no se trata de la competencia, supongo que puede esperar —responde Yuri, ya empezando a ignorarlo. Se lleva otro bocado a la boca, listo para atacar, hasta que algo oscuro llama su atención.

—Oye, Viktor —Yuri murmura a través de su bocado, y Viktor se gira con su sonrisa de cien watts hacia el chico—, entiendo que deseas guardar recuerdos, o algo, pero dejar la tinta en tu mano por mucho tiempo no es muy higiénico. Bruto.

En esto, Yuuri parece animarse, estirando su cuello para mirar alrededor de la mesa. Pero la mano izquierda de Viktor descansa en el lugar más cercano a Yurio, escondido por la esquina de la mesa y la pierna de Yuri, y Yuuri se echa hacia atrás, luciendo decepcionado. Yuri levanta una ceja, confundido.

—Oh —dice Viktor, por primera vez sonando completamente desprevenido—. Yo… ¡no me había dado cuenta¡ ¡Déjame asegurarme de guardar esto antes de lavarlo! —Y su aspirante a entrenador se levanta suavemente del suelo, con la mano izquierda pegada demasiado a su costado para ser natural.

Esta vez, Yuri no se pierde el suspiro decepcionado que viene de Yuri #2, y el adolescente se gira para evaluarlo. —¿Huh? ¿Qué pasa contigo?

Yuuri se congela, los ojos parpadeando. —¡Nada! Sólo esperaba… quizás, no sé, ¿saber más sobre la alma gemela de Viktor?—Yuuri se pone aún más rojo bajo la mirada fija del otro—. No quiero entrometerme. Simplemente habla sobre él tanto, así que yo sólo estaba curioso…

—Bueno. —Yuri se gira a su comida, con la intención de devorarlo lo más rápido posible. Necesita la comida si quiere ganar, después de todo—. No hay mucho que decir. Han estado en contacto durante todo el tiempo que he conocido a Viktor, e incluso entonces no se mucho sobre él. Viktor rara vez muestra a alguien lo que su alma gemela escribe. En realidad, yo haría lo mismo.

—Oh —dice Yuuri, nerviosamente tirando de sus dedos. El movimiento agitado atrae los ojos de Yuri, y él gira levemente su cabeza para mirar.

—¿Qu…? —Al segundo que sus ojos caen en la mano de Yuuri, Yuri violentamente inspira la gran porción de arroz en su boca, tragándola de forma incorrecta.

—¡Yurio! —Yuuri jadea, golpeando con preocupación la espalda de Yuri—. ¡Vomítalo, te ahogarás!

Yuri le arrebata un vaso de agua y lo traga en un tiempo récord, con los ojos llorosos por el arroz en su garganta hasta que sus vías respiratorias finalmente están despejadas. — _Maldita sea…_

—Yurio, espera, bebe un poco más de agua…

—¡Muéstrame tu mano! —Yuri ordena, ya agarrando a Yuuri. El hombre se estremece, pero permite que su brazo sea maltratado a la altura de los ojos de Yuri, su cara rápidamente se pone en otra escala de rubor.

Y Yuri mira fijamente durante unos segundos los fragmentos de palabras rusas y japonesas dispersas en dos estilos diferentes de escritura a mano _y_ en una copia perfecta de lo que está _seguro_ de haber visto en la mano de Viktor, antes de que la tinta de repente y sin ceremonias se difumine en manchas. Yuri se queda boquiabierto cuando las palabras son borradas ante sus propios ojos, y junto a él, Yuuri suelta un pequeño suspiro. —Por suerte pensé tomar una foto antes del desayuno —murmura, casi para sí mismo, y la cabeza de Yurio gira a un ritmo infinitamente lento para contemplar a su rival—. No pensé que lo lavaría tan pronto.

—Tu… tu alma…

—¡Yuuri! —Grita una voz ligera, y su madre entra en la habitación para mirar a ambos Yuris con cariño—. ¡Buenos días, Yurio! ¡Yuuri, necesito tu ayuda! El grifo de la cocina principal no funciona de nuevo, ¡y tu padre y tu hermana no están en casa para ayudarme a arreglarlo!

—Seguro —dice Yuuri con buen humor, y su brazo se desliza fácilmente fuera de un agarre petrificado de Yurio—. Yurio, estarás practicando Ágape con Viktor primero, ¿verdad? No sé cuánto tiempo tardaré, pero ¿puedes decirle a Viktor que los encontraré en el Castillo de Hielo?

— _Hblurbgah_ —responde Yurio, granos de arroz caen del labio inferior y Yuuri frunce el ceño. Yuri termina teniendo que luchar contra Yuuri y su asquerosa piel lejos, apuntando al otro hombre a la puerta imperiosamente—. Sólo. _Vete_.

—Bien, bien —reconoce Yuuri, con las manos levantadas, y realmente, Yuri no puede entender por qué hace eso tantas veces. Su rival está fuera de la puerta antes de que Yuri pueda formar otra frase, y él lucha por formar un pensamiento coherente a través del confuso ruido blanco en su cerebro.

—¡Estoy de vuelta! —Viktor canta, a través de la puerta, y Yuri coloca los ojos desorbitados en el hombre mayor—. ¿Qué?

La carrera hacia el Castillo de Hielo es borroso, con Yuri sólo registrando ligeramente gritos de Viktor de —Wow, Yurio, ¡qué rápido! ¡Ni siquiera esperaste a Yuuri! ¡Ah, Makkachin, no, jugaremos a buscar más tarde!

Yuri está bien aunque golpea sobre la pista de hielo, haciendo cortes profundos en la superficie. Finalmente, Viktor parece registrar su agitación, deteniéndose en cerrar su chaqueta para mirar al chico con ojos penetrantes. —¿Qué es?

— _Tú_ —Yuri sisea, pensamientos finalmente entrando en su lugar—, ¿quién es tu alma gemela?

—¿No hemos hablado de esto? ¡Es un secreto!…

—Sí, pero ¿lo _conoces_ realmente?

Viktor hace una pausa, las comisuras de su boca empiezan a bajar en las esquinas. —… Si estamos siendo honestos aquí, entonces no. Pero como en Ágape, uno debe _sentir_ el amor, en lugar de intentar analizar…

—Enséñame después, habla ahora —Yuri interrumpe bruscamente, y las cejas de Viktor se disparan hacia arriba en el cabello impecablemente peinado—. ¿Lo has _conocido_ todo este tiempo? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Si querías venir aquí para conocer a tu alma gemela, ¿por qué ir bajo el pretexto de ser un entrena…?

—¿Cómo supiste que era de Japón? —interrumpe Viktor, aparentemente impresionado y confundido—. ¡No sabía que en realidad prestaste atención a lo que era el idioma! No es que me importe, por supuesto, siempre hago lo imposible para ocultar mis mensajes más amorosos. —Viktor presiona un dedo contra una sonrisa torpe que rápidamente se apodera de su cara—. ¡No pensaba contarle a alguien hasta _después_ de haberlo conocido en persona!

—Por supuesto que lo sabría —dice Yuri, ignorando el hecho de que no se había dado cuenta de nada hasta menos de una hora antes—. Es tan obvio… espera. ¿Tú… crees que aún no los has conocido?

—Por supuesto que no lo he hecho, no es un «creo», es un «¡lo sé!». —Viktor hace una pausa dramática—. Honestamente, Yurio, ¡es como si estuvieras frotando sal en la herida!

Yuri mira fijamente al hombre, atónito. —Tú en serio, realmente, no lo conoces.

—¿No? —Viktor inclina su cabeza, comenzando a mirarlo inquieto—. ¿Por qué me miras tan raro?

—No lo conoces… y no te conoce…

—¿Sí? ¿Lo acabo de decir?

—Así que nunca planeaste ser imparcial al juzgar —murmura Yuri—. Ni siquiera lo sabes.

—¡Yurio, tienes que hablar más fuerte, no puedo oírte!

—No me llames Yurio —protesta Yuri automáticamente, mente a cien kilómetros de distancia—. No puedo creer esto.

—No puedo creerlo tampoco. Yurio finalmente has perdido la cabeza en la búsqueda del Ágape. Por eso querías escuchar mi hermosa historia de amor, ¿no?

—No —gruñe Yuri, finalmente volviendo a sus sentidos—. Bien. Estoy listo para patinar.

—¿Oh? —Viktor sonríe ante esto, apoyado contra la barrera de la pista—. ¿En serio? Me alegro de que hayas conseguido lo que necesitabas para desahogarte.

—Sólo quiero que sepas… —Yuri se gira hacia Viktor con la mirada dura, y su aspirante a entrenador levanta una ceja, pareciendo completamente serio por una vez—. Voy a ganar, no importa cuáles sean las circunstancias. Puede haber algo "allí", pero incluso si lo hay, voy a hacer que elijas a través del talento en sí.

Viktor devuelve la mirada, levantando una ceja. —… Por mucho que me encante oír tu entusiasmo, Yurio, tengo que decir que estoy un poco perdido. Pero escucho tu determinación. —Viktor sonríe—. Alto y claro.

Yuri resopla avergonzado, luego se tensa cuando Viktor frunce el ceño.

—Pareces un poco demasiado tenso como para encapsular la esencia de Ágape. Tal vez… si necesitas un poco de serenidad…, el templo sería una buena primera parada por ahora, ¿no?

Yuri frunce el ceño, profundamente confundido. —¿Templo? ¿Qué templo?

Una hora más tarde, Yuri lamenta demasiado haberle preguntando.

* * *

—¿Qué pasa? —dice Yuuri cuando entra al Castillo de Hielo, horas después—. Lo siento, la cosa del grifo tomó mucho más tiempo de lo que pensé que sería.

Yuuri se quedó perplejo al ver a Yurio inclinado en uno de los bancos de la pista cerca de la entrada, luciendo malhumorado mientras rodaba los hombros de un lado a otro. —Oh. Tú.

—¿Sí? —Yuuri responde algo vacilante, todavía inseguro de cómo tratar al otro después de su comportamiento extraño durante el desayuno.

Yuri simplemente rueda los ojos, y gira la cabeza hacia un lado. —Nada. Mi práctica acababa de terminar (ha ido _muy bien_ , okay) y Viktor me dijo que te enviara al interior una vez que llegues aquí.

—Ah, entiendo —dice Yuuri precipitadamente, dando un paso adelante. Su corazón comienza a correr con la idea de finalmente aprenderá Eros _con_ Viktor.

Bajo la tutela de Viktor. Su enseñanza. Los oídos de Yuuri empiezan a arder un rojo cálido. Aprender bajo Viktor de la manera más profesional posible, eso es lo que él había querido decir…

—Pareja idiota —murmura Yurio, y Yuuri cree que ha oído mal.

—¿Huh?

—Na…da —enuncia Yuri, logrando lucir furioso y engreído al mismo tiempo—. Vete ya.

Yuuri tararea una confirmación, mirando de nuevo a Yurio una vez más antes de girarse hacia la pista.

El silbido de los patines contra el hielo es nítido en el aire, y Yuuri inhala lentamente a la vista de Viktor deslizándose suavemente por el centro.

— _Eros_ —dice Viktor, con su voz lúbrica sobre el suave rasguño de sus patines mientras se detenía—, es algo que debes encarnar, Yuuri. De lo contrario, ¿cómo creerá la audiencia tu Eros si no crees en ello tu mismo?

—Lo haré —promete Yuuri, los ojos siguiendo a Viktor mientras ciegamente rebusca sus patines—. ¡Y…yo me convertiré en Eros!

—Ya los has dicho —responde Viktor, con una suave sonrisa en su rostro—. Y de nuevo, aplaudo tu entusiasmo. —Él señala a Yuuri dentro de la pista, y Yuuri cumple, ruborizándose cuando sus hombros se rozan, con lo cerca que Viktor está de pie a la entrada de la pista—. ¿Pero sabes lo que es Eros para _ti_?

Y de repente, Viktor se acerca aún más, los ojos brillantes parpadean inquisitivamente a Yuuri, que de repente se siente como si todo el aire hubiera sido expulsado de sus pulmones.

—¡Yo…sí! —grita Yuuri, poniéndose rojo brillante—. ¡Tazón de cerdo!

Viktor se inclina hacia atrás para soltar una risa complacida, una mano sube para descansar sobre el hombro de Yuuri. —Como dije, ¡qué único! Si eso es así…

Viktor se inclina hacia adelante _de nuevo_ , y Yuuri encuentra que, por alguna razón, él no tiene ganas de retroceder y alejarse. Viktor está lo suficientemente cerca como para que Yuuri pueda sentir respiraciones cálidas contra sus mejillas, y casi detiene su propia respiración por su timidez.

—¿Cómo describirás la seductora atracción del tazón de cerdo? —pregunta Viktor, la voz cae engañosamente baja—. ¿Cómo vas a traducir su atracción en cada movimiento que haces? —Luego hay una mano que ahueca la barbilla de Yuuri de nuevo, y él tiene que luchar para no desmayarse hacia adelante del agarre de Viktor—. Si el movimiento de Eros y la comprensión de su concepto está dentro de ti, Yuuri, ¿puedes sacarlo a la luz y enseñármelo?

!, grita la mente de Yuuri.

—¡Hey! —Yurio se levanta, y Yuuri se aleja del agarre de Viktor como si lo hubieran quemado. Viktor simplemente alza una ceja y se inclina para apoyarse de nuevo sobre sus talones, cruzando los brazos contra su pecho.

—¿Si…í, Yurio?

—Deja de coquetear y empieza a patinar —demanda Yuri, apoyándose contra la barrera y obviamente planeando observar. Por extraño que parezca, tiene esa mirada conflictiva en su rostro de nuevo, esta vez una mezcla contrastante de irritado y aturdido.

—Yurio —Viktor arrulla alegremente—, ¡todo esto es una parte de la sensación de _Eros_!

—Bueno, es un poco raro —Yuri replica, sonriendo en su mano—. El señor tazón de cerdo allí parece que tiene la más ligera idea de por dónde empezar.

 _Idiota_ , Yuuri piensa sombríamente. _Extremadamente talentoso ruso idiota._ Sacude la cabeza en un esfuerzo por limpiarla, y el movimiento hace que Yuri y Viktor se giren para mirarlo.

—¡Puedo hacerlo! —dice, enderezando decididamente la espalda—. ¡Muéstrame la coreografía, y voy a reflejar la esencia de Eros en ella!

—¡Maravilloso! —Viktor se entusiasma, sonriendo, y Yuri simplemente pestañea hacia su rival, descansando una mejilla contra su palma.

Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo–por supuesto. Viktor termina por tener a Yuuri repasando de sus conocimientos básicos durante la mayor parte de la práctica después de que se cae de uno de sus saltos, y Yuri resoplaba una vez antes de volver a mirar a ambos con esa misma extraña mirada afilada en sus ojos.

—Creo que eso debería ser suficiente por hoy —dice Viktor después de que Yuuri hace una pausa para respirar—. No quieres sobrecargarte con demasiado para recordar en el primer día de la práctica.

—¡P…pero puedo hacerlo! —protesta Yuuri—. Apenas hemos pasado por el principio del programa…

— _Porque_ alguien tenía que pasar por lo básico de nuevo, ¿no? —Viktor dice con otra sonrisa de cien watts, y Yuuri se ruboriza y mira hacia abajo, humillado.

También le resulta un poco extraño que Yuri no se ríe con un comentario mordaz por su cuenta, pero el adolescente simplemente frunce el ceño y comienza a rodar sus hombros de nuevo como si extendiera el dolor de músculo.

—Además —continúa Viktor—, siempre hay un mañana. —Yuuri se congela cuando la mano de Viktor sube a descansar en su nuca, con los dedos cepillando el pelo suave allí.

Él mira a su ídolo para encontrar a Viktor mirándolo fijamente de nuevo, luciendo desprevenido ya que él no había esperado hacer eso tampoco. —Ah… yo…

Antes de que Viktor pueda continuar, Yuuri se inclina un poco contra su toque hasta que la mano de Viktor se desliza aún más, enredándose en el cabello de Yuuri mientras el costado de Yuuri roza contra el de Viktor.

Y de repente, los dos se detienen en un confuso punto muerto.

 _¿Qué estoy haciendo?_ Yuuri piensa de repente, incapaz de arrancar los ojos de Viktor. _Qué estoy haciendo, quéestoyhaciendo, quéestoyhaciendoqueestoyhacien_ …

— _Oigan_.

Yuuri y Viktor se separan, y Yuuri desesperadamente trata de ignorar lo agradable que se siente al tener los dedos de Viktor deslizándose a través de su cabello al pasar.

—¿Sí? —Viktor se ríe, y Yuuri jura que él imaginó el tono nervioso en su voz—. ¿Te sientes descuidado también, Yurio? ¡Ven, déjame darte un abrazo!

—Gracias, pero no, gracias —ríe Yuri rodando los ojos—. Sólo date prisa para que podamos irnos a casa ya. ¡Tengo hambre!

Makkachin ladra como si apoyara la declaración de Yuri, y Viktor se ríe mientras sale de las puertas con su poodle. —¿También tienes hambre, cariño? ¿Cierto? ¡Te daré la mayor cantidad de comida de perro japonés de inmediato por ser tan increíble!

Yuuri lo mira salir en un silencio aturdido, tratando lentamente de procesar sus acciones. Él casi…

No. Yuuri presiona una mano contra su boca, frunciendo su frente. No significaba nada.

—Yurio —Yuuri comienza vacilante, con un rubor rojo brillante—, eso no fue… no fue n…

—¿Huh? —Yuri gime, estirando sus brazos sobre su cabeza—. ¿Qué? No vi nada.

Yuuri vacila mientras observa a Yurio reunir sus cosas, sintiéndose extraño como él tiene que justificarse. —¡Me reuniré con mi alma gemela el día después de la competencia _Hot Springs on Ice_!

Yuri hace una pausa al meter sus patines en su bolsa, y levanta la vista lentamente para mirar a Yuuri con los ojos entrecerrados. Hay un latido de silencio antes de encogerse de hombros.

—Después de la competencia ¿no? Entonces no es mi problema. —Yuri lleva su bolsa y mira a Yuuri con una expresión cerrada—… Pero bien por ti. Supongo. Ahora date prisa y muévete. ¡Quiero comer!

—Bien, bien…

—¡Deja de decir eso! —Yurio pone los ojos en blanco mientras pasa por delante de Yuuri, y Yuuri cree que puede oírlo soltar levemente—: Toda esta situación es absolutamente ridícula.

Qué extraño.

* * *

Los días pasan en un borrón mientras ambos competidores trabajan en dirección a la victoria en el _Hot Springs on Ice_ , puntuados por la clara e imponente voz de Viktor y llenos de difusas horas de entrenamiento de resistencia.

Llega un día al cual Yuuri se refiere como La Revelación de la Cascada de Yurio, y sólo sirve para fortalecer su determinación de capturar el significado de eros con el fin de ganar.

Nuevamente, es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo… pero un solo traje resplandeciendo bajo las cálidas luces amarillas de la casa de su infancia termina dándole toda la información que necesita.

—Ah, ése —se entusiasma Viktor, inclinándose sobre el hombro de Yuuri para mirar afectuosamente la prenda. Yuuri se distrae del resplandor y brillo mientras empieza a hacerse híper consciente del cosquilleo del flequillo de Viktor contra su rostro—. El ajuste y la apariencia de ése se adecuaban bien a mi presentación… Con mi cabello más largo, daba la impresión de una atmósfera fluida. Una sensación femenina _y_ masculina.

Y Yuuri ciertamente _recuerda_ esa presentación en específico, y agacha su cabeza cuando siente una corriente subterránea de _algo_ correr a través de él. Un instante después, agarra la prenda, apoyado por su recién descubierta inspiración.

—¡Elijo este!

* * *

Yurio representa una presentación tan deslumbrante que Yuuri está anonadado por la habilidad del adolescente de presentar otro lado de él a través de cada uno de sus movimientos, y de hacer parecer tan fácil que…

Yuuri presiona sus manos contra su rostro, agradecido por la súbita oscuridad que señala el final del programa de Yurio. La ansiedad siempre comenzaba con pinchazos que surgían en sus hombros y progresivamente se extendían hasta su cuello y se derramaban por su espalda para hacer a sus rodillas tan débiles como gelatina. Hay un rugido de ruido puro en sus oídos —¿o es sólo el murmullo de la audiencia? ¿Y por qué su corazón está siendo tan _ruidoso_?

—Yuuri. Es tu turno.

Yuuri sofoca un sollozo ahogado mientras se inclina hacia arriba para encontrar sus ojos con Viktor. Viktor se ve sumamente confiado, como de costumbre, mientras Yuuri desea, no por primera vez, ser capaz de exudar el mismo tipo de equilibrio.

—Yo… me convertiré en el tazón de chuletas de cerdo más delicioso que has visto —dice Yuuri finalmente, tomando fuerza de la calidez en los ojos de Viktor—. Lo prometo. —Y antes de que se pueda acobardar, Yuuri da un paso hacia delante para amarrar sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Viktor, su cara presionándose contra el suave cabello plateado.

—Por supuesto —Viktor dice humildemente y Yuuri se estremece—. Amo los tazones de chuletas de cerdo.

Yuuri lucha contra otro ataque de lágrimas, esta vez nacidas de la felicidad. Aprieta sus brazos alrededor de Viktor por un segundo más antes de liberarse, permitiéndose una última mirada a los ojos de Viktor. Su ídolo se ve completamente serio por una vez, y mira fijamente a Yuuri sin rastro de la infantil alegría y júbilo que habían estado constantemente presentes en su completa estadía en Japón hasta el momento. De hecho, Viktor tiene la misma apariencia que obtiene durante una presentación —frío, tranquilo y seguro de sí mismo. Yuuri se permite contemplar esa expresión en tal proximidad durante un poco más antes de alejarse, las guardas de sus patines dando golpes decididos contra el cemento.

—Mírame a mí y sólo a mí —Yuuri dice cuando se va, y Viktor finalmente sonríe, un mero elevamiento de una de las comisuras de su boca.

—Por supuesto —repite él.

Y él lo hace —Yuuri jura que puede _sentir_ a Viktor mirando de cerca durante la totalidad de su programa, y sus movimientos se vuelven más fluidos, más seductores, todo con el propósito de mantener los ojos de Viktor en él y _sólo_ él.

 _¿Para quién estoy bailando? Sé para quién._

La presentación es todo calor —Yuuri casi rompe su actuación cuando se sale de su salchow, y su corazón tartamudea antes de que mentalmente se agarra a su eros con manos de nudillos ya blancos. Se niega a dejarlo ir. Se niega a _perder_.

Yo _soy el que tiene el poder para seducir_ , piensa Yuuri, asegurándose de que su público sepa exactamente eso. Yo _soy quien tiene el control_.

Con un ademán ostentoso final de sus brazos, Yuuri ladea una rodilla y posa, marcando un final vigoroso a una danza apasionada. _Y_ yo _soy el que va a ganar su corazón._

El rugir de la audiencia llena sus oídos, y Yuuri desecha su acto como si hubiera sido quemado, mirando alrededor con ojos anchos a las caras que gritan. Minako y Yuuko, ambas tienen lágrimas en sus ojos, y las trillizas continúan filmándolo ansiosamente desde todo ángulo posible. Incluso Takeshi le regala un orgulloso pulgar hacia arriba, con el asombro claro en los ojos de su amigo de la infancia.

Y Viktor…

—¡Yuuri!

La voz de su ídolo es como un salpicón de agua fría después de un día abrasador, y Yuuri casi vuela hacia él, apenas sintiendo el hielo debajo de sus patines. Es recibido con los brazos abiertos y la cara sonriente de Viktor, todo el regocijo de vuelta.

—Yuuri —dice Viktor nuevamente—, ¡ése fue el tazón de chuletas de cerdo más _delicioso_ que he visto!

Yuuri casi llora con alivio, totalmente feliz de depositarse en los brazos de Viktor.

Está tan abrumado con agotamiento _y_ júbilo que casi se derrumba cuando Viktor inmediatamente transiciona a su modo de entrenador —pero, honestamente, Yuuri no puede decir que le preocupe demasiado.

Pararse en el podio y aceptar la victoria es todo una mera formalidad que Yuuri sabe que en realidad no necesita. Son las manos enguantadas de Viktor, apretadas en su brazo y codo, que lo hacen aterrizar, y Yuuri se permite una sonrisa, su primera sonrisa real de regocijo por primera vez en siglos.

* * *

—¡Yurio!

Ah. Es esa chica.

Yuri ni siquiera se permite girar, sólo dejando un ojo mirar más allá de la tela de la capucha subida de su sudadera, e incluso la imagen de Yuuko corriendo hacia él preocupada es casi suficiente para hacer la amenaza de lágrimas demasiado real.

Casi.

—¿Ya te estás yendo? ¿Incluso sin oír los resultados?

Yuri bufa, con la garganta apretujada mientras traga antes de contestar. —Ya _conozco_ los resultados. Volveré a entrenar con Yakov… No soy lo suficientemente tonto para quedarme y esperar.

Yuri inhala profundamente, apretando su mano alrededor de la empuñadura de su maleta antes de finalmente voltearse a mirar a Yuuko con ojos de acero, áridos.

—Aun así, seguiré siendo yo quien gane el Grand Prix. Espero que ellos sepan eso. —Él aprieta sus dientes—. Es una molestia admitirlo, pero aún _con_ la desagradablemente asquerosa conexión entre ellos, incluso yo puedo ver que su presentación fue…

—¿Qué? —dice Yuuko cuando él no continúa, luciendo completamente perdida.

Yuri frunce el ceño y comienza a alejarse. —Nada. Nos vemos luego. _Dasvidaniya_.

* * *

Yuuri se acuesta en su cama esa noche sintiéndose demasiado exhausto y satisfecho por la victoria y un baño caliente.

Él rememora los eventos una y otra vez en su mente, siempre revisando los últimos momentos en los que había sido proclamado el ganador, el complacido rostro de Viktor llenando sus pensamientos.

 _Yo gané. ¡Gané!_ Yuuri sonríe, rodando sobre su cama en éxtasis. _¿Esto significa que podré comer un tazón de chuletas de cerdo?_

Se sienta cuando es golpeado con otro pensamiento. Su alma gemela. Yuuri se apresura a alejarse de su cama y dirigirse al escritorio, buscando rápidamente un bolígrafo. Su alma gemela… Le tiene que contar, le _quiere_ contar a él qué pasó, cómo ganó y lo feliz que es, y que la única cosa que puede hacer todo eso mejor es el pensamiento de verlo mañana…

—¡Yuuri! —canturrea Viktor y Yuuri salta algo así como un metro en el aire ante el sonido del intenso golpeteo contra la madera de su puerta. Ni siquiera se debería haber molestado en tocar, piensa Yuuri con extrañeza, cuando literalmente cinco segundos después Viktor salta a través de la, sin mayores ceremonias, puerta abierta, Makkachin pisándole los talones—. Perdón la intromisión… de verdad, lo siento, yo sólo… ¡estoy tan emocionado!

Yuuri chilla cuando es envuelto en otro abrazo, y grita internamente cuando es levantado del piso y tomado en un exaltado spin. En serio, ¿qué tan _fuerte_ era Viktor? Makkachin ladra emocionado, rodeándolos mientras Viktor levanta a Yuuri por alrededor y alrededor de su cuarto.

—¡Ésa fue una gran presentación! Tienes cosas en las que necesitas trabajar, como dije, pero ¡eso es por lo que _yo_ estoy aquí! —Viktor ríe, y Yuuri grita cuando se siente caer.

No está seguro de si estar aliviado o alarmado cuando se percata de que su caída es amortiguada por el suave colchón de su cama, y luego todo el peso del cuerpo de Viktor está presionando contra el suyo, y Yuuri se da cuenta de que, sí, alarma es probablemente la emoción correcta.

—Y ahora que soy oficialmente tu entrenador —continúa Viktor, aparentemente imperturbable—, ¡podemos finalmente unirnos como se debe!

—¿Perdón? —dice Yuuri, finalmente arrancando a Victor de su mundo de locura, y su entrenador (¡su entrenador!) se ríe nuevamente.

—¡Todavía necesito ver cómo luces cuando sueñas!

— _No!_ —Yuuri chilla en inglés, y Viktor sólo ríe _de nuevo_ de manera _exasperante_ , enredando a Yuuri en una llave juguetona.

—¡No, no! ¡Todo esto es parte del camino hacia la victoria! —se pavonea Viktor, plegando el cabello de Yuuri con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos—. También necesitamos trabajar en tu imagen. Tu peinado para la presentación de hoy fue bastante infartante… ¡pero tu estilo diario necesita ser mejorado!

Las protestas de Yuuri se disuelven en risas mientras los dedos de Viktor peinan toscamente su cabello.

—¿Tal vez un cotidiano peinado hacia atrás para mi alumno? Oh, vaya, ¿quizás podríamos ir por un look de un ídolo masculino? ¿Un refrescante corte al estilo militar? A las personas de estos días les gustan los uniformes, supongo —Viktor boquea, con sus ojos iluminándose—. ¿Qué tal un estilo que se vea exactamente como el _mío_?

—¡V-Viktor! —Yuuri protesta de nuevo, aunque su exultante risa continúa marginándolo—. ¡Me gusta mi cabello!

—Oh, a mí también, ¡pero ya conoces al público! Ellos siempre quieren mejor, más nuevo, ¡y más brillante! —Viktor espabila entonces, con ambas manos aún enredadas en el pelo de Yuuri, y la risa de Yuuri muere para mirar fijamente a su entrenador.

—¿Viktor? —dice él finalmente, y Viktor rompe su autoimpuesto concurso de miradas con Yuuri para parpadear confusamente.

—Hm, ¿qué estaba diciendo? Ah, bueno. —Viktor sonríe, comenzando a peinar el cabello de Yuuri con sus manos, y los ojos de Yuuri empiezan a caer. Ah, estaba mucho más soñoliento de lo que creía, ¿no era así?…

—Creo que estaba diciendo algo sobre un corte militar. —La voz de Viktor viene a través de la neblina y Yuuri lucha por mantener sus ojos abiertos. Pero él nunca había sabido lo bien que se sentía tener a alguien que jugara con su cabello—. Ves, podríamos cortar esta parte, recortar justo aquí… —Viktor gira uno de los mechones más largos del pelo de Yuuri entre sus dedos, y el aliento de su voz es cálido contra la cara de Yuuri—. Y aquí, podríamos…

Yuuri jura que no puede culparse por haberse dormido —la voz de Viktor es demasiado calmante y combinada con las manos en su cabello y el agotamiento en lo profundo de sus huesos…

Yuuri cae dormido, justo en los brazos de Viktor.

* * *

Un ladrido corta los pensamientos nebulosos de Yuuri, y por un segundo piensa que sigue soñando.

—¿Vicchan? —Apenas pregunta, empezando a buscar a tientas sus gafas. Diablos, ¿dónde estaban? ¿Qué hora era?… ¿Era hora del paseo de Vicchan?

—¿Hm? —Alguien murmura adormilado a su lado, y la mente de Yuuri cambia devuelta al modo de marcha.

Sus lentes… Los encuentra aplastadas bajo su brazo derecho, regala un pensamiento para agradecer a cualquier deidad el hecho de que no se hayan roto, y no pierde tiempo en golpearlos contra su rostro para ver _quién_ exactamente _estaba en su cama_.

Viktor Nikiforov parpadea adormilado hacia él, frotándose sus ojos. —¿Hnhuh? Yuuri, ¿qué hora es?

El rostro sombrío de su entrenador y el sol brillante fluyendo a través de su ventana le dice a Yuuri que es bastante tarde en la mañana, y…

Yuuri se congela cuando otro pensamiento irrumpe en su mente con toda la fuerza y violencia de un tren bala en movimiento.

Yuuri salta de su cama y por sobre Viktor, maldiciéndose silenciosamente por no haber puesto una alarma. Un clic en su teléfono y tiene la hora parpadeando hacia él en penetrantes números blancos, y siente a su corazón caer hasta sus pies.

1:05 PM.

Se suponía que debía estar en un tren, camino a conocer a su alma gemela, _cinco horas atrás_.

—¿Yuuri? —pregunta Viktor—. ¿Hora?

—Es la una de la tarde —Yuuri susurra, afligido. Detrás de él, el susurro de las sábanas se detiene inmediatamente, y Yuuri se voltea para encontrar a Viktor viéndose igual de horrorizado que él.

—Yo… —Y de pronto su entrenador vuelve a la vida, agarrando la bata de la posada más apretujada alrededor de sí (Yuuri, a su pesar, se sonroja ante la visión de piel) y tira su celular de uno de sus bolsillos. Viktor deja salir un gemido bajo y presiona una mano contra su rostro, viéndose absolutamente devastado.

—Yo… se suponía que debía ir a un lado —Yuuri dice quedamente, aún horrorizado consigo mismo—. Y yo…

—Yo también —dice Viktor desde detrás de su mano, después de frotarse los ojos—. No puedo creer que yo… ¿Tienes un bolígrafo?

—¿Un bolígrafo? —Yuuri hace de eco, aún recuperándose del hecho de que se ha _perdido_ su reunión con su _alma gemela_ por un estresantemente gran número de _horas_ —. Seguro, yo…

Viktor se congela y mira a Yuuri como si de pronto se diera cuenta de con quién está hablando, y levanta otra mano para detenerlo. —Me refiero… Sólo necesito uno para escribir un _recordatorio_ del itinerario del horario de entrenamiento. No necesito uno ahora mismo. Es decir, si tienes uno, ¡entonces maravilloso, Yuuri! Podría ocuparlo para rascarme un lugar en mi espalda que está absolutamente _matándome_ ahora mismo, y no lo puedo alcanzar, ¡pero oh! ¡Se ha pasado! Me iré ahora mismo, así que puedes quedarte con tu lápiz. Para la tarea.

—Ya me gradué de la universidad —Yuuri dice inexpresivo, y Viktor se despide de él exasperadamente, viéndose inusitadamente nervioso.

—Sí, lo sé… El entrenamiento empieza mañana, Yuuri, primero tengo que encargarme de unos… —Viktor lo mira una última vez antes de despegar hacia la puerta, con Makkachin detrás de él— asuntos.

Yuuri se hunde en el suelo después de que su entrenador salga por la puerta, mirando fijamente, y no con una poca cantidad de horror, sus manos dolorosamente libres de tinta.

 _¿Qué… qué hago?_

* * *

 **N!T:**

¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo! Espero disfruten la historia, que se viene más Viktuuri que nunca de ahora en adelante. :D (L) ¡Se han subido a un tren que va a toda velocidad y no parará! xD Esta es la mitad del fic, pero aún faltan muchas cositas. ¿Qué tal este capítulo? # _socloseyetsofar_ aaah~, es desesperante y a la vez lo adoro xD ¿qué opinan ustedes?

Nos vemos luego, ahora parto a contestar los lindos reviews~. ¡Besos!

PD: El próximo capítulo está bueno bueno. :)


	4. Capítulo 4

Summary del capítulo: Tiene catorce años cuando se da cuenta de dos cosas. Uno, él es muy, _muy_ bueno en el patinaje artístico, y decide que es algo que hará de manera competitiva, y por el resto de su vida.

Dos, Viktor se da cuenta de que tal vez ni siquiera tiene un alma gemela.

* * *

 **Unwritten | Capítulo 4**

* * *

A los diez, Viktor no está interesado en mucho más allá de la amplia expansión de la pista de patinaje y de las caricaturas que llega a ver en la televisión de su sala de estar el sábado temprano por la mañana. Ahora, sin embargo, puede recordar vagas memorias de conversaciones entre tías, o las risillas de sus primos y compañeros, todos en relación a una cosa: sus almas gemelas.

Era una cosa interesante —él estaría hablando animadamente con un amigo, sólo para que éste lo cortara y ondeara una mano, que de pronto se llenaba con palabras garabateadas de manera insegura, frente a su cara. —¡Mira! Ella está escribiendo mi nombre… ¡es lo que hace cuando quiere tener mi atención!

—Claro —diría Viktor lleno de ánimo, aún un poco confundido de _por qué_ eso sería lo suficientemente importante para interrumpir una conversación—. Eso es genial.

Una profesora estaría escribiendo en la pizarra, discutiendo un concepto matemático, cuando Viktor capturaría la más pequeña de las notas deslizándose a la existencia en el dorso de su mano derecha.

—Ah —dice ella cuando Viktor le pregunta tranquilamente después de que la clase ha acabado—, es un recordatorio de mi esposa para que compre leche antes de ir a casa.

Viktor incluso se da cuenta de que su madre le escribe notas a su padre, y viceversa, aun cuando están en el mismo cuarto. _Raro_ , Viktor piensa algunos días mientras flota a través de la pista. _Pero interesante._ Los otros patinadores, tanto los que tenían clases o los que patinaban por gusto, todos pararon a mirarlo, algo que reconoce con otro spin desenvuelto. Viktor se ufana un poco en su interior ante los siguientes _oohs_ y _aahs_ de sus espectadores, y el tema de las almas gemelas es desechado de su cabeza.

Tiene catorce años cuando se da cuenta de dos cosas. Uno, él es muy, _muy_ bueno en el patinaje artístico, y decide que es algo que hará de manera competitiva, y por el resto de su vida.

Dos, Viktor se da cuenta de que tal vez ni siquiera tiene un alma gemela.

Recuerda sentarse al lado de sus compañeros en la escuela primaria y observar distraídamente mientras las manos de ellos se llenaban de colores, incluso cuando estaban simplemente sentados e inmóviles. Las manos de Viktor estaban casi cubiertas con marcadores y pintura, y ahora se daba cuenta de que no podría haber distinguido sus marcas de las de su alma gemela —si hubieran estado allí, en primer lugar.

Pero ahora, parecía como si las almas gemelas fueran todo de lo que la gente podía hablar, un pequeño pinchazo de intranquilidad comienza a florecer en el pecho de Viktor.

Viktor comienza a escribir —en sus manos, por todos sus brazos. Soltando caracteres rusos describiendo sus pensamientos del día, cosas que necesitaba recordar, e incluso algunas ideas para coreografías.

Y aun así, su escritura continuaba siendo lo único que veía en su piel, y Viktor crecía más y más frustrado hasta el día de hoy.

Es alrededor de esta edad en la que cae en cuenta de la atracción que tiene de personas de todo tipo. Viktor levantaría sus ojos de su tarea, sólo para conectar miradas con una niña que rápidamente se pondría colorada o huiría. Más de una vez, Viktor se encontraría rechazando confesiones de _ambos_ , mujeres y hombres.

—¿No tienes un alma gemela? —Viktor se encuentra a sí mismo preguntando en múltiples ocasiones, inocentemente ladeando su cabeza. La otra persona se avergonzaría, escondiendo culpablemente ambas manos detrás de su espalda antes de tartamudear una excusa y correr a toda velocidad.

Una vez, Viktor recibe un «no» como respuesta a su pregunta, y su alegre sonrisa casi se caería por su sorpresa.

—¿En serio? —pregunta Viktor, ojos ensanchados. Su piel de pronto se siente híper sensible, muy consciente de la tinta de sus brazos que él mismo había colocado allí.

—En serio —responde la chica, mirándolo de manera determinada a sus ojos—. No creo en eso. Claro, las personas pueden estar con sus almas gemelas… pero dado que yo no tengo una, creo que se me ha dado la libertad de elegir. —Ella titubea entonces, antes de morder su labio y finalmente hacer la pregunta que el mismo Viktor se ha hecho durante bastante tiempo—. ¿Tienes un alma gemela?

Viktor hace una pausa antes de contestar, golpeando ligeramente sus dedos desde donde los descansa en su cadera. —Sí —dice finalmente, ignorando la sensación de ardor en su pecho—. Tengo una. Lo siento.

Los ojos de la chica se llenan de lágrimas, y por un largo momento, Viktor cree que romperá en llanto —pero luego se aleja, una destello férreo apareciendo en sus ojos.

—Estás mintiendo. Te he observado. Tú solamente escribes, y nada más aparece en tu piel. —Frota furiosamente sus ojos—. Te terminarás cansando de esperar. Créeme.

—No sé de qué estás hablando —responde Viktor con una sonrisa ligera—. Lo lamento.

Ella se aleja con una última anhelante, pero funesta, mirada a la escritura en los brazos de Viktor, y Viktor está de pie en el pasillo, sintiéndose claramente inestable.

 _Tengo una. La tengo._

Convertirse en un joven de dieciséis años marca el comienzo de algunos de los mejores años en la vida de Viktor, y algunos de los más difíciles. A los dieciséis, ha flotado a la cima de los rankings en el mundo del patinaje artístico, constantemente siendo aclamado por su talento y su desenvoltura.

Viktor también se encuentra dedicándole más y más horas al entrenamiento, silenciosamente decidiendo que él siempre sorprendería. Siempre inspiraría.

Como sea, es también a la edad de dieciséis en la que Viktor se da cuenta de que, si tiene un alma gemela, la quiere. Para por completo —Viktor _quiere_ tener un alma gemela.

Su anhelo y deseo de «alguien sólo para él» se filtra en algunas de sus presentaciones, con los jurados y críticos alabándolas como algunas de sus mejores hasta el momento. Viktor meramente acepta los elogios con su automática sonrisa cordial, no le da importancia a la crítica de Yakov, y vuelve a garabatear determinadamente en su brazo.

La mañana después de una de sus competencias, Viktor holgazanea en su cama y mira la inmaculada extensión de su piel, estirando y flexionando sus dedos.

 _Una vez más_ , piensa Viktor casi perezosamente —cerca de la desesperanza, incluso. Su mano derecha llega para preocupadamente arrastrarse por la longitud de su cabello, agitando inquita el final de su cola de caballo entre sus dedos. _Sólo un último intento._

Viktor lentamente dibuja la primera línea, y otra paralela a ésa. El tablero de tres líneas se ve solitario en su mano, y Viktor exhala, sintiéndose singularmente nervioso.

Una X entra en un cuadrado, y Viktor espera.

Y espera.

Viktor se sienta contra la cabecera de la cama, apretando la pluma en su puño y dejando que el plástico se clave en la palma de su mano. —Sé que estás ahí —susurra, sintiendo su garganta estrechándose—. _Sé_ que existes.

Remarca la X, lo suficientemente cuidadoso para no dejar que la pluma se hunda en su piel. Viktor se detiene, aguantando la respiración, y dejándola salir cuando unos pocos segundos pasan y nada más aparece.

 _Nadie_ , piensa Viktor, mirando fijamente su mano casi con desgracia. Lucha para levantar su habitual alegría, pero es como si hubiera un peso sentado sobre él, y sólo puede continuar aceptando en silencio el hecho de que se debe rendir. _Nadie ha estado en el otro lado para t…_

Un círculo aparece.

Viktor casi avienta el bolígrafo por su cuarto en su deleite, y salta desde su cama en un arco de éxtasis que lo lleva de un lado a otro de su habitación. En un homenaje a sus habilidades de patinaje, gira en su lugar en calcetines mientras cubre la totalidad de su mano izquierda con corazones toscamente dibujados.

No puede evitarlo —Viktor está _emocionado_ , e incluso aunque sabe que probablemente debería estar enojado, _no lo está_ , y lo único que puede esperar es que cada uno de los corazones de tinta transmita el amor y el cariño que ha tenido encerrados todos estos años.

Cuando Viktor siente que ha transmitido suficiente de su interminable amor en forma de tinta (y siente que sus niveles de mareo están alcanzando peligrosas alturas), colapsa devuelta en su cama, y escribe otra X con una mano temblorosa.

El alma gemela de Viktor —su _alma gemela_ — dibuja un pequeño corazón tímido cerca de su círculo. En un instante, Viktor se levanta de su cama y corre por los pasillos, apenas notando cuando casi choca contra alguien —¿su madre?— en un esfuerzo por llegar al baño. Incluso antes de que la puerta se cierre de golpe detrás de él, Viktor ya está fregando la tinta hasta que su piel está gris con su residuo.

 _Suficiente_ , piensa impacientemente, y su bolígrafo vuela contra su piel.

 _¡Siempre, siempre te he querido conocer! ¡Estoy tan feliz de que existes!_ Viktor dibuja un corazón con un pequeño meneo, aguantando su respiración mientras esperaba por una respuesta.

Toma un par de segundos, pero caracteres lentamente fluyen hacia la existencia en su mano, y las cejas de Viktor zarpan hasta el nacimiento de su cabello por su sorpresa.

Escribe su sorpresa y la secunda con un rápido dibujo de la bandera de Japón. _¿Japonés?_

Una patata aparece debajo de ella —oh, esperen. Viktor pausa para llevar su mano más cerca a sus ojos, y sonríe con entretención. Oh. Pulgares arriba.

Viktor prontamente decide de que podría ser de Marte por todo lo que le importa, y él lo seguiría amando. Lo dice también, incluso si sabe que no entiende, y graba otros pocos corazones para buena medida.

—No me _extraña_ que no haya dicho nada en todos estos años. —Viktor respira. Corre a toda velocidad fuera del baño, y no tarda en recibir una palmada de reprimenda en la cabeza de parte de su madre, ya que casi se estrella contra ella _de nuevo_.

Continúa hasta su cuarto, altamente despreocupado, punteando su mano con corazones en el camino.

* * *

Sin embargo, Viktor rápidamente descubre que tener un alma gemela no significa inmediatamente… bueno, «El Fin».

Es casi una lucha constante para que su alma gemela escriba _lo que sea_ , aunque graciosamente acepta cada oportunidad que tiene para intercambiar incluso la más pequeña de las frases con él. Su corazón se dispara la primera vez que lo saluda en un ruso cuidadosamente redactado, y él mismo busca ansiosamente diferentes métodos para aprender japonés. Muchos de los momentos antes de las presentaciones en los que Viktor se mentaliza, consistían en vocabulario japonés filtrándose hacia sus oídos a través de pequeños audífonos, y en dibujar los caracteres que conoce en el aire mientras practica su coreografía en los pasillos del estadio.

—Te amo —enuncia Viktor con ligereza, y Yakov le dispara una ceja alzada mientras baila—. Te. Amo.

Si su audiencia pensaba que no podían estar más anonadados con sus habilidades de lo que ya estaban, se demostró su error por la forma en la que el nuevo afán de Viktor se tradujo en todos y cada uno de sus movimientos.

De todos modos, Viktor aún debe decirse a sí mismo que sea paciente después de un par de intentos fallidos de entrar en contacto con su alma gemela más allá de la tinta en la comunicación por piel. Suspira ante la desamparada visión de un _lo siento_ en su mano, y responde de vuelta con un animadamente redondeado _OK_ en inglés. Y luego, _¡te amo!_ , en japonés.

Viktor se molesta cuando no consigue una respuesta, imaginando que puede sentir la timidez del otro filtrándose a través de su piel. Había trabajado duro para que la frase fuera correcta, después de todo.

* * *

—No —dice Viktor, sacando la palabra hasta que llena el espacio vacío alrededor de él con su negatividad. Suspiró internamente—. « _No_.»

Rápidamente se vuelve hacia su perro por consuelo, y Makkachin gimotea, cola meneando.

Él había estado esperando… Viktor hunde su cabeza más hondo en el pelaje de Makkachin por un segundo más. Los años habían estado salpicados con intercambios entre él y su alma gemela, y mientras Viktor celebraba todas y cada una de esas ocasiones, él había estado esperando finalmente conocerlo cara a cara. Para que el amor verdadero devolviera la magia a sus presentaciones, para _inspirarse_ e inspirar de vuelta…

Viktor está en medio de una contemplación de broma (y medio en serio) sobre si vale la pena o no invertir en una de esas compañías de apariencia sombría que había visto que supuestamente, _de alguna manera_ te guiaban hacia tu alma gemela, cuando su teléfono suena alegremente en el silencio.

Viktor lo jala, listo para mensajear. En vez de eso, encuentra un mensaje de Yakov con un link a un video y nada más, y cuando hace clic en él, el título lo sobresalta.

Viktor no está segura de qué espera cuando presiona el botón de play —pero en cuanto el video termina, está cien por ciento seguro de que sabe lo que _quiere_.

Katsuki Yuuri ha picado su interés, y Viktor piensa que finalmente ha decidido cuál será su «próximo paso».

 _¡Qué interesante!_

(E ignora el hecho de que Yuuri se encuentra actualmente en _Japón_ , donde Viktor creía firmemente que la otra mitad de su corazón residía).

* * *

Katsuki Yuuri, aun así, resulta ser _muy_ interesante.

 _Y tan divertido._ Viktor piensa entretenido, viendo a su futuro alumno golpearse de nuevo justo en la pared detrás de él. _¡Qué lindo!_

De hecho, conocer a Yuuri es mucho más interesante de lo que probablemente debería ser, y Viktor se encuentra a sí mismo embelesado la primera vez que ve a Yuuri patinando, justo después de la llegada de Yurio.

(Hablando de eso —Yurio. Viktor se reprende ligeramente por su propio olvido, pero ah, ¿qué puede hacer al respecto? Después de todo, ¡ellos habían terminado divirtiéndose un poco con todo eso!).

Es la misma atmósfera que Viktor ha visto en el video, pero verla por sí mismo, en persona… es completamente diferente. Viktor no está seguro de qué espera cuando pregunta: —¿En quién pensabas?

¿Qué _era_ lo que estaba esperando? ¿Que Yuuri le sonriera ampliamente y dijera « _¡Oh, sólo en mi muy maravilloso y talentoso ídolo, Viktor Nikiforov!_ »?

— _Estaba pensando en mi alma gemela_. —Las palabras de Yuuri hacían eco en su mente ahora, y Viktor suspira, frotando su mano izquierda desnuda. _Qué envidia._

Viktor se congela, sus dedos estrechándose contra su muñeca izquierda. _Es decir… yo hago lo mismo. Por supuesto. Su pasión es sólo…_ Él titubea, alisando su flequillo fuera de su rostro, perdiendo el peso de un largo mechón en su cabeza. _Es sólo… interesante._

Pero molestar a Yuuri, observar a Yuuri, quedando sorprendido de una manera encantadora ante su determinación de utilizar _tazón de chuletas de cerdo_ , entre todas las cosas, como su inspiración para Eros…

Aunque solamente han pasado unas pocas semanas, estar alrededor de Yuuri había crecido para ser más y más adictivo, y Viktor no podía evitar sino sentir como si una parte distinta de él se le estuviera yendo de las manos. Alguna parte de él se siente atraída por Yuuri —y otra pieza tiene un poco de miedo por sí mismo ante lo que podría suceder si continúa aprendiendo más y más sobre el hombre por el que dejó todo para entrenarlo.

Es principalmente por eso que Viktor se impulsa para intentar y pedirle una vez más a su alma gemela que se reúna con él, sintiéndose tocar tierra mientras el bolígrafo palpa su piel. Estas eran frases que él había practicado una y otra vez, en cuadernos, en panfletos, incluso en servilletas de restaurantes. Viktor incluso tenía la imagen exacta de lo que le gustaría escribir en algún lugar de su teléfono, pero recuerda las exactas palabras y caracteres de memoria. _En Japón por negocios_. _Preguntar una vez. Está bien si «no»…_ La mano de Viktor se crispa un poco cuando escribe esa parte —un «no» no está _bien_ , pero se tragará la amarga pastilla del rechazo por su alma gemela si así debe hacerlo. De nuevo. _¿Quieres reunirte conmigo?_

Viktor ya se ha resignado a ser rechazado una vez más, y está tranquilamente disponiéndose a amar a su alma gemela sin importar _qué_ , cuando se da cuenta de que su alma gemela ya ha respondido.

Su corazón brinca ante el entusiastamente garabateado _¡sí!_ escrito en desordenado ruso, pero a Viktor realmente no le podría importar menos la imagen —su alma gemela podría haber dibujado nuevamente ese pulgar hacia arriba que parecía patata y Viktor _seguiría_ estando por sobre la luna.

Viktor cierra sus ojos y presiona sus labios contra la tinta por una fracción de segundo antes de escribir un último mensaje a su amor. _Estoy tan feliz._

* * *

 _Estoy tan arruinado._

Viktor gime en voz alta, solo en su habitación en la Yu-Topia de los Katsuki excepto Makkachin, que ladra a su dueño con preocupación. Es la mañana tras la catástrofe de una llamada de atención por la tarde, y Viktor no ha visto a Yuuri desde la cena de la noche anterior–que, Viktor notó, había estado callado, más que de costumbre, optando por mirar sus manos en lugar del humeante tazón de chuleta de cerdo frente a él. Lo cual era extraño, porque ¿no era el tazón de chuleta de cerdo la única razón de Yuuri por su actuación el día anterior? Pero Viktor tuvo que admitir que podría sentirse identificado–había estado demasiado absorto en la espera de cualquier señal de su alma gemela para prestar atención a su entorno, y había comido su propio tazón en un tiempo récord antes de volar a su habitación .

—Ah, Makkachin, ¿qué he hecho? —Viktor se lamenta, abrazando al perro alrededor de su cuello y hundiendo la nariz en la suave piel allí—. ¡Me odia! Años insistiendo para reunirnos, llega el día, ¿y qué hago? ¡Lo abandono!

Makkachin lame con preocupación el rostro de Viktor, lloriqueando cada vez más. Viktor se esfuerza por mantener la voz baja, muy consciente del hecho de que su alumno, el hombre que se suponía estaba entrenando, el hombre con el que pasaba la noche _acurrucándose_ , podía caminar cerca o en la habitación de Viktor en cualquier momento. _Justo a tiempo para un inusual colapso de Nikiforov_ , Viktor piensa con resentimiento, tirando suavemente de Makkachin cerca. El caniche olfatea el rostro de Viktor como para medir si realmente su dueño finalmente acabó con su teatro.

Con toda honestidad, Viktor no había querido pasar la noche. No había sido hasta entrado su parloteo de corte militar Viktor notó que Yuuri se había dormido justo allí, sin duda durmiendo de la emoción y el agotamiento del día. Había llegado demasiado tarde —Viktor había ido tranquilamente cerca de la medianoche después de ver las luces de Yuuri aún encendidas, con la intención de reprender a su alumno por no dormir, y había sido completamente y totalmente distraído al minuto en que había visto el rostro ruborizado de Yuuri.

En alguna parte en medio de todo el cabello revoltoso, Viktor recuerda una parte de él sintiendo como se acababa de meter en problemas, y lo siguiente que supo, que peinaba el cabello de Yuuri como un adolescente que experimentaba su primer combate de amor juvenil.

 _Yo_ estoy _enamorado_ , Viktor piensa grandiosamente, sacudiendo su pelo lejos de su cara, _¡de mi alma gemela!_

Los ojos de Yuuri, entrecerrados por la risa, brillan en su mente, y Makkachin ladra a su dueño incrédulo cuando Viktor se extiende en el suelo, con las orejas rojas.

—Hmm —Viktor le dice a su perro, al sofá y a la lámpara ridículamente cara en el rincón de la habitación—. Complicado.

Makkachin suspira como si estuviera de acuerdo, dejándose caer al lado de Viktor y mirando a fondo con los juegos dramáticos de su dueño.

—Makkachin —Viktor dice repentinamente—. ¡Una pluma!

Makkachin abre la boca y bosteza directamente en la cara de Viktor.

—Hmm —Viktor dice de nuevo, su boca sumergiéndose en una mueca—. Grosero.

Él termina teniendo que conseguir uno por su cuenta, y bajando a Makkachin, que le da un buen mordisco en el hombro.

—Lo siento —Viktor recita desde atrás de la cabeza de su perro, sonriendo amablemente— por dejarte solo en el lugar en el que acordamos, solo, donde esperabas, solo…

Viktor se permite una palabrota en Ruso antes de golpear la pluma en el suelo junto a él. —¿Al menos conozco la palabra _solo_ en japonés?

Viktor cierra los ojos. ¿Cómo pudo haberse metido en este lío? Tiene veintisiete. Años y años de victorias sobre victorias, y él elige algo diferente y entonces…

Yuuri. Viktor suspira, recordando la sensación del cabello de Yuuri en sus manos y el sonido de la risa del otro hombre. Yuuri no se había reído así delante de Viktor antes de aquella noche, ¿verdad? Viktor trata de recordar, pero todo lo que aparece es la cara constantemente sobresaltada y enrojecida de Yuuri.

 _Bien. Tal vez me he burlado de él demasiado,_ piensa Viktor, sintiéndose un poco mal. _¡Pero es tan adorable!_

Por otra parte, Viktor realmente no tuvo intención de quedarse toda la noche. Pero incluso después de que Yuuri se hubiese dormido… la boca de Viktor se retuerce en partes iguales de frustración infantil y vergüenza. ¡En serio! Para haberse dejado caer al lado de Yuuri y solo verlo dormir… La cara de Viktor se suaviza en una sonrisa torpe. No había recordado haber estado tan tranquilo en mucho tiempo. El rostro de Viktor se arruga de nuevo. ¿Tal vez la cara de Yuuri tenía un efecto calmante equivalente a la sensación de uno viendo a un pez de colores nadando en su pecera…?

Un _ladrido bajo_ es toda la advertencia que recibe antes de que Makkachin muerda en su mano —fuerte.

— _¡Makkachin!_ —Viktor jadea, traicionado. Él se sienta, mirando fijamente a su poodle sin ningún tipo de sorpresa—. ¡No hay comida Premium de perro para ti!

Makkachin jadea y se inclina hacia adelante para lamer la mano izquierda de Viktor, y Viktor casi lo arrebata cuando ve la tinta, su corazón saltando en su garganta.

—No importa, tienes todos los dulces que quieras —Viktor enmienda distraído, los ojos ya escaneando las palabras allí. Se tarda un poco, porque esta vez todas las palabras rusas han sido trazadas desordenadamente en algo parecido a una frase completa, y el corazón de Viktor sufre por la alma gemela que nunca ha conocido.

 _Lo siento, no fui. No pude llegar allí. Por favor, no me odies._

Viktor estrecha los ojos, completamente confundido. ¿No ha sido capaz de hacerlo? En un instante, Viktor siente como si hubiera caído un peso de su pecho, y responde ansiosamente lo mejor que puede.

 _¡No! No pude ir tampoco. ¡No te odio!_

Una larga pausa, y luego: _¿En serio? Estoy tan aliviado…_

 _Yo también._ Viktor se muerde el labio, golpeando su pluma sobre su rodilla. Su mano ya se ha llenado de un puñado de letras rusas y japonesas de su breve intercambio, y todavía se esfuerza por encontrar palabras en los dos idiomas que mejor pueda transmitir lo que quiere decir. Viktor es tan _elocuente_ en ruso, y no es del todo malo, ya sea _hablando_ japonés o inglés, si lo que sus fans dicen es cierto. Pero nunca antes tuvo que luchar para transmitir un simple mensaje a través de la escritura. Hay tanto que Viktor podría decir, tanto podría haber descubierto ahora… si sólo el lenguaje no hubiera sido una barrera tan difícil de superar.

Viktor golpea su pluma contra sus labios pensativamente. Aunque… ¿realmente quería saber más sobre él? Viktor no puede negar que hay algo de verdad en todo–en todos los años que había estado en contacto con su alma gemela, Viktor nunca había tratado seriamente de conocerlo más allá de su ubicación. Pero su nombre… Viktor frunce el ceño. Todo un misterio. Sí, él quería desesperadamente conocerlo desde hace tiempo, pero no había forma de darse cuenta de que disfrutaba incondicionalmente de la _idea_ de un alma gemela, el misterio que lo rodeaba y el sufrimiento. Viktor se endereza en una posición de piernas cruzadas, alisando el pelo agitadamente. ¿Alguna vez había pensado en lo que vendría después de la reunión? La chica de sus días de escuela secundaria aparece en su mente después de años de tratar de ignorar sus palabras, y Viktor siente la más pequeña corriente de malestar correr a través de él.

—Vamos a conocernos, vamos a conocernos —Viktor murmura para sí mismo, frunciendo el ceño—. «Vamos a conocernos», estoy diciendo, pero ni siquiera sé qué pasa después de eso.

¿Estaría dispuesto a mudarse a Rusia? A Viktor le gusta Japón, pero… ¿estaría dispuesto a quedarse con alguien a quien básicamente acaba de conocer?

Ahora, Yuuri, sin embargo. Viktor se quedaría por Yuuri.

Viktor maldice su cerebro con bastante fuerza.

Por supuesto Viktor se quedaría por Yuuri. _¡Porque soy su entrenador!_ Viktor piensa, con orgullo. _Va a ganar el Grand Prix con mi ayuda y experiencia._

No conoce a Yuuri desde hace mucho tiempo, pero Viktor puede decir que hay algo ahí debajo de la timidez y la ansiedad. Había algo especial en Yuuri, y Viktor estaba deseando ver su crecimiento como patinador.

Pero primero… Viktor mira hacia su mano para ver que nada nuevo había sido añadido a la conversación. Su alma gemela estaba obviamente esperando una respuesta, y Viktor suspira antes de escribir firmemente, _Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo._

—¡Vicchan! ¡Desayuno! —La mamá Katsuki llama a través de la puerta, y Viktor se inclina para abrirla, una sonrisa genial ya en su lugar.

—¡Buenos días! —exclama, sonriendo cada vez más cuando la madre de Yuuri le devuelve la mirada—. ¡Parece que me desperté justo a tiempo!

—¡Sí, sí! —responde Mamá Katsuki, mientras Viktor y Makkachin se apresuran a bajar las escaleras—. Yuuri ya empezó a comer, ¡estoy segura de que está emocionado de comenzar su primer día de entrenamiento oficial!

Viktor tararea de acuerdo, sintiendo que su corazón se acelera al ver a Yuuri silenciosamente comiendo su desayuno, con los ojos abiertos. Aún tranquilo, en realidad. Viktor agacha la cabeza, sintiéndose un poco confundido. ¿No Yuuri consiguió su tazón de chuleta de cerdo anoche en la celebración? ¿No debería al menos parecer un poco más feliz?

Yuuri se sobresalta cuando Viktor se desliza en una posición sentada a través de la mesa, pero sonríe cuando Makkachin se inclina hacia él para colocar una suave cabeza en su hombro.

—Buenos días, Yuuri… Espero que hayas dormido lo suficiente. —Viktor sonríe suavemente cuando las mejillas de Yuuri tiñen de color rosa claro. Sigue siendo tierno. Y demasiado fácil para molestarlo, pero Viktor hace una pausa y se regaña internamente. Tal vez con moderación, entonces, se enmienda alegremente.

—Buenos días. Lo hice —responde Yuuri, sonriendo débilmente—. Creo que soy un poco lento, pero prometo que estaré bien tan pronto como comencemos. —Su mano izquierda sube a rascarse en su cabeza con vergüenza, y Viktor se congela—. Estoy un poco cansado, ¡pero he estado esperando ser entrenado por ti, Viktor! Así que…

Yuuri podría haber estado repentinamente lanzando palabras del Himno Nacional Ruso, y Viktor no lo habría registrado en absoluto porque…

 _Qué_. Viktor parpadea, duro, sus ojos siguiendo la mano de Yuuri mientras se posa de nuevo para desaparecer detrás de la mesa.

 _¿Qué…?_

—Yuuri —dice Viktor firmemente, manteniendo su voz cuidadosamente alegre—. Pareces tener un mensaje de tu alma gemela.

—¿Qué…? —Yuuri se pone rojo cuando mira hacia su mano y se da cuenta de lo que quiere decir Viktor—. ¡Oh, n-no, ya lo he visto! Lo siento por enseñarlo descaradamente, no estoy tratando de mostrarlo o algo así, es sólo que estábamos hablando, y yo quería mantener sus mensajes durante todo el tiempo que pueda…

Viktor sonríe, sintiendo los músculos de su mejilla empezar ¿a doler? —No me importa. Todo depende de cómo te sientas al respecto… he conocido a personas que son más bien privadas, pero no me molesta demasiado si alguien da un vistazo de vez en cuando.

—O-oh, no me importa tampoco. —Yuuri está de acuerdo, agitando las dos manos en el aire, y la sonrisa de Viktor se queda pegada en su cara, incluso mientras sus ojos siguen con hambre los destellos de tinta que ve—. Quiero decir, en realidad no tenemos demasiadas conversaciones debido a la barrera del idioma, así que..

— _¿Hmm? —_ La voz de Viktor suena como si hubiera subido unas dos octavas más de lo normal, pero en su desasosiego, Yuuri apenas parece notarlo.

—Es bastante interesante, quiero decir, tuvimos algunos… malentendidos… recientemente —dice Yuuri, tranquilizándose—, o algo así… Pero aun así, he aprendido algo de su idioma, y ha sido interesante.

—Interesante —repite Viktor. Makkachin se coloca alrededor de la mesa para sentarse contra el lado de Viktor, y Viktor entierra cuidadosamente su mano izquierda en la piel de Makkachin mientras regresa a Yuuri, que se ve increíble y adorablemente avergonzado—. Sí. Parece ser así. No pude evitar notar que era ruso en tu mano…

—¡Oh-oh, sí! —dice Yuuri—. ¿Cuáles son las probabilidades, verdad? Él vive en Rusia. ¡Tal vez tú o Yurio lo hayan conocido antes que yo! —Ríe nerviosamente—. Sólo bromeo…

—Posiblemente —Viktor responde. ¿Su sonrisa todavía está en su cara? No lo sabe. Todo lo que él sabe es que sus esperanzas se han elevado de repente tan rápido que Viktor se sorprende de que no han dejado un agujero visible en el techo sobre ellos—. Está bien si te molesta, así que puedes decir que no, pero ¿puedo ver? Sólo tengo curiosidad por saber cómo se comunican ustedes dos.

El rostro de Yuuri se convierte en una alarmante sombra de rojo, y él visiblemente vacila, con los ojos mirando a Viktor y volviendo a su mano.

Viktor desesperadamente _necesita saber_. Sin embargo, se obliga a asegurarse de que su sonrisa es suave mientras espera, y eventualmente Yuuri le da una sonrisa tímida, y lentamente le presenta a Viktor su mano izquierda, y el entrenador de Yuuri se inclina hacia delante para mirar fijamente la piel entintada.

—Tenemos problemas para comunicarnos, porque escribir es mucho más difícil que hablar —dice Yuuri, y Viktor piensa que _sí. Sí lo es_ —. Así que eso significa que realmente no sé mucho acerca de él. —Frunce el ceño, pareciendo un poco triste—. En absoluto. Pero he aprendido algo de ruso, así que esa es mi letra en ruso, justo ahí. Lo siento si no se ve muy bien, tuve como que confiar en un diccionario comprado en la tienda…

Viktor quiere arrojarse a través de la mesa y encerrar a Yuuri en un abrazo, tanto como él quiere golpear ambas cabezas juntas, porque realmente. En serio. ¿Cómo podrían haber sido tan ciegos?

—Yo.. creo que tu ruso se ve bien —dice Viktor, con los ojos aún pegados a las palabras, tanto suyas como de Yuuri, una transcripción exacta de la conversación en la mano izquierda de Viktor. Su mano se flexiona en el pelaje de Makkachin conscientemente.

—¡Gracias! —Yuuri sonríe, y Viktor sonríe de regreso.

 _Yuuri es mío_ , es todo lo que Viktor puede pensar. _Mío, mío, mío._

—Increíble —dice Viktor en su lugar. Presiona un dedo contra sus labios en pensativo (su mano derecha, naturalmente, su izquierda permanece escondida en el pelaje de Makkachin) y chasquea los dedos con decisión, haciendo Yuuri saltar.

—Qué increíble historia de amor. ¡No es de extrañar que tu eros fuera tan convincente durante los _Hot Springs on Ice_!

Yuuri visiblemente se pone pálido con eso, y Viktor siente un pequeño pinchazo de confusión, antes de que sea arrastrado por su propia decisión. —Bien. Creo que es hora de prepararse para el entrenamiento —dice Viktor alegremente. Recoge a Makkachin como una muñeca de trapo, asegurándose de que las patas del caniche cubran con cuidado cualquier vistazo de su mano entintada.

—¿No vas a comer?

—Oh, estoy muy satisfecho —Viktor responde, caminando hacia la puerta, Makkachin colgando alegremente en sus brazos—. Te daré un tiempo para estar listo antes de comenzar nuestro calentamiento, ¿sí? ¡Nos encontraremos en la puerta dentro de una hora!

—B-bien —Yuuri responde tímidamente, y entonces Viktor está fuera de la puerta, tan profundamente en sus propios pensamientos que apenas se da cuenta a dónde iba.

¿Viktor todavía iba a tomar en serio su entrenamiento? Se burla por dentro. _Por supuesto._ Pero, ¿eran las acusaciones de Yakov de que Viktor era un hombre egoísta completamente falsas?

Una vez que él cierra la puerta de su habitación, Viktor coloca a Makkachin abajo y mira fijamente abajo en el dorso de su mano izquierda. _No. No es tan falso._

Viktor sonríe, con los ojos caídos, y presiona el dorso de su mano contra sus labios una vez más.

Incluso si Yuuri sólo pensaba en Viktor como su ídolo, aún tenía que tener a Viktor en mente la mayoría del tiempo, especialmente ahora que Yuuri lo veía todos los días. Él estaba seguro de ello. Sin embargo… Viktor no creía que le gustaba compartir un espacio mental con la vaga idea de Yuuri de otra persona como su alma gemela.

Con toda la vacilación y la inseguridad levantada de sus hombros, Viktor se siente tan ligero como un pájaro, toda confianza anterior restaurada.

—Yuuri —dice Viktor, dejándose caer suavemente sobre su cama y levantando su mano en el aire—. Puedes esperar un poco más, ¿verdad?

Viktor decide solemnemente que la única vez que Yuuri va a descubrir de su conexión será después de todo lo que pueda pensar fuera Viktor, y _sólo_ Viktor.

Se ríe de repente, y Makkachin se coloca en la cama al lado de su dueño, inclinando la cabeza con curiosidad. Viktor acaricia a su perro en la cabeza, sintiéndose absolutamente exaltado. _¡No puedo esperar!_

* * *

 **N!T:**

Aah, las cosas se han puesto buenísimas. En lo personal, me encanta cuando la historia se centra en Yuuri (un narrador en el que no puedes confiar, sencillamente) y después se cuenta el otro lado de la historia. Victor —para mí es _Victor_ , pero para efectos de traducción es _Viktor_ porque así lo escribía la autora— es un pastelito enamoradísimo de nuestro querido Yuuri, y Yuuri es sencillamente demasiado precioso para este mundo cruel. La historia va en picada —Victor es un ser ridículo y maligno xD

Nuevamente, ¡gracias por su inmenso apoyo! Los reviews, los follows y favoritos son una gran motivación para seguir. ¡Ahora estamos a punto de llegar al clímax de esta historia! :D Queda poco para el final, lamentablemente. Adoraría ver — _leer_ — sus reacciones sobre el capítulo, ¡coméntenlas en los reviews! Fangirleemos juntas, ¿vale~?

¡Saludos y hasta la próxima! **(L)**


	5. Capítulo 5

Summary del capítulo:

—Makkachin, ¿normalmente Viktor es así?

Makkachin estornuda.

—Ya veo —dice Yuuri seriamente—. Así que normalmente es así.

* * *

 **Unwritten | Capítulo 5**

* * *

Yuuri se encorva, y observa aturdido cómo una gotita de sudor se desliza desde un mechón de su cabello hasta que cae con apenas un sonido sobre el hielo debajo de él.

Es la quinta vez —la quinta vez que ha intentado aterrizar un salchow cuádruple, y la combinación de nervios y cansancio está lentamente llegando a él. Los huesos y músculos de Yuuri duelen gracias a la tensión y el impacto de caer sobre el hielo duro, y él se endereza con un gemido.

—Parece que siempre fallas los saltos cuando tienes algo en mente —vocea una voz cantarina—, ¿no es así, Yuuri?

Yuuri se permite sólo unos pocos largos segundos más de mirar a sus patines antes de voltearse para encontrarse con los ojos de su entrenador. Viktor se reclina sobre una pierna con sus brazos cruzados, mirando a Yuuri con ojos indescifrables. Aunque, en cuanto Yuuri alza la mirada, Viktor cambia esa expresión a una de sus sonrisas más amables del día, y Yuuri siente que su cara se comienza a calentar por una razón diferente al esfuerzo.

—S…sí —responde Yuuri, mirando hacia abajo para quitar el hielo de sus pantalones como una excusa para mirar hacia otro lado—. También estoy sólo un poco cansado, pero realmente preferiría aguantarlo antes de terminar esto sin aterrizar uno solo…

—Mm —dice Viktor en vez de una confirmación real, y _todavía_ está sonriendo cariñosamente cuando Yuuri lo mira de nuevo.

Viktor ha estado… raro, por decir menos. ¿Más raro? Algo sobre él parecía un poco más diferente de lo usual desde su desayuno juntos. De hecho, Viktor ni siquiera había tomado desayuno. Se había dicho a sí mismo no prestarle mucha importancia, especialmente porque el entrenamiento y consejo de Viktor habían continuado siendo buenos durante la mañana. Y, después de todo, Yuuri estaba bastante seguro de que todas las peculiaridades de Viktor eran una cosa… de Viktor, ya que Yurio ciertamente no actuaba tan extraño o extravagante como el hombre mayor.

Aun así, ni siquiera era una cuestión de extravagancia. Viktor ya tenía una inclinación hacia el contacto físico, y por extraño que fuera, Yuuri estaba lentamente (pero muy lentamente) comenzando a acostumbrarse a eso. Pero las apariciones repentinas de un discretamente sincero Viktor durante la mañana habían comenzado a tomar a Yuuri con la guardia baja, e incluso sus toques alegres de pronto parecían cargar un gran significado.

Lo que era ridículo —Yuuri corrió sus manos a través de su cabello en un esfuerzo de sacudir un poco del sudor, observando detalladamente como más gotitas caían de su cabello. ¿No debería ya Yuuri saber que todas las acciones de Viktor eran fruto de su afecto habitual y relajado? El hombre trataba a todos y todo con la misma cantidad de alegría. Pero… Yuuri sacudió su cabeza, disfrutando de sentir el aire helado de la pista contra su cuello. Tenía que admitir que Viktor había iniciado contacto físico sólo con _él_ hasta el momento. ¿Había hecho eso alguna vez con Yurio? Yuuri presiona sus manos contra su espalda baja y se arquea en un intento de solucionar algunos de los calambres de su última caída. ¿Viktor _alguna_ _vez_ ha actuado así con otros patinadores? Yuuri suprime una oleada de celos. Incluso si lo hubiese hecho, no era asunto de Yuuri…

— _Yuuri_ , por mucho que esté disfrutando del espectáculo, creo que deberías volver a la práctica. —Viktor suena altamente divertido, y su sonrisa se ensancha cuando la cabeza de Yuuri se azota para mirar a su entrenador en shock—. Dame un último intento, y después terminamos por hoy. Juzgando por lo que veo, creo que alguien necesita un relajante baño en las aguas termales.

La cara de Yuuri va desde ligeramente enrojecida a completamente asada en apenas un segundo, y él rápidamente presiona una mano enguantada contra su rostro. —¡P… perdón! ¡Perdón!

—¡Suficiente de eso! Preparémonos para… despegar, ¿sí? ¡O de otro modo, tu sobrenombre realmente terminará siendo Aeroflot desde ahora!

—Ah, no, no, no —Yuuri dice apresuradamente, rápidamente patinando hacia posición. Viktor guarda silencio, y la misma sonrisa amable aparece de nuevo mientras su entrenador presiona sus dedos contra su boca en un escrutinio silencioso. Yuuri traga nerviosamente, arrastrando sus ojos desde Viktor y de vuelta al plano liso de hielo ante él.

 _Parece que siempre fallas los saltos cuando tienes algo en mente._

Yuuri inhala, un largo respiro firme, dejando que el aire frío lo refrescara y afilara su concentración. Intenta ignorar el alboroto que le da por saber que Viktor está ahí, de pie, mirándolo, y en vez de eso piensa sobre la velocidad y la potencia que necesita para poder realizar su salto.

Sus botas se hunden en sus pies, presionando contra los lugares más dolorosos, y el sudor en su piel está comenzando a enfriarse incómodamente, pero Yuuri ignora eso también. Su boca se contrae en una línea delgada. Yuuri apenas se permite pensar en ello, empujando con su pierna buena y hundiéndose en el salto. Este se siente diferente del resto —Yuuri se siente más ligero que nunca, y su exhalación cuando aterriza no es más que un soplo de aire, sus patines cortando el hielo con un sonido crujiente.

Yuuri alza la mirada eufórico, esperando que Viktor comenzara a aplaudir animadamente, o quizás incluso sólo un leve halago, así que se sorprende cuando se voltea y se reúne con una muralla de tela negra.

—¡Maravilloso, Yuuri, sabía que podías hacerlo! —vitorea Viktor mientras levanta a Yuuri limpiamente del hielo, y Yuuri chilla mientras sus manos se revuelven buscando apoyo, cayendo al agarre de los bíceps de Viktor.

—Yo… Gracias…

En vez de ser bajado como esperó, Yuuri es sorprendido al encontrarse a sí mismo atrapado en un abrazo de oso mientras Viktor patina alegremente por ambos a través del hielo, y las piernas de Yuuri se balancean en el aire, parte de él preguntándose si es así como Makkachin se siente la mayoría del tiempo.

— _Very good, very good_ —dice Viktor en inglés—, ¡un buen final para una buena práctica! Por supuesto, todavía hay mejoras que hacer, ¿y recuerdas lo que te dije sobre tu pierna libre? Además, ahora que has obtenido un aterrizaje tosco, necesitamos trabajar en las tecnicidades de…

Yuuri se deja llevar al borde de la pista, el rubor en su rostro en su nivel más bajo mientras escucha distraídamente a Viktor hablar. Está escuchado, por supuesto, como siempre lo hace, pero Yuuri no puede evitar dejar que una parte de sí mismo se relaje —Viktor no parece un tipo tradicional de entrenador (después de todo, él en realidad sólo había tenido a Celestino para compararlo), pero está comenzando a disfrutar de aprender bajo la tutela de Viktor en comparación a Celestino hasta ahora. Incluso si su entrenador hace cosas como…

—¡Yuuri! —Viktor lanza un brazo alrededor de Yuuri mientras el hombre más joven se irgue para colgarse la mochila sobre un hombro—. ¡Ven conmigo al puesto de ramen!

—La última vez que fuiste, bebiste hasta el amanecer —evade Yuuri suavemente, sin querer comenzando a sonreír.

—Sí…i, ¡pero es por eso que tú debes venir conmigo! Si tengo compañía, ¡seré menos propenso a permitirme beber solo! No puedo dejar que bebas, tampoco, no con el programa de entrenamiento en el que te tengo.

—¡Sí! —responde Yuuri, entusiasta.

Viktor le sonríe ampliamente a Yuuri, y Yuuri no puede evitar que sus ojos se ensanchen con sorpresa mientras Viktor lo tira más cerca a su lado. —¡Buen entusiasmo!

Yuuri ríe nerviosamente, apretando las correas de su mochila. Disfrutaba de la compañía de Viktor, pero incluso así… tener a tu ídolo alrededor era ciertamente una experiencia.

Sin embargo, incluso si tener a Viktor alrededor era una experiencia novedosa que envió al corazón de Yuuri a una violenta arritmia en más de una ocasión, era imposible ignorar el verdadero problema que pesaba en su mente.

El alma gemela de Yuuri no había iniciado contacto alguno después su _Intentémoslo de nuevo_ , escrito en un tembloroso ruso por el cual Yuuri tuvo que pasar un tiempo leyendo cuidadosamente su diccionario para traducir. Su corazón da una punzada ante el recuerdo, pensando en cómo la caligrafía de su alma gemela podría haber sido un buen indicador de sus emociones. ¿Tenía la mano temblorosa de alivio, como la de Yuuri había estado? Yuuri mira sus manos desnudas una última vez antes de tirar de sus guantes.

Si había una cosa que Yuuri tenía que admitir, era que él definitivamente era malo para enfrentar sus problemas de frente. Era de los que esperaba evitar las llamadas al poner el teléfono fuera de su vista y en vibración. Yuuri se cubrió sus manos con sus guantas de patinaje artístico la mayor parte del tiempo, e incluso evitó mantener un bolígrafo en su persona a menos que realmente lo necesitara.

¿Qué estaba esperando? ¿Que su alma gemela escribiera algo, y lo lavara o frotara antes de que Yuuri posiblemente lo viera? ¿O que Yuuri _lo pudiera_ ver, pero no tener nada con lo que responder? Yuuri mira tristemente la espalda de Viktor mientras su entrenador guía el camino de vuelta a Yutopia en su bicicleta. No debería estar haciendo esto, y Yuuri se amonesta profundamente, porque hacer eso… ¿acaso no sólo haría las cosas peor?

El súbito chirrido de los frenos de la bicicleta despierta a Yuuri de su estupor, y planta sus pies justo a tiempo para detenerse y no estrellarse directamente en la bicicleta de Viktor.

—¡La luna se ve linda en el agua esta noche, Yuuri! —dice Viktor, felizmente inconsciente de la agitación interna de su pupilo.

—Mhm —dice Yuuri evadiendo, acuclillándose para amarrar sus brazos alrededor de Makkachin. El perro ansiosamente lame la cara de Yuuri, ambos alientos combinándose en una nube en el frío aire de la noche. Deja salir el más leve de los suspiros y entierra sus manos enguantadas en el suave pelaje del caniche, desesperadamente extrañando a Vicchan más que nunca.

De pronto, Yuuri siente una mano en su propia cabeza, y alza la mirada, sorprendido. Viktor le sonríe antes de toscamente revolver su cabello, y Yuuri deja salir un graznido poco digno. —¡Oye…!

—Aterrizaste uno en práctica, ¿pero estás nervioso por lograr uno en la competencia? —dice Viktor, y Yuuri se da cuenta de que Viktor ha notado su silencio. Viktor continúa suavemente molestando a Yuuri, moviendo su cabeza como si fuera un muñequito cabezón mientras continúa tratando de adivinar—. ¿Quizás estás extrañando tus tazones de cerdo? Yo _te_ dije que vas a ganar, ¡así que sólo necesitas trabajar duro y ser paciente!

—No es eso —comienza Yuuri vacilante, y Viktor se establece a su lado, alcanzando a Yuuri para darle palmaditas a Makkachin también.

—¿Es estrés? —Viktor adivina de nuevo, mirando a Yuuri.

En vez de admitir sus preocupaciones reales, Yuuri opta por asentir. No era realmente una mentira, de todos modos.

—Bueno… —dice Viktor lentamente— si hay algo que puedo hacer para ayudar, sólo tienes que decirme. Soy muy bueno en esto de los consejos, sabes.

—¿De verdad? —contesta Yuuri, sintiendo la más pequeña de las sonrisas comenzar a elevar las esquinas de su boca—. Está bien. Te creo.

Viktor le echa una mirada de soslayo, reflejando su pequeña sonrisa. —¿Oh? ¿Aunque no suenas tan seguro? —De un tirón, Viktor tiene las manos de Yuuri en las suyas, y Yuuri se impresiona al encontrarse de nuevo frente a los ojos de Viktor, con sólo la más pequeña de las distancias entre ellos.

—Estoy aquí para ti —Viktor dice con seriedad, viéndose tan solemne que Yuuri casi se siente ridículo por ponerse rojo esta vez—, y es mi deber como amigo y entrenador el asegurarme de que no hay nada molestándote, Yuuri.

—G… gracias —responde Yuuri, sintiendo como si su cabeza estuviera dando vueltas—. Um… puedes soltarme ahora.

Viktor deja ir… una de las manos de Yuuri, dejando la otra mano entrelazada con la izquierda de Viktor mientras su entrenador se instala en una posición más cómoda para sentarse. —Creo que la mejor forma de relajarse es sencillamente escuchar las olas del océano algunas veces —dice Viktor, viéndose completamente a gusto con tener la mano de Yuuri en la suya, incluso si este último se esfuerza por formar una sola oración coherente.

—Sabes —Viktor continúa, difícilmente agitado—, mientras más cercanos nos volvamos, más capaz seré de entender cómo patinas.

—Supongo… que hay _algo_ de lógica en eso —dice Yuuri, nervioso.

—¡Pero es verdad! Un entrenador debería entender cada centímetro de su aprendiz, ¿no crees?

 _¿Cada centímetro?_ —D… de cierto modo —tartamudea Yuuri.

Viktor tararea un «Mmm», y sus dedos se aprietan contra los de Yuuri. —¿Tu anterior entrenador no pasó tiempo conociendo qué es lo que compone a Yuuri? ¿Además de los tazones de cerdo?

Yuuri se sienta hacia atrás, estirando sus piernas antes de moverse a una posición más cómoda. Da un tirón experimental contra la mano de Viktor, y se sorprende cuando Viktor deja que sus dedos se comiencen a deslizar con facilidad —entonces Yuuri para, dejando que las puntas de sus dedos descansen contra la palma de Viktor incluso si su cara arde. Formar lazos, ¿cierto?

—Yo… yo supongo que lo hacíamos, algo así —dice Yuuri cuando es evidente que Viktor está esperando una respuesta—. Él solía estar ocupado afuera del entrenamiento, y supongo que, en realidad, fuimos capaces de "formar lazos" sólo en los viajes de competencias. Aunque no sé si eso cuenta.

—Podría —acepta Viktor, y sonríe mientras mira a Makkachin de pie para de nuevo acomodarse entre las piernas de Yuuri, presionando una cabeza peludita contra el pecho del hombre más joven—. Aunque espero que para el momento en que las competencias comiencen, ya tenga un mejor entendimiento sobre cómo patinas, Yuuri.

—Ya veo…

—Pero, de todos modos, _yo_ soy tu entrenador ahora —dice Viktor, pavoneándose, y Yuuri agita su cabeza hacia el lado, desconcertado—. Mis métodos son diferentes, y espero que estés listos para manejarlos, ahora que eres mío. —Los ojos de Viktor se deslizan hacia un lado para medir la reacción de Yuuri, sólo para verse encantado y satisfecho de ver que Yuuri se ha sonrojado en silencio. De nuevo.

De pronto golpea a Yuuri el hecho de que él y Viktor están sentados en una acera con vista a la playa de noche, iluminados sólo por la suave luz de la luna. No hay nadie más a la vista, y todo sobre la situación se siente extrañamente… íntimo.

Yuuri casi sale disparado a erguirse, y Makkachin deja salir un gimoteo molesto al haber perdido calor. Incluso Viktor se ve ligeramente abatido, pero sonríe cuando Yuuri lo mira de nuevo.

—¡Deberíamos irnos! ¡El lugar de ramen podría cerrar pronto! —dice Yuuri, intentando lo mejor que puede no empezar a tartamudear. Viktor tararea de acuerdo, lentamente levantándose de nuevo.

—Tienes razón, tienes razón. ¡Ciertamente estoy hambriento!

Yuuri mantiene sus ojos en sus zapatos mientras continúan caminando, el único sonido siendo los pasos de sus zapatos contra el concreto y la voz de Viktor mientras relata algunas comidas que Yuuri _realmente debería probar algún día en Rusia_.

Con lo nervioso que Viktor lo ponía, Yuuri tenía que admitir que podría definitivamente acostumbrarse a tener el tiempo de Viktor sólo para él. Era un poco egoísta pero… por años, sólo había sido capaz de mirar a Viktor a través de una pantalla, preguntándose cómo sería el hombre en persona. Y ahora que Yuuri sabía cómo era Viktor… Bueno, Viktor era ciertamente _mucho_ más animado de lo que Yuuri podría haber imaginado, pero seguía encantado de todos modos. Y, aun así, probablemente se lo debería haber esperado —aparte de su talento, el carisma de Viktor era lo que lo hacía popular incluso entre los fanáticos más casuales del patinaje artístico.

Yuuri mira a su entrenador, sonriendo cuando descubre que Viktor sigue relatando los mejores restaurantes en Rusia. Sí, Yuuri ciertamente era afortunado.

Yuuri mira distraídamente cómo su respiración hacía diminutas nubes en el aire mientras escucha, con la mitad de su oreja, el chiste de Viktor, sintiendo que su estómago de repente se retuerce haciendo nudos. Si su tiempo con Viktor eran algunas de las mejores horas de su día, entonces las noches eran unas de las más duras. La preocupación y el deseo por el éxito, acoplados con los recuerdos no deseados (y repentinos) de cada una de sus fallas pasadas… Yuuri se frota los ojos con irritación, sintiendo sus ojeras más que nunca. Sin mencionar el problema con su alma gemela. ¿Era siquiera un problema?

—¿Te gusta el pescado? Oh, qué estoy diciendo, ¡por supuesto que te gusta! No tendrás problema con el salmón ahumado en este lugar, pero quiero que pruebes nuestro _borscht_ , quiero ver qué pensarías de él… Además, ¡en la cena tendrás que hacerme saber qué comidas te gustan! ¡Ya me has presentado a la maravilla de los tazones de chuleta de cerdo! —Yuuri es traído de vuelta a la conversación de comida de Viktor por un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, y se inclina hacia él un poco a su pesar, agradecido por la calidez.

Si su alma gemela representaba a lo aterrador y desconocido, Yuuri podría probablemente considerar a Viktor como lo que lo llevó a tierra y lo mantuvo firme.

* * *

—Vaya, Yuuri, ¡tu alma gemela es ciertamente atrevido!

—¿Qué? —dice Yuuri, alzando la mirada de sus zapatos sin comprender. Es la mañana después del primer día de práctica, y sus músculos siguen doliendo por la intensidad del día anterior. Viktor holgazaneaba contra la puerta, tecleando su teléfono y palmeando amigablemente a Makkachin en su cabeza mientras ambos esperan a que Yuuri termine de ponerse los zapatos.

Su madre se inclina para apuntar en la dirección del cuello de Yuuri, presionando una mano contra su mejilla animadamente. —Normalmente no metería mi nariz en tus asuntos, pero a este ritmo, ¡lo hubieses lavado sin siquiera haberlo notado! Justo aquí, en la parte de atrás de tu cuello, ¡hay un pequeño corazón!

La cara de Yuuri arde en llamas, y se da una palmada para cubrir la parte posterior de su cuello mientras sus ojos automáticamente se balancean hacia Viktor para medir su reacción. Extrañamente, su entrenador tiene su boca cubierta con una mano enguantada, viendo atentamente a la pantalla de su teléfono como si éste guardara todos los secretos del mundo del patinaje artístico. Quién sabe —siendo Viktor, probablemente lo hacía. Yuuri estaba sencillamente agradecido de que él no pareciera prestar mucha atención, y se volvió hacia su madre con una apariencia avergonzada.

—Bueno, bueno, no te preocupes, ¡tu padre hacía prácticamente lo mismo cuando éramos más jóvenes! Aún lo hace, ¡y yo considero las sorpresas como la cosa más dulce! —Ríe su madre mientras se mueve afanosamente, dejando a Yuuri dividido entre sentirse levemente avergonzado ante la información, y agradecido de que sus padres todavía siguieran siendo tan asquerosamente dulces como siempre—. Aun así, ¡qué atrevido!

Yuuri la ve irse antes de dejar a sus ojos volver a Viktor, quien finalmente ha levantado su mirada de su teléfono. Cuando sus ojos se encuentran, Viktor simplemente sonríe antes de girar sobre sus talones y deslizar la puerta del onsen para abrirla. —Vamos, chicos, ¡tenemos trabajo que hacer!

Yuuri le da un des…corazonado tirón final a sus cordones antes de ponerse de pie, y para entonces, Viktor y Makkachin ya se habían lanzado hacia afuera de la puerta frontal. Yuuri se retrasa un poco más, presionando una mano en la parte posterior de su cuello. _¿Un corazón…?_ Yuuri gentilmente frota la marca que no puede ver con su dedo índice, antes de devolverla hasta sus ojos. Encuentra la más pequeña de las manchas de tinta en la yema de su dedo, y lucha contra otro sonrojo. Ninguno de ellos ha iniciado contacto desde hace un par de días, ¿pero quizás ésa era la manera de su alma gemela de dejar un mensaje tranquilizador? Él probablemente estaba ocupado, después de todo. Pero, ¿por qué ponerlo en un lugar donde Yuuri no sería capaz de verlo?

Yuuri se encuentra a sí mismo manteniendo el ritmo con la bicicleta de Viktor esta vez, pero sólo apenas. En medio de jadeos pesados, Yuuri echa una mirada furtiva hacia su ídolo, aún emocionado incluso con que sea el segundo día. Viktor tiene esa sonrisa agradable en su rostro otra vez, y sus orejas y nariz están rojas en el frío de la mañana. O al menos Yuuri piensa que es el frío —todo lo que puede sentir es su propio calor corporal, especialmente cuanto más tiempo corre.

—Hace calor, ¿no es así? —dice Viktor cuando su bicicleta rechina hasta frenar, y Yuuri deja salir un último soplido de aire en relieve ante la visión de la pista de patinaje.

—Oh… creí que estaba un poco helado —jadea Yuuri, mirando a Viktor desde donde estaba doblado—. Tus… orejas están un poco rojas.

Los ojos de Viktor se ensanchan, una mano volando hacia su oreja. —Ah, sí… ¡helado! El calor que estoy sintiendo debe venir de tu brillante entusiasmo, Yuuri —dice su entrenador, pero por alguna razón suena con menos entusiasmo de lo usual. Viktor suspira mientras Yuuri elonga en el lugar, levantando sus propios brazos en un tramo sobre él—. No creí que nadie notaría mi escritura…

—¿Huh? —Yuuri ladea su cabeza, apenas capaz de oír a Viktor por sobre su propio latido acelerado del corazón. En serio, _odiaba_ correr—. Perdón, ¿qué dijiste?

—¡Nada! —replica Viktor animado—. ¡Ahora, vamos, Aeroflot!

—¡Viktor! —protesta Yuuri, incluso si sigue al mayor.

Su entrenador le sonríe ampliamente, y Yuuri acepta el brazo que rodea su hombro sólo con el más leve de los sonrojos. Incluso se da a sí mismo una palmadita mental en la espalda —si la manera en la que Viktor demostraba afecto era mediante toques amistosos, Yuuri se podía acostumbrar a eso, ¿cierto?

* * *

Equivocado. Equivocado, equivocado, equivocado.

Yuuri estaba a punto de _explotar_.

—¡Yuuri! —dice Viktor inocentemente a la hora de la cena, dejándose caer al lado del hombre más joven con una cálida mano en el muslo de Yuuri. Es como si de pronto sus hombros estuvieran pegados, y cuando a Yuuri se le abre la boca sin querer, Viktor aprovecha la oportunidad para presionar suavemente una porción de arroz en su boca.

—Yuuri —arrulla Victor en las aguas termales, tirando a Yuuri más cerca con la excusa de ayudarlo a elongar después de un agotador día de entrenamiento. Por extraño que parezca, nuevamente tienen audiencia, y un hombre viejo parece realmente gustar de rezar a través de las puertas de cristal de las aguas termales.

—¿Yuuri? —inquiere Viktor, antes de preguntar si podrían ver una película juntos, y ellos pasan el noventa por ciento de ésta hablando de cualquier otra cosa excepto de la película que se proyecta frente a ellos. Lo que es agradable, piensa Yuuri, y luego su cerebro hace corto circuito cuando Viktor cae dormido y su cabeza aterriza en el hombro de Yuuri. No se quiere mover y despertar a su entrenador, así que eventualmente Yuuri también cae dormido, y se despierta con la boca llena de pelos (cortesía de Makkachin), tortícolis en su cuello, y un brazo con un dormilón Viktor Nikiforov en él.

—Yuuri —dice Viktor pensativamente, y acerca más a Yuuri para inclinar su barbilla y examinar su rostro. ¿Acaso Yuuri no se vería bien con delineador? Yuuri protesta vehementemente, y Viktor suspira, dejando que su mano se deslice contra la mejilla de Yuuri antes de que finalmente retroceda.

—¡Yuuri! —gimotea Viktor cuando Yuuri intenta hacer rodar a su entrenador fuera de su cama. No, ellos no podían dormir juntos _de nuevo_ y sí, Yuuri estaba seguro. Aun así, Viktor juguetonamente tira a Yuuri de nuevo a la cama, jugueteando con su cabello en una repetición de la noche de los _Hot Springs on Ice_. ¡Yuuri se vería mejor calvo, después de todo! Tal vez Viktor debería rasurarlo por él ahora mismo. Yuuri se lamenta con falso terror, pero su risa subsiguiente se desploma cuando atrapa a Viktor mirándolo con solemnidad.

—Yuuri… —Viktor dice justo después de eso, voz baja, y pasa su pulgar por el labio inferior de Yuuri—. Buenas noches.

 _Yuuri. ¿Yuuri? ¡Yuuri!_

— _Qué está pasando._ —Yuuri golpea su cabeza contra su escritorio con exasperación, pero lo hace un poco demasiado duro, y lamenta cada una de las pequeñas estrellas que cree ver girar alrededor de su cabeza. ¿Era posible llegar a hartarse de tu propio nombre? Probablemente no con la forma en la que sonaba en la voz de Viktor. De todos modos, ¿qué estaba _pasando_ con Viktor?

—Está en otro nivel de contacto físico —Yuuri gime en su escritorio, golpeando un dedo contra la madera. Makkachin se queja desde su cama, y la cabeza de Yuuri se eleva para mirar al caniche, retrocediendo hacia su puerta aprehensivamente—. Quizás no deberías estar aquí —Yuuri le dice al perro con pesar—. Viktor podría venir a buscarte.

Makkachin, ante esto, sólo ladra como si se sintiera afrontado, y Yuuri rápidamente presiona un dedo contra sus labios para silenciarlo. —¡Makkachin! ¡Shh!

La madera de su silla rechina cuando se levanta para caminar los pocos pasos hacia su cama. Makkachin sólo deja salir un resoplido satisfecho cuando Yuuri descansa su cara contra el suave pelaje, rascándole detrás de una de las orejas. Él probablemente no debería —su cabello aún está mojado por su baño de antes, y a este ritmo, está condenado a terminar con pelo de caniche pegado en el suyo propio. Pero Makkachin es tan cómodo, y a Yuuri le recuerda a Vicchan. —Makkachin, ¿normalmente Viktor es así?

Makkachin estornuda.

—Ya veo —dice Yuuri seriamente—. Así que normalmente es así. Digo, no hay nada de malo con eso, no siento como si fuera algo que deba parar… —Makkachin se vuelve para mirar a Yuuri, dándole una larga lamida en un lado de su cara—. Oh, ¡quizás tienes razón! ¡Probablemente es raro! Pero, ¿es malo si dijera… que de cierta forma me gustó? —Yuuri se pone serio, sentándose erguido en su cama y permitiendo que Makkachin se precipite a su regazo como una especie de perrito de bolso demasiado grande—. Nunca he sido tan cercano a alguien antes, y realmente me gusta su compañía…

 _¿Entonces cuál es el problema?_ Parece decir la cabeza ladeada de Makkachin. Eso, o se está preguntando por qué Yuuri ha parado de rascarle detrás de la oreja.

—El problema —murmura Yuuri mientras reanuda sus caricias— es que ambos tenemos almas gemelas en las que pensar.

Yuuri entierra su cabeza en el pelaje nuevamente, y Makkachin suspira, no contento de que las caricias hayan cesado una vez más.

¿Cómo era el alma gemela de Viktor? Yuuri gira para presionar su mejilla en el cuello de Makkachin, dejando que los rizos de su pelaje le hagan cosquillas en la nariz. _Apuesto a que es hermoso_ , piensa Yuuri. _Cualquiera que Viktor tenga de alma gemela es probablemente genial. Cualquier que tenga a Viktor es increíblemente afortunado…_

Permanece allí por unos cuantos momentos hasta que no puede contener más su respiración, y Yuuri gentilmente corre a Makkachin a un lado en pos de caminar hacia su escritorio por un bolígrafo.

Para remate, las manos de Yuuri están temblando, y las empuña y desempuña antes de finalmente destapar el bolígrafo. Está dividido —pero incluso con toda la confusión a la que se ha estado exponiendo, él tiene que admitir que debe pasar más tiempo enfocándose en _su_ alma gemela, en vez de… Yuuri sacude su cabeza toscamente.

 _Hola_ , escribe. _¿Cómo estás?_

Yuuri escucha pasos aproximándose a su cuarto, y alza la mirada, completamente esperando que Viktor ingrese despreocupadamente. De todos modos, éstos se detienen abruptamente, antes de comenzar de nuevo y alejarse. Yuuri inclina su cabeza con curiosidad, pero probablemente sólo ha sido uno de los miembros de su familia…

Se encoge de brazos y vuelve a su mano, sólo para paralizarse. Sus caracteres han sido abruptamente refregados, para dejar solamente la más raída sombra de gris de la tinta. La mente de Yuuri de inmediato se pone en modo histérico, y se asegura de buscar en cada centímetro de sí por cualquier posible respuesta. ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué había…? ¿Por qué su alma gemela borraría sus palabras sin…?

Yuuri alcanza nuevamente su bolígrafo, completa intención de escribir otro saludo tembloroso, cuando su puerta se abre, el final de ésta chocando sonoramente contra la pared. Yuuri se voltea, apenas siendo capaz de ver a Viktor a través de las lágrimas en sus ojos, y su entrenador se paraliza, su sonrisa ligera pegada a su rostro casi cómicamente. Se derrite un instante después, y Viktor se ve absolutamente conmocionado.

—¿Yuuri?

—V…Viktor —susurra Yuuri, mortificado. Rápidamente frota sus ojos, volteándose—. Perdón, este realmente no es el mejor de los momentos.

—Yo… —Por el rabillo del ojo, Yuuri ve los ojos de Viktor volar hacia su mano izquierda, limpiando una lágrima solitaria, y su rostro parece palidecer—. ¿Yuuri?

—Yo no… —Yuuri hace una pausa, sin palabras. ¿Por qué estaba llorando? ¿Siquiera valía la pena llorar? Podría haber una razón plausible por la que sus palabras habían sido borradas casi tan pronto como él las había escrito, y la comunicación entre ambos había sido difícil en primer lugar.

 _Pero por eso fue que pensé que cada interacción era tan valiosa_ , piensa Yuuri, sintiendo nuevas lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos.

—Yuuri…

—¡No, Viktor! —estalla Yuuri; luego se congela. Él y Viktor se miran con varios niveles de sorpresa, entonces Viktor siente como si sus lágrimas repentinamente se han secado gracias al horror que de pronto siente—. ¡Lo siento! Lo siento, no quería…

Viktor mira hacia abajo, apretando sus labios. Cuando levanta la vista, sus ojos tienen una mirada de acero, como si hubiese decidido algo, y le hace un gesto a Yuuri para que vaya y se siente con él en la cama. Yuuri gimotea un poco, pero cumple, y Makkachin salta al suelo para acomodar a los dos.

—¿Hay algo con lo que te pueda ayudar? —pregunta Viktor solemnemente, ubicando una mano tranquilizadora en el hombro de Yuuri. Él sacude su cabeza.

—No… perdón… Ahora mismo, realmente no me gustaría hablar de eso.

—Podemos hablar de algo más, entonces. Además, si quieres relajarte, ¿me dejarías peinar tu cabello? —Viktor chasquea su lengua con gentileza, levantando un mechón húmedo del cabello de Yuuri—. No puedes dormir así… Además, tienes algo de pelo de Makkachin en él.

—Lo sabía —Yuuri dice, riendo entre lágrimas. Viktor se ve casi triste mientras su mano se eleva para limpiar la última de las lágrimas de Yuuri, y Yuuri se sonroja—. Perdón, sé que siempre tiendo a llorar…

—No te disculpes —Viktor dice tranquilizadoramente—. ¿Puedes venir y sentarte en el suelo? Toma un cojín si no es cómodo. ¿Y tienes un cepillo?

—Mm. —Yuuri lo busca y se lo pasa a Viktor, ubicándose frente a su entrenador—. Es un poco vergonzoso… Soy afortunado de que no me hayas visto en mi peor momento. Esto no es nada comparado con mi reacción después… del anterior Grand Prix…

—Las emociones no son algo que debas ignorar así de fácil —replica Viktor, inyectando de nueva una dosis más pequeña de entusiasmo en sus palabras—. No hay nada malo con mostrar tus emociones fácilmente.

—Aun así, es vergonzoso —Yuuri masculla, ya más relajado ante el deslizar del cepillo a través de su cabello.

—Bueno, sea lo que sea, sólo debes saber que todo problema tiene solución —Viktor dice animadamente, y le da un tranquilizador tirón a la oreja de Yuuri—. Puede tomar tiempo, pero nada dura para siempre.

Yuuri tararea, sus ojos abriéndose para mirar la baja luz de su lámpara de escritorio. —Espero que tengas razón.

—Sé que la tengo. —Viktor se detiene, una mano cepillando el cuello de Yuuri por accidente, y Yuuri se estremece un poco—. Al menos en este asunto. Lo siento, Yuuri.

—¿Hm? ¿Por qué? —Los ojos de Yuuri se cierran nuevamente, y se inclina hacia el toque de Viktor.

Un obturador de cámara suena, y la mano de Viktor hace una pausa desde donde se desliza contra el cabello de Yuuri. Una risita aguda hace erupción en respuesta a otras dos voces silbando en reprimenda.

—Las _trillizas_ —Yuuri dice en voz alta, un ojo se abre para mirar la puerta semiabierta—, están hoy de visita mientras sus padres tienen una noche de cita. Pero ellas realmente ya deberían estar _dormidas_.

Las risillas sólo se hacen más fuertes, y la puerta se cierra rápidamente después de eso, el sonido de tres pares de rápidos pies marchándose.

—Uno pensaría que sabrían cómo silenciar el teléfono, al menos —Viktor dice perezosamente, reanudando su tarea de peinar el cabello de Yuuri. Yuuri simplemente tararea en respuesta, dejándose hundir de nuevo en la relajación.

—Yuuri —dice Viktor, y los ojos de Yuuri se abren nuevamente ante la baja urgencia que cree oír atada a la voz de Viktor—. Lo siento tanto.

Yuuri chilla cuando siente los brazos de Viktor recogerlo del suelo para ponerlo directamente de vuelta en su regazo, y su rostro hierve ante la sensación de la cara de Viktor hundiéndose en la parte posterior de su cuello. —¿ _Viktor…_? —El cepillo hace un estruendo contra el piso.

—Yuuri —murmura Viktor—, no quería hacerte llorar.

—Pero tú _no lo hiciste_ —Yuuri dice, retorciéndose. Su cara se siente incómodamente caliente, y puede sentir la calidez del aliento de Viktor haciéndole cosquillas en los cabellos de su nuca. Viktor suspira, sólo haciéndolo peor—. ¡Hey!

Yuuri chilla sonoramente cuando siente los labios de Viktor a un lado de su cuello, y se arrastra hacia delante y fuera de las manos de Viktor para caer de lleno sobre el piso. —Qué estás… ¡Qué fue eso!

—Yuuri…

— _No, nonono_ —dice Yuuri en un inteligible inglés, rostro en llamas—. No tienes que hacer eso. ¡No puedes! ¿No te importa que tengas un alma gemela?

—Sí —dice Viktor seriamente.

—¿No crees que le _importaría_? ¿Si lo descubre?

Ante eso, la esquina de la boca de Viktor parece estremecerse. —Probablemente no.

—Hey, deja de sonreír. —regaña Yuuri con firmeza, y la pequeña media sonrisa de Viktor cae mientras él asiente seriamente—. Oh por Dios, estás _loco_.

Viktor se las arregla para contenerse un segundo antes de soltar: —Loco por _ti_.

Yuuri gime, enterrando su cara en sus manos. —No puedo hacer esto… Sé que sabes que me siento atraído hacia ti, supongo que ha sido obvio, pero _no puedo_ permitirme que…

—¿Es así? Yuuri. —dice Viktor de nuevo, gentilmente tirando del brazo de Yuuri—. Por favor. —Hay un chasquido de un lápiz destapándose, y Yuuri parpadea hacia Viktor confusamente. Sólo tiene un segundo para registrar el lápiz en la mano de Viktor antes de que ser tirado hacia delante y sobre el regazo de Viktor, casi cayendo contra el pecho del otro hombre.

—¡Hey, hey! —Yuuri jadea mientras Viktor rápidamente le inclina la barbilla hacia arriba. La punta del marcador es fría contra su labio superior, y Yuuri se congela de la sorpresa—. Tú… ¿morado?

Y Yuuri observa, sorprendido, mientras un precipitado bigote morado aparece en la cara de Viktor, contorneando la ridículamente… amplia sonrisa de su ídolo.

—¡Sorpresa! —Viktor dice mientras garabatea un corazón en la mejilla de Yuuri; y Yuuri _sabe_ que es un corazón porque puede ver su copia exacta apareciendo justo debajo del ojo de Viktor. Morado. Ridículo.

—Lo descubrí hace poco, lo prometo. ¿Días atrás? —comienza Viktor, el bigote morado meneándose de arriba a abajo _ridículamente_ —. Sólo pretendía esperar hasta que pudiera hacer que te concentraras sólo en mí… Quería gustarte por ser yo, en vez de gracias a una especie de… oh, Yuuri —Viktor se interrumpe, afligido—. ¡Por favor, no llores!

—¡Tú, _idiota_! —Yuuri gime, poco importándole que está usando un insulto contra su ídolo por primera vez en la vida—. Estaba muriendo por los sentimientos que tenía hacia ti y mi alma gemela, ¿y tú has sabido que eras _ambos_ hace _días_?

—«Muriendo» es una palabra fuerte —Viktor dice suavemente, tirando más cerca a Yuuri de su regazo. Yuuri apenas tiene la fuerza para resistirse, tan débil de… las rodillas que se siente, y sólo puede empujar contra el pecho de Viktor con los brazos flojos—. Lo siento…

—C… cómo te… cuándo te…

—Cuando estábamos tomando desayuno y tú me mostraste tu mano —admite Viktor tímidamente, y Yuuri lo mira furioso a través de una nueva oleada de lágrimas pasmadas.

—Debería simplemente dejarte, ahora mismo —Yuuri dice con seriedad, y Viktor sacude su cabeza, enterrando su rostro en el espacio del hombro de Yuuri—. Qué afortunado eres de que te he estado esperando por _siempre_.

—Afortunado —Viktor repite de acuerdo, y su cabeza se mueve hacia arriba para presionar cálidos labios contra el lado del cuello de Yuuri.

—Viktor —Yuuri murmura, sintiéndose absolutamente afectado—. ¿Por qué me hiciste _esperar_? ¿Eres mío? ¿De verdad eres mío?

—Sí —musita Viktor, echándole un vistazo a la mandíbula de Yuuri—. Sí.

—Me deberías haber dicho —llora Yuuri. Viktor aprieta sus brazos alrededor de Yuuri, acercándolo más.

—Lo sé… Lo siento.

—Vas a tener que trabajar por ese perdón —Yuuri dice, intentando sonar furioso a través de sus hipidos—. Yo sólo no quiero… no quiero tener que esperar por ti más tiempo.

—¿Te hace feliz? ¿Que soy tu alma gemela? —Viktor murmura, finalmente alzando la mirada, y Yuuri no puede evitar reír por la nariz ante el ahora… manchado bigote púrpura.

—No puedo… el bigote me está distrayendo.

—Mm. —Viktor presiona su pulgar contra su lengua y comienza a frotar el labio superior de Yuuri. Yuuri se sonroja cuando Viktor presiona deliberadamente su pulgar contra sus labios, ojos a medio cerrar mientras se acerca aún más.

Él también limpia el corazón bajo el ojo de Yuuri, y Yuuri mira, asombrado, mientras éste desaparece del rostro de Viktor también.

—Yo nunca… lo vi antes —murmura Yuuri—. Así que ese corazón en la parte posterior de mi cuello, ¿fuiste tú?

—Y todas las otras veces antes —Viktor dice mientras le tiende el marcador a Yuuri—. Quería sorprenderte y hacer de esta una ocasión feliz, pero una parte de mí quería asegurarse de que me tuvieras solamente a mí en tu mente.

Yuuri mira, fascinado, mientras la línea que dibuja en el antebrazo izquierdo de Viktor aparece en el suyo propio. Lo hace rememorar la secundaria y un tablero… de… tres líneas. —Te hice esperar por tanto tiempo —nota Yuuri de pronto.

Viktor suspira y se inclina hacia adelante para tocar la nariz de Yuuri con la suya, sonriendo cuando los ojos del más joven saltan al encuentro de los suyos. —No lo sabías entonces. Además, cualquiera estaría nervioso si su alma gemela le escribiera en una lengua completamente diferente.

—Podríamos haber escrito en inglés —musita Yuuri, permitiéndose relajarse un poco en el abrazo de Viktor—. Fui a Detroit por unos años, podría haber escrito…

—Quizás ambos estábamos asustados de buscar alternativas —Viktor sugiere, y Yuuri se sobresalta un poco ante la sensación de los labios de Viktor cepillándose contra sus mejillas—. No sabía qué esperar si alguna vez nos _conocíamos_.

—¿Qué te parece ahora? Estás… ¿Estabas feliz cuando descubriste que era yo? ¿O esperaste un poco más porque…?

—Yuuri —interrumpe Viktor, echándose hacia atrás—. Vine a Japón por _ti_. Tu vídeo, tu patinaje… Puede que haya pensado que eras interesante, pero mientras más tiempo pasaba contigo, pensé que eras _increíble_. —Viktor sonríe, frotando las mejillas manchadas de lágrimas de Yuuri—. Estaba tan feliz cuando me di cuenta de que tú eras _mío_. Lo llevé un poco muy lejos, supongo.

—La confusión fue difícil —admite Yuuri, voz baja, y Viktor presiona sus frentes juntas mientras amarra sus manos detrás, en la espalda de Yuuri.

—Fue estúpido esperar tanto como lo hice —Viktor responde, sonriendo, y Yuuri finalmente siente el comienzo de una sonrisa empezar a levantar las comisuras de su boca—. Ah, Yuuri.

—Creo que estoy soñando —Yuuri interrumpe seriamente y Viktor ríe encantado.

—¡Eso me haría el hombre de tus sueños! Qué gran alabanza, ya puedo decir que me mimarás. —Una de las manos de Viktor sube para presionarse contra la nuca de Yuuri, tirando de él más y más cerca—. Pienso que si esto _fuera_ un sueño, nunca querría despertar.

Yuuri no puede evitarlo —gime cuando los labios de Viktor finalmente se presionan contra los suyos, y mantener sus manos empuñadas alrededor de la tela de la bata de Viktor es todo lo que puede hacer. Viktor, no obstante, besa exactamente como Yuuri lo esperaba de él; lleno de habilidad y pasión acalorada.

Viktor sólo cede cuando Yuuri comienza a luchar por aire, e incluso entonces, el alma gemela de Yuuri (¡su alma gemela!) se mueve para presionarle besos por toda la cara. Yuuri apenas recupera el aliento cuando Viktor renueva su asalto, tirando a Yuuri más cerca con entusiasmo hasta que el pecho de Yuuri se presiona contra el suyo.

Es casi demasiado para Yuuri —él siente que se arquea hacia atrás bajo el ímpetu de Viktor, y enlaza sus manos detrás del cuello de Viktor en busca de apoyo. Él nunca ha besado a nadie de esta manera en su vida, y casi piensa que se podría desmayar ante toda la situación. Es casi tan ridículo lo seguro que Yuuri se siente. Está básicamente a horcajadas de Viktor mientras éste se inclina hacia adelante hasta que sólo los brazos de Viktor impiden que caiga al suelo, y _aun así_ , Yuuri recibe beso tras beso.

Comete el error —o quizás es algo bueno— de dejar que sus labios se abran por aire en medio de otro beso, y Viktor aprovecha la oportunidad de profundizarlo. Es vergonzoso, pero Yuuri deja salir un gemido elevado ante la sensación, y la mano de Viktor le acaricia la nuca con suavidad.

—Viktor —Yuuri susurra cuando finalmente es capaz de liberarse, y Viktor tararea desde donde había enterrado su rostro en la curva del cuello de Yuuri. Un pinchazo tiene a Yuuri retorciéndose, y Viktor suelta una risa suave—, espera…

Yuuri parpadea agradecido cuando Viktor los levanta de nuevo en una posición sentada y vertical, y su alma gemela aparta los flequillos de Yuuri. —¿Mm?

—Creo que… quizás necesitamos ir más despacio —Yuuri dice tímidamente, y Viktor sonríe gentilmente, ojos recorriendo adorablemente el rostro enrojecido de Yuuri.

— _Okay_ —dice su alma gemela en inglés, presionando un inocente beso en la mejilla de Yuuri—. Lo que tú desees.

Yuuri se sonroja cuando sus ojos bajan para descubrir que la bata de Viktor se ha caído nuevamente, exhibiendo un hombro. Los ojos de Viktor siguen a los de Yuuri casi con pereza, observando mientras Yuuri levanta nuevamente el marcador y dibuja un corazón de apariencia vacilante en la pálida piel de allí. Con una traviesa sonrisa, Viktor alcanza el cuello de la propia camisa de Yuuri para tirarlo hacia abajo, y ambos se maravillan ante la visión de un corazón idéntico.

—Dudo que esto se haga viejo —dice Viktor, presionando un beso en el hombro de Yuuri, y Yuuri asiente de acuerdo, sus ojos cerrándose. El aliento de Viktor revolotea contra la mejilla de Yuuri, y sus ojos se abren para encontrar a Viktor devolviéndole la mirada.

—¿Un beso más? —pregunta Viktor sonriendo—. Sé que tenemos que ir a cenar pronto.

Yuuri mira hacia abajo y observa el ascenso y descenso del pecho de Viktor, lentamente levantando sus ojos de vuelta para echar un vistazo a un Viktor que sonríe suavemente. —Mhm.

— _Okay_ —repite su alma gemela, voz baja, su mano derecha subiendo para acunar la parte trasera del cuello de Yuuri—… Soy tan afortunado, Yuuri.

Yuuri es besado profundamente antes de que siquiera pueda comenzar a responder, pero mientras deja caer el marcador de nuevo para finalmente permitirle a sus manos sentir lo suave que es el cabello de Viktor, no puede evitar pensar que _él_ era el afortunado de tener a Viktor como su alma gemela.

* * *

 **N!T:**

AL FIN, EL MOMENTO QUE TODOS ESPERÁBAMOS. No tengo mucho más que decir que gracias enormes por su gran apoyo, es genial que también disfruten con este fic (L) me gustaría que esta vez intentaran dejar un review con su reacción, necesito saber que no soy la única que moría porque pasara esto. xD

Yyy sólo queda el último capítulo. Ha sido un placer enorme traducir para ustedes y diosss, ya se está acabando *llora* PD. ¿Notaron que la escena en que las trillizas le sacan la foto a ambos es la foto del ending de _Yuri on Ice_? (L) Hay muchas referencias sutiles a lo que es el canon en este fic, ¡lo cual lo hace genial! (L)

Lamento si lxs he hecho esperar demasiado, pero con divasa nos dividimos el trabajo de una manera diferente esta vez; yo traduje este capítulo y ella traducirá el último —cambio de último momento debido a que divasa se vio consumida por ese mal que llamamos escuela. Digo esto porque eso quiere decir que no sé cuándo estará el capítulo, ¡pero no se preocupen! Es el último y queremos (y a la vez no) darle fin a este lindo proyecto que tomamos juntas.

Poooor cierto, un poquito de auto publicidad: si hay algún alma sedienta a morir de Victuuri, hace poco subí una historia sobre ellos, se llama Stay by my side. :D Algo que pueden leer mientras esperan el último capítulo de Unwritten, si es que les pica la curiosidad, no sé. Si desean pasarse sería súper genial~.

¡Muchos besos y abrazos a todas las personas que comentan/ponen fav/siguen esta historia! Nos vemos en el próximo —y último :(— capítulo~.


	6. Capítulo 6

Summary del capítulo: Había tomado una cantidad sorprendentemente pequeña de esfuerzo para convencer a Yuuri de ir a una cita con él en uno de sus días de descanso.

—Seguro —había dicho Yuuri tímidamente cuando Viktor mencionó el tema—. Eso me gustaría.

…

 **Aviso** : diabéticos, absténganse de leer este capítulo, porque es la cosa más dulce del mundo mundial. Quien avisa no es traidor. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Yyy disfruten del último capítulo de Unwritten, escrito y traducido con muchísimo amor. (L)

* * *

 **Unwritten | Capítulo 6**

* * *

Cuando a Yurio se le concede uno de sus pocos descansos del día, no espera pasarlo agonizando por dos personas en las que él realmente no debería estar pensando. En absoluto. (O eso se dice a sí mismo).

No puede evitarlo —cada _ping_ de una notificación de su teléfono lo tiene cerca de arrancarlo de donde sea, listo para ser aliviado de esta _culpa_ , sólo para tirarlo aparte con frustración después de descubrir que era sólo otro inútil mensaje de texto.

A Yuri no le debería importar, realmente no.

Había dejado Japón después de los Hot Springs on Ice de repente y sin otra palabra para Viktor o _Yuuri_ , porque la sola visión de ellos tan asquerosamente felices era demasiado para su estómago. (O demasiado para que su "drama adolescente lo procesara", como Mila había dicho. Él le había escupido como un niño, y después había pasado los próximos cinco minutos siendo lanzado sin ceremonias en el aire).

Pero ni siquiera su abrupta partida y resultantes sentimientos de _golpear-al-cerdito-japonés-contra-el-polvo_ habían logrado hacer algo para frenar los primeros sentimientos de culpa que habían ocurrido durante los días subsiguientes.

Yuri no era cruel. _Sabía_ tan bien como todos la importancia de las almas gemelas, incluso si sus propios sentimientos hacia el tema eran complicados, en el mejor de los casos. Y Yuri se había ido sin dejar ninguna otra palabra, completamente esperando que esos dos idiotas se dieran cuenta de inmediato. Después de todo, ¿vivir juntos? ¿Entrenar juntos 24/7? Por mucho que a Yuri le diera un mal sabor de boca pensar en eso, tenía que concederles eso, ¿no era así? Y Viktor _tenía_ que haberse dado cuenta para esos momentos —incluso con la olvidadiza mente del mayor (Yuri hunde sus patines en el hielo), Viktor debería, al menos, comenzado a darse cuenta de que él ya estaba respirando el mismo aire que su maldita alma gemela. Quizás el cuatro ojos había descubierto la pista también. _Y_ ellos incluso iban a conocer a sus "almas gemelas" en algún lugar el día después de la competencia. No había forma en que ellos lo arruinaran, ¿o sí?

Incluso cuando Yuri había aterrizado en Rusia y se lanzó a la práctica —con el gran incentivo de la aterradora ex-esposa de Yakov—, se había permitido mantener la más pequeña de las atenciones a su teléfono por una notificación de Viktor. O un artículo de noticias. Lo que fuera, en realidad. Viktor era un de las personas más extravagantes que Yuri conocía… Si Viktor ya lo había descubierto, él habría _tenido_ que cotillear sobre eso con alguien para este momento. Sólo necesitaba haberle dicho a una o dos personas para que se expandiera como fuego por todas las noticias en cada centímetro del mundo.

Y, aun así… nada.

Habían sido días, y Yuuri está dividido entre una mezcla de engreída satisfacción a expensas de dos idiotas, y la culpa de no haberle dicho al menos a _alguien_.

Yuri frunce el ceño. Pero realmente —No Es Su Problema. Entonces Yuri pausa para reclinarse contra la barrera de la pista de patinaje, acercando sus cejas, pensativo. Pero quizás si Yuuko supiera, entonces ella sería capaz de insinuárselos a ellos… o al menos decirle a Yuri si esos dos idiotas ya se habían _encontrado_ por segunda vez…

No. Yuri sacude su cabeza antes de alzar sus brazos para tirar su cabello hacia atrás en una floja media cola de caballo. No, eso era un paso demasiado lejos, pero… era un tema tan importante…

Sin que Yuri se dé cuenta, Yakov le da una mirada confundida mientras patina para hablar con Mila, mirando preocupadamente a su patinador más joven mientras Yuri agitadamente estrella el filo de su patín derecho en el hielo, repetidamente.

Lilia lo mira por sobre su sujetapapeles, estrechando sus ojos verdes tras sus lentes. — _Yuri._ Si insistes en pasar tu descanso vandalizando y destruyendo la pista, ¿deberíamos terminarlo antes y mandarte directo de vuelta a trabajar?

Yuri se endereza casi en una pose militar, brazos a los lados. —¡Perdón!

—Hm. —Lilia se aleja para estudiar atentamente sus notas, y Yuri deja que la tensión se licúe de sus músculos.

Esto tenía que terminar. El único modo en el que Yuri debería siquiera pensar en el Yuri-cerdito era en términos de cómo _destruirlo_ en la competencia, no agonizando sobre su maldita vida amorosa. Yuri saca su teléfono nuevamente, chequeando el tiempo para confirmar que tenía unos pocos minutos más libres, antes de escribir un nuevo mensaje a Viktor.

 _Oye, Viktor. Ya lo conociste? Ya descubriste quién es tu alma gemela?_

Yuri guarda su teléfono en su bolsillo casi con violencia, estirando sus brazos sobre su cabeza en un intento de relajarlos. Cinco segundos después, saca su teléfono de nuevo. _Es el Yuri japonés_ , clarifica Yuri, deseando tener un iPhone para hacer esa cosa del efecto slam que tenía iMessage. Lo que fuera para hacerle llegar el mensaje al hombre mayor. _Katsuki Yuri. Ése._

Ahora, Yuri entrega su teléfono a un Yakov aún más confundido y descontento, antes de patinar hacia el lado de la pista donde Lilia se había reclinado, todavía concentrada en su portapapeles.

—Listo —Yuri declara con claridad, encontrándose con duros ojos verdes—. Me gustaría volver a la práctica, por favor.

No lo dejan ir hasta horas después, y cuando Yuri saca su teléfono, es con el temblor de manos más ligero. Yuri está en el medio de un trago de agua de su botella cuando sus somnolientos ojos registran dos respuestas de Viktor Nikiforov, y la escupe en el medio del suelo frente a él. (—Asqueroso —le dice Mila, ofendida.)

 _Yurio, eres psíquico? Wowow, cómo supiste!_

 _Lo descubrí de alguna manera la mañana después del Hot Springs on Ice! Yuuri ha sido taaan adorable, apenas puedo soportarlo! Hablando de eso, ya has abarcado el significado de Ágape, Yurio?_

Yuri casi tira su teléfono al espacio frente a él, pero termina siendo levantado por una furiosa Mila, la cual pensaba que él había intentado tirar su insultante pieza de tecnología hacia ella. (—Primero casi escupes agua en mi bolso, ¿y ahora intentas abusar de mí? —¡Claro que _no_! Déjame bajar, ¡ _bruja_!)

 _Honestamente_ , piensa Yuri mientras ordena sus ropas. Esos dos no eran más que problemas. _Lamento haber intentado involucrarme_ , decide Yuri, sintiéndose contrariado.

—Yuri —Yakov dice con aspereza mientras pasa—, vamos a cerrar. Arréglate para ir a casa.

Yuri gruñe en respuesta antes de echarse al hombro su mochila. No diría que se sentía mejor, pero… Yuri aprieta el tirante de su mochila. Ahora, ya que el último retazo de algo molesto rondando su cabeza se había ido, se podía enfocar un cien por ciento en ganar el Grand Prix.

Yuri sale al vigorizante aire de la noche, ojos deslizándose por el estacionamiento hasta que su mirada cae en Yakov y Lilia, esperando en el auto. Una brisa helada le golpea la mejilla, y tiembla, hundiendo su cabeza hasta su pecho por calor. Al menos, ésa es su excusa. Yuri deja que sus ojos bajen hasta sus manos desnudas por un largo segundo antes de torcerlos hacia arriba y dar un paso adelante en el frío aire del atardecer.

 _Sólo esperen._

* * *

Yuuko inhala bruscamente cuando, un día, abre Instagram y una foto de Viktor y Yuuri emerge para abrasar sus ojos. Era adorable. Era _doméstico_. Era una foto de Viktor peinando el cabello de Yuuri, luz suave de una lámpara de pie que gentilmente iluminaba las pequeñas sonrisas en ambos rostros, y Yuuko estaba un cien por ciento segura de que aquella era una foto que definitivamente _no_ había sido tomada con el permiso de ninguno de los dos. Especialmente juzgando por la suave intimidad de la foto.

Eso, que y la foto estaba posteada en la cuenta de Instagram de sus niñas.

—¡Axel, Lutz, y _Loop_! —Yuuko ruge, su teléfono azotando la mesa de la cocina con un ruidoso golpe. Le da un segundo gracias a la carcasa de su teléfono antes de ser distraída por tres diferentes colores de pijamas apresurándose a ingresar al cuarto, sus dueñas mirando a cualquier lado excepto a su madre.

—¿Qué… —Y Yuuko levanta su teléfono— es _esto_?

—¡Yuuri! —comienzan a hablar las tres de ellas, sus caras de querubines al fin alzándose para sonreír como soles a su madre con falsa inocencia— Y Viktor.

—Si~í —dice Yuuko lentamente—. ¿Y no creen que es un poco irrespetuoso de su parte subir una foto como esta?

—¿Por qué? —interjecta Lutz, su cabeza inclinándose—. No están saliendo. Además, ¡todos los otakus del patinaje la amarán!

Yuuko abre su boca para protestar, antes de cerrarla con grapas. Seguro, ellos no estaban saliendo. Ellos tenían diferentes almas gemelas, ¿no era así? Pero…

Yuuko mira a sus niñas una vez más antes de levantar su teléfono para observar la foto. Sus ojos se deslizan de la pantalla a su muñeca, donde Nishigori había escrito _Estaré pronto en casa_ una hora atrás. La probabilidad de que Viktor y Yuuri fueran almas gemelas era increíblemente reducida, ¿verdad? Pero…

—Ellos se ven bien juntos —medita Yuuko, frunciendo el ceño levemente.

—¡Sí, se ven bien! —corean las trillizas.

—¿Quiénes se ven bien?

—¡Papá!

Nishigori se tambalea un poco ante el ataque violento de cariño de sus hijas, incluso cuando camina de costado hacia su esposa para fisgonear por sobre su hombro para ver su teléfono. —Oigan, niñas, lo hicieron de nuevo, ¿huh? ¿No creen que se pasaron esta vez?

—Aunque no están saliendo —dice Yuuko, un insípido eco de las palabras de sus hijas—. Entonces…

—¿No están saliendo? —Nishigori frunce el ceño—. Sé que esto puede sonar un poco raro, pero _yo_ siempre pensé…

—¿Que ellos eran almas gemelas? —Yuuko voltea incrédulos ojos sobre su esposo, quien se sonroja ligeramente.

—Bueno, ¡nunca se sabe! O sea, especialmente con la frecuencia con la que Yuuri tenía sus manos cubiertas de ruso cuando éramos niños, ¿y ahora un ruso aparece de la nada? Garantizado, es Viktor. ¿Acaso no tiene más sentido eso?

Yuuko mira a su esposo con la boca abierta, lentamente procesando las posibilidades.

—Oh mi Dios. —Nishigori alcanza la boca de Yuuko y gentilmente la cierra con un dedo, y ella lo golpea distraídamente—. ¡Oh mi Dios! ¡Ellos podrían ser almas gemelas! ¿Crees que lo saben? Oh, ¡claro que lo saben! ¡Te apuesto a que lo saben desde el principio!

—Oye, espera —dice Nishigori rápidamente—. Dije que aquello era sólo una _idea_ porque _como que_ tenía sentido. No te metas ideas extrañas en tu cabeza ahora…

—Iremos allá a cenar —dice Yuuko con firmeza, ya presionando el número de Yuuri en su teléfono. Sus hijas hacen hurras con alegría, acallando el suspiro de Nishigori.

—Sólo no asumas cosas, ¿vale? —evade Nishigori y Yuuko le sonríe.

—No lo hago, no lo hago… es eso que _qué pasaría si_ , ¿sabes? Sólo quiero que Yuuri sea feliz, y todo eso… Pero prometo que no les diré nada, sólo quizás observarlos un poco y ver si… Ah, ¿hola? ¡Yuuri! Me estaba preguntando si…

—Ustedes, niñas, sí que hacen que un montón de cosas pasen, ¿no es así? —Nishigori dice pensativamente a sus niñas, y ellas le sonríen luminosamente con gestos idénticos a inocencia pura.

—¡Si tú lo dices, papá!

* * *

Yuuko se inclina contra su marido para murmurar discretamente en su oído, sintiéndose sin dudas incómoda. —Creo que esto fue una mala idea.

—¿Tú _crees_? —sisea Nishigori desde la comisura de su boca—. ¡Niñas! Guarden sus celulares, ¡no fotos!

—Yuuri —canturrea Viktor, inclinándose en el espacio personal de Yuuri por centésima vez—, ¿quieres algo más de salsa?

—Ah, no —responde Yuuri, sonriendo como si no se diera cuenta de que Viktor estaba prácticamente cayéndose en su regazo—. Estoy bien, gracias.

—Mm. —Viktor le sonríe como sol con gentileza, tirando un brazo alrededor de sus hombros—. ¿Y?, ¿qué tal todo? Supuse que difícilmente los vería fuera del Ice Castle Hasetsu, ¡así que es muy agradable tener la oportunidad de conocer mejor a los amigos de Yuuri fuera del ambiente de trabajo!

Yuuko está tan paraliza por el brazo alrededor de los hombros de Yuuri que casi olvida contestar su pregunta. —Oh, bueno, ¡estamos bien! Recientemente tuvimos una maravillosa noche de citas, como ya saben, ¡y quería agradecerles por dejar que nuestras niñas se quedaran! Espero que no los hayan molestado… demasiado… —La foto aparece en su cabeza, y Yuuko se sonroja levemente.

—Eso es. Los íbamos a invitar a cenar afuera como agradecimiento, pero realmente anhelábamos la comida de la madre de Yuuri —dice Nishigori, tomando el tema de conversación—. Pero la próxima vez, de seguro.

—Eso suena divertido —dice Yuuri con sinceridad, sonriéndoles a ambos—. Pero en realidad no fue problema. Sé que mis padres disfrutaron tener a las niñas por aquí.

Yuuko sonríe incluso mientras sus ojos permanecían pegados a Viktor porque — _en serio_. ¿Cómo era que Yuuri no notaba el descarado mirar de Viktor? Todas las palabras que venían de la boca del ruso podrían bien ser dirigidas a Yuuri, tomando en cuenta lo poco que había estado volteando a ver a los invitados.

Y, aun así, Yuuko no se sentía despreciada. De hecho, casi se sentía como si _ella_ fuera la que estaba inmiscuyéndose, y tuvo que pelear contra la urgencia de cubrirse tímidamente la cara con sus manos.

La madre de Yuuri habla en aquel momento, para el alivio de Yuuko, todos los ojos volteándose para ver su sonrisa animada. —¿Cómo va todo? Lamento tanto que no fuéramos capaces de acompañarlos en la cena, ¡pero estoy segura de que Vicchan y Yuuri están siendo anfitriones corteses! Ah, Vicchan, ¿quieres otro tazón de chuletas de cerdo?

—¡Por supuesto! —anima Viktor—. ¡Gracias! Mamá Katsuki es demasiado amable.

—Oh, por favor —objeta la madre de Yuuri, sonriendo con encanto—. Oh, Nishigori, ¿qué hay de ti? Yuuko y tú deberían comer más, ¡no se contengan!

Yuuko le sonríe a la amable madre de Yuuri incluso cuando Nishigori amablemente declina su oferta, cuando algo llama su atención por el rabillo del ojo. Es la quietud —sus trillizas _nunca_ habían estado así de quietas antes, y están mirando por sobre la mesa con estrellas en sus ojos. Los ojos de Yuuko se levantan justo a tiempo para atrapar la visión del final del casto beso que Viktor presiona contra la mejilla de Yuuri, y este último se aleja de Viktor, sonrojándose furiosamente.

Yuuko se encoge cuando los ojos de ambos se comienzan a alejar de los del otro, y ella obedientemente fija sus ojos en su felizmente inconsciente esposo y la madre de Yuuri, ambos todavía charlando sin rumbo fijo.

—¿Los podemos tentar con un postre? —pregunta Viktor luego de que la madre de Yuuri se hubiese retirado—. ¿O tragos? ¡Tengo algunas cosas importadas que creo que definitivamente les gustarían!

Nishigori se ríe de buena gana. —Oh, hombre, ¡apenas creo que podría ser capaz de manejar algo de esas cosas!

—Nunca sabes… —Viktor luego se interrumpe para mirar a su mano debajo de la mesa, luego arriba hacia Yuuri, quien luce más nervioso que lo usual.

—¿Yuuri? —dice Yuuko preocupada sobre su reciente ataque de timidez.

—Hay… algo que les quería contar a ambos —dice Yuuri tranquilamente, mirando a sus amigos con no poca vergüenza—. Puede ser un poco sorprendente, pero…

—¿Sí? —dice Yuuko, iluminándose inmediatamente. La mesa cruje un poco mientras ella y sus hijas se inclinan hacia adelante con entusiasmo, presionándose contra la parte baja de la mesa en su afán. Viktor esconde una sonrisa detrás de su mano, mirando adrede a Nishigori, que parece ligeramente avergonzado.

—Bueno, la cosa es que… —elude Yuuri, un dedo subiendo a rascar su barbilla—. No es un secreto ni nada, pero sólo quería encontrar el momento justo para decirles esta noche, chicos. Viktor y yo…

—¿Uh huh? —salta Axel, levantando su teléfono como si fuera una grabadora.

—Nosotros somos… Estamos…

—¿ _Hmmm_? —Lutz se inclina aún más hacia adelante, hasta que sus pequeñas piernas quedan casi en el aire mientras mira por sobre la mesa con ojos grandes.

—Lo acabamos de descubrir, justo ayer, de hecho, pero Viktor y yo somos… Estamos… —Yuuri cubre su boca con su mano, viéndose terriblemente avergonzado.

—¿«Estamos embarazados»? —farfulla Loop, viéndose lista para taclear a Yuuri para conseguir una respuesta directa.

—¡Somos almas gemelas! —suelta Yuuri finalmente, y Yuuko y sus niñas rebotan directamente en el aire.

— _¡Sí!_ —chilla Yuuko, corriendo a toda velocidad alrededor de la mesa para envolverlos a ambos en un abrazo apretado. Viktor se ve absolutamente encantado, incluso mientras Yuuri tartamudea, agobiado—. ¡Felicitaciones a ustedes!

—¡Felicitaciones! —explota Nishigori, viéndose tanto feliz como aliviado de que Yuuri finalmente haya sacado las nuevas noticias a la luz—. ¡Esto es maravilloso!

Yuuri abre su boca para decir algo más, sólo para sobresaltarse cuando Yuuko comienza a hipar. —¿E-estás llorando?

—¡Sí! —gime Yuuko, sintiéndose tanto encantada como ridículamente sentimental—. ¡Estoy tan _feliz por ti_!

Las trillizas gatean debajo de la mesa para sumarse al montón de personas que se ha improvisado, y Viktor comienza a reír cuando una de ellas escala su espalda para amarrar pequeños brazos alrededor de su cuello como un mono.

—¡Bienvenido a la familia!

—¡Bienvenido! ¡Bienvenido!

—¿Puedo ser la niña de las flores en su boda?

—Hablando de eso —dije Yuuko por sobre las protestas de las dos otras chicas, limpiando sus ojos—, ¿ya le dijiste a tus padres?

—Ah, sí —dice Yuuri, también con los ojos un poco empañados—. Estaban felices. Aunque no se veían muy sorprendidos. —Ríe en medio de las lágrimas, y Viktor lo mira con sus ojos como estrellas.

Yuuko le da a Yuuri otro abrazo justo antes de que se vayan, y se reclina para mirar a Yuuri con felicidad. —Estoy feliz de que Viktor es tu alguien especial. No olvides que el resto de tu sistema de apoyo está justo aquí en cualquier momento, ¿vale?

—Por supuesto —responde Yuuri, viéndose más feliz y relajado de lo que Yuuko lo había visto en un tiempo—. Estaré contando con ustedes durante el camino al Grand Prix.

Él y Viktor agitan sus manos a la familia Nishigori desde la entrada, y Yuuko evita vergonzosamente sus ojos de nuevo en el minuto que ve la cabeza de Viktor bajando hasta el nivel de Yuuri.

—Estoy tan feliz por ellos —le dice a Nishigori mientras caminan entre el aire fresco de la noche, pasando el brazo por el de su marido. Él le sonríe mientras levanta su mano para besar gentilmente el dorso de ésta.

—Definitivamente, es bastante maravilloso —cavila Nishigori, viendo a sus hijas revolverse alrededor de ellos con entusiasmo mientras comparan fotos—. Hey… ¿qué estás haciendo?

—Sólo un segundo —le dice Yuuko, abriendo un nuevo mensaje de texto.

 _¡Yurio!_ , escribe ella, _sólo quería dejarte saber… acabo de descubrir que Viktor y Yuuri son almas gemelas! No es eso maravilloso?_

Yuuko está a punto de meter su teléfono de vuelta en el bolsillo de su chaqueta cuando vibra casi inmediatamente. La respuesta de Yurio consiste simplemente en varios emojis de la cara enojada de gato, con un _Ya lo sabía_ pegado justo después de ellos. No obstante, Yuuko sonríe de nuevo cuando su teléfono vibra medio segundo después con otra notificación.

 _Bien por ellos, en todo caso._

Vibración.

 _de todos modos. No te olvides de decirle al Yuuri japonés que va a perder. Adiós._

* * *

Viktor se inclina hacia delante, golpeteando un dedo contra su barbilla, contemplativamente. —Makkachin, ¿crees que a Yuuri le gustaría una sola rosa? ¿O un ramo con variedad de flores?

Makkachin bosteza a los pies de Viktor, antes de detenerse a olfatear algo interesante en el piso.

—Quizás tienes razón —continúa Viktor—, una sola rosa podría ser un tanto muy cursi… pero, ¿un ramo entero sería muy extravagante?

Se inclina sobre sus talones y cruza sus brazos, rompiendo su ensueño para disparar una pequeña sonrisa al vendedor de flores de aspecto anonadado. Las personas alrededor de Viktor ya habían empezado a parar y observar también, y Viktor sabe que no falta mucho para que las contemplaciones de los fans comiencen a correr libres en el internet.

Pero a Viktor no le importa —no tiene nada que ocultar.

Rebosante de alegría, Viktor se agacha y recoge un ramo que ha estado mirando hace un rato, hurgando en su bolsillo para pagar. Varias niñas de secundaria suspiran en el fondo, obturadores de cámara rápidamente estallan en un esfuerzo de lograr la foto perfecta de Viktor sosteniendo suavemente un ramo de flores.

—Vamos, Makkachin —llama Viktor animadamente, saboreando el sonido del plástico arrugándose mientras él gentilmente acerca las flores a sus brazos—. ¡Casi es hora de encontrarnos con Yuuri!

Había tomado una cantidad sorprendentemente pequeña de esfuerzo para convencer a Yuuri de ir a una cita con él en uno de sus días de descanso.

—Seguro —había dicho Yuuri tímidamente cuando Viktor mencionó el tema—. Eso me gustaría.

—¡Bien! Tu día de descanso ha sido cambiado para mañana, ¡así que saldremos en una cita, entonces! —respondió Viktor ansiosamente, rápidamente tomando a Yuuri entre sus brazos. Yuuri había simplemente reído, acurrucándose más cerca…

Viktor presiona una mano contra su boca para reprimir su sonrisa ante el recuerdo. No dejaría que un fan consiguiera una foto de él tan fuera de guardia, ¿verdad?

Viktor mira a su reloj antes de sacar un pequeño lápiz de su bolsillo. Viktor rápidamente apunta _¡Voy en camino!_ en el dorso de su mano, asegurándose de terminar con un corazón perfectamente dibujado. Segundos después, su teléfono suena.

—Yuuri —dice Viktor inmediatamente después de contestar, ojos suavizándose—. ¿Por qué no simplemente contestaste mediante la escritura?

—Mensajear es más rápido. Llamar es lo más rápido —contesta Yuuri, sonando levemente divertido—. Sólo quería hacerte saber que ya estoy en el parque.

—Tú sabes cuánto amo ver tu escritura —gimotea Viktor, desganado.

—Bueno… a mí también. Es decir, me gusta ver tu escritura —enmienda Yuuri—. Pero, a veces, como que simplemente quiero… escuchar tu voz…

Viktor tiene que parar a medio paso para recomponerse, presionando su mano contra su amplia sonrisa una vez más. —¡Yuuri! ¡Tan _dulce_!

Yuuri suspira con exasperación. —Viktor… ¡ya estoy lo suficientemente avergonzado por sólo decirlo!

—¡No deberías! —responde Viktor, presionando su teléfono más cerca de su oído—. Me hace feliz. Estoy casi en el parque, ¿deberíamos quedarnos en el teléfono?

—No, no —dice Yuuri, voz repentinamente sonando un poco distante. Viktor frunce el ceño un poco, preguntándose si el volumen de su teléfono no estaba funcionando—. Ah, te veo luego, ¿vale?

—Vale —repite Viktor, ya sintiéndose emocionado de nuevo. Guarda su teléfono en su bolsillo, sonriendo como un rayo de sol a Makkachin—. ¡Primera cita con el alma gemela! Serás nuestra seguridad por el día, ¿no es así?

Makkachin ladra en respuesta a la calidez en el tono de su amo, ansiosamente saltando alrededor de las piernas de Viktor.

Viktor estaba a media risa cuando la tinta negra llama su atención, sus ojos mirando hacia abajo ansiosamente, seguro de que Yuuri había cambiado su parecer respecto a escribirle. Se veía como un mensaje completo, así que Yuuri probablemente había estado escribiendo mientras aún estaban al teléfono. ¿Había algo más que necesitaba decirle a Viktor?

Viktor se paraliza en la mitad de un paso _de nuevo_ ante la visión de un desconocido número de teléfono garabateado en el dorso de su mano, y tiene que recordarse no apretar las flores demasiado fuerte para que no se rompan.

Viktor ve aquello por uno, dos segundos, antes, de repente, salir disparado, plástico crujiendo sonoramente en su caminar. Makkachin ladra antes de despegar con emoción detrás de él, feliz por el ejercicio.

Viktor dobla en otra esquina, casi derrapando, cuando ve a Yuuri parado debajo del cartel del parque, bastante solo. Aun así, él no para de correr, y Yuuri se voltea con alarma ante el sonido de relampagueantes pisadas.

—¡Viktor! —gime Yuuri, y un segundo después Viktor lo tiene en sus brazos, sin prestarle atención a las flores en sus manos—. ¿Qué…?

—¿De quién es ese número? —pregunta Viktor lentamente, virando su cabeza para permitirle a sus labios cepillarse contra la concha del oído de Yuuri. Juzgando por la súbita calidez, Yuuri está sonrojado, y Viktor cuidadosamente se mueve para presionar un largo beso en la mejilla de Yuuri—. Además, hola.

—Ho-hola —Yuuri chilla—. Es el número de un criador de perros. ¿Puesto en el cartel de aquí? Estábamos en el teléfono, así que no le pude sacar una foto, por lo que, en vez de eso, pensé escribirlo… ¿Viktor? ¿Me puedes dejar ir ahora?

Viktor entierra su repentinamente roja cara en la curvatura del hombro de Yuuri, de pronto con la determinación de que Yuuri _no_ viera el vergonzoso sonrojo que lo había acometido. _Honestamente…_

—¿Creíste que era el número de alguien más? —pregunta Yuuri, sonando repentinamente divertido, y Viktor lo aprieta más fuerte—. Oye. Eso es insultante.

—Perdón —masculla Viktor, moviéndose de nuevo para presionar otro beso en la mejilla de Yuuri. Ésta se mueve hacia arriba debido a una sonrisa, una que, descubre Viktor, está reflejada en su propio rostro—. Supongo que saqué conclusiones muy rápido.

Yuuri suspira. Cuando Viktor se inclina para mirarlo al rostro, el hombre más joven mira hacia otro lado. —¡Nunca recibiría el número de alguien más mientras estamos juntos!

—Perdón —repite Viktor avergonzadamente—. Es sólo que todo esto es tan nuevo, así que estoy un poco… Yo sólo quiero mantenerte cerca de mí, eso es todo.

—Vale, puedo entender eso —concede Yuuri, envolviendo sus propios brazos alrededor del torso de Viktor—. Digo, me siento de la misma forma…

Viktor se sonroja, sus ojos moviéndose con adoración por sobre el rostro de Yuuri. —¡Oh! ¡Te traje flores!

Gracias al cielo, ellas no estaban tan arrugadas como Viktor había temido, y Yuuri sonríe como el sol con gusto. —¡Pero yo no te traje nada! ¿Me dejarías pagar el almuerzo?

—Podemos dividirlo, si no quieres que pague yo —dice Viktor, presionando un casto beso en los labios de Yuuri—. Me puedes consentir con un postre si quieres, pero no tienes que hacerlo. Las flores no son problema alguno; yo _quería_ dártelas. Pero la próxima vez, yo compraré la comida para ambos.

—Mm. Puedes intentarlo —responde Yuuri de vuelta, sonrojándose profusamente ante la sonrisa que Viktor le regala.

Viktor tararea en contemplación, admirando el modo en que las mejillas de Yuuri se tiñen de rosado. — _Sabes_ , ¿quizás deberíamos simplemente tener una cita en casa? ¿Privacidad? Oye, ¿qué te parece?… —Viktor está _muriendo_ por cubrir a Yuuri en besos, pero ya ha contado tres o cuatro personas viéndolos por el rabillo de sus ojos.

Además, el aspecto en la cara de Yuuri es suficiente para sacarlo de su ensueño, y Viktor se inclina con preocupación. —¿Yuuri?

La mirada congelada en la cara de Yuuri se derrite, remplazada con su usual sonrisa avergonzada. —Ah… pero, bueno, estaba ansioso por nuestra cita —dice Yuuri. Él mira hacia abajo tímidamente antes de caminar hacia el lado izquierdo de Viktor y unir sus brazos. Justo así, Viktor está por los cielos, y ansiosamente tira de Yuuri más cerca.

—¡Eso también me hace feliz! —dice Viktor con facilidad, y Yuuri parpadea hacia él.

—Bajar, por favor —pide Yuuri, y Viktor inclina su cabeza antes de hacerlo.

Los dedos de Yuuri son suaves contra el rostro de Viktor mientras el hombre más joven se pone de inclina hacia el resto del camino para iniciar un beso. Los ojos de Viktor caen cerrados casi contra su voluntad, y él suspira contra los labios de Yuuri.

Hay un sonido, el de un obturador de una cámara, y Yuuri se aparta con alarma (para la consternación de un ahora-disgustado Viktor) para mirar sorprendido a un grupo de niñas adolescentes. Ellas chillan con alarma antes de lanzarse lejos, sus voces elevándose para castigar a la persona que no había tenido el sentido común de poner su teléfono en vibrador.

—¿Por qué la gente sigue olvidándose de silenciar sus teléfonos para una foto secreta? —medita Viktor, sintiendo un extraño episodio de déjà vu. Yuuri gime y pellizca su nariz.

—Al menos no dejaron el flash encendido. Creo. Viktor, sabes que estas fotos estarán alrededor de todo el internet a partir de ahora, ¿cierto? —Yuuri se ve preocupado, y Viktor desliza su pulgar en el surco de la frente de su alma gemela.

—No me importa —dice Viktor gentilmente—. Pero, ¿a ti te molesta?

—No… de hecho, en realidad no me molesta —admite Yuuri—. Es ridículo, pero al menos la gente ahora definitivamente sabrá que tú eres mío.

Viktor ríe, deleitado. —Ahora, ¿caminata en la playa? Después, ¿almuerzo? Después, postre y café, ¿sí?

—¡Sí! —responde Yuuri, y su brazo se desliza lejos de Viktor en pos de alcanzar y unir sus manos—. Eso me gustaría.

Viktor está tan, tan enamorado.

—De todos modos… —comienza Viktor con falsa modestia mientras ellos caminan en el paso, Makkachin siguiéndolos de cerca—. ¿Quieres un cachorro? Pondrás a Makkachin celoso, sabes. A él realmente le gustas. Pero si eso es lo que quieres, estaré más que contento de conseguirte un cachorro. ¿Dos cachorros? ¿Cinco?, ¿diez?

Yuuri ríe. —¡Era sólo una idea! No creo estar listo para otro perro aún. Aunque amo un montón a Makkachin… Tuve uno casi exactamente igual a él, sólo que Vic… mi _poodle_ era un poco más pequeño. —Yuuri está sonrojándose por alguna razón, y Viktor ladea su cabeza a un lado con curiosidad. _¿Vic…?_

—¿Oh? Ya veo…, ¿me podrías hablar de él?

Yuuri se anima inmediatamente, y esa sonrisa que Viktor adora aparece nuevamente.

—Bueno, ¡sí! Vic… Mi _poodle_ , quiero decir, fue una absoluta dulzura. Makkachin y tú lo hubiesen amado. Estaba esta vez en la que…

Viktor escucha atentamente mientras caminan juntos con lentitud, disfrutando del sonido de la voz de Yuuri, interrumpida por las olas del océano acercándose.

(Después, Viktor ríe cuando Yuuri recibe una llamada de una Minako que sonaba iracunda, gritando sobre cómo era posible que ella había tenido que enterarse de su conexión a través de los _medios_ , entre todas las formas. Viktor secretamente busca los artículos y guarda todas y cada una de las fotos de él y Yuuri que ve.)

* * *

Los días pasados habían sido sólo el comienzo de la etapa de luna de miel en su relación, y Yuuri estaba por la luna de la felicidad.

Años atrás, un Yuuri adolescente habría muerto por sólo tener la oportunidad de estar en los mismos alrededores que Viktor. Maldición, el Yuuri de los Grand Prix pasados había quedado helado por el sólo hecho de haber sido llamado por Viktor por menos de un minuto. El pensamiento del encuentro aún le daba un poco de vergüenza, pensar en cómo él se había alejado con bochorno después de que Viktor le hubiese preguntado si quería una foto.

Y ahora que Viktor se había convertido en una constante en la vida de Yuuri, él apenas podía recordar los días anteriores a tener a Viktor como entrenador, después como pareja.

« _Pareja…_ ». Yuuri siente que sus orejas arden enrojecidas, y alza la mirada a Viktor desde donde se ha acostado en el suelo. Había estado abrazando a Makkachin en el piso y navegando en Instagram, cuando Yuuri había tropezado con una foto de Viktor en la página de búsqueda. Había llamado su atención principalmente porque era _Viktor_ , y una foto antigua, también. Yuuri encantado bebe la visión de un Viktor más joven saludando al público, vestido en exactamente el mismo atuendo que Yuuri había escogido del arsenal de trajes de Viktor para usarlo en Eros.

 _Wow… esto trae memorias de cuando lo vi por primera vez patinar este programa_ , Yuuri piensa aturdido, frotando distraídamente su cara contra el pelaje suave de Makkachin. _Viktor se veía tan hermoso aquí, también… Me pregunto si estoy llevando tan bien el traje como él._

—¿Yuuri?

Yuuri despega sus ojos de su teléfono para mirar a Viktor de nuevo. El alma gemela de Yuuri holgazanea en su ridículamente caro sofá, con una revista abierta descansando contra su pierna. Se ve como si hubiera sido ignorada por bastante tiempo —Viktor se ve como si hubiera estado observando a Yuuri por un tiempo.

—¿No quieres venir aquí arriba?

La cara de Yuuri hierve mientras bloquea el teléfono —después de asegurarse de rápidamente sacarle pantallazo a la foto, claro. Yuuri es extra cuidadoso cuando se mueve por sobre Makkachin (el perro se veía tan _traicionado_ esa vez que Yuuri accidentalmente pisó su cola), y rápidamente se posiciona en el lugar al lado de Viktor.

—Me refería _aquí_ —dice Viktor, haciendo puchero mientras se palmea el regazo. La revista rápidamente salta desde la pierna de Viktor para caer sin gracia en el piso, y Yuuri sigue su camino casi con recelo.

Decir que Yuuri seguía siendo tímido alrededor de Viktor era una sutileza. Seguro, todo el tiempo pasado con Viktor durante el entrenamiento y tiempo libre había ayudado a reducir sus sentimientos de idolatría. Pero parecía que descubrir que su alma gemela era, de hecho, _Viktor Nikiforov_ era suficiente para mandar al corazón de Yuuri a máxima velocidad, especialmente cuando estaban solos.

Para Yuuri, Viktor era el primero serio de… todo. Yuuri había conocido la existencia de Viktor desde que era joven. Esos besos en la revelación habían sido los _primeros_ de Yuuri.

¿Era lo mismo para Viktor?

Yuuri mira los extendidos brazos de Viktor por medio segundo antes de gatear allí, situándose con cuidado en el regazo de Viktor. Aún se sentía vergonzoso, pero Yuuri adora estar en los brazos de Viktor, y Viktor siempre parece tan feliz cuando Yuuri era cariñoso de vuelta…

Un ejemplo siendo ese exacto momento. Yuuri no puede evitar reír cuando Viktor suspira con satisfacción mientras envuelve un brazo alrededor de Yuuri, el otro subiendo para gentilmente correr alrededor del cabello de Yuuri. Él se relaja por completo contra Viktor, volviéndose para descansar su mejilla contra el hombro de Viktor, su nariz rozando el lado de su cuello.

Yuuri gustaba de Viktor. _Un montón._ Probablemente incluso era amor, por más pronto que fuera para decirlo… pero aun así.

Pero eso no significaba que él todavía no tenía algunas de sus preocupaciones sobrantes. Por un lado, Yuuri era definitivamente inexperto en los aspectos más íntimos de una relación, y el solo pensar aquello lo dejaba destruido por los nervios.

Sin mencionar el hecho de que eso había levantado una plétora de preguntas concernientes a su alma gemela. Viktor tenía veintisiete. Si estaba contando bien, Yuuri no había hecho contacto hasta que Viktor estaba alrededor de la edad de… ¿diecisiete? Yuuri se tensa un poco, y Viktor murmura un pequeño sonido de pregunta mientras se mueve para acariciar con su nariz a Yuuri.

En vez de responder, Yuuri ladea su cabeza para cepillar sus labios contra la mandíbula de Viktor y siente que la mano de su alma gemela se aprieta en su lado.

—Yuuri —murmura Viktor, y su voz grave envía escalofríos por la médula de Yuuri. ¿O acaso…? _Oh._ Era la otra mano de Viktor, que había descendido desde el cabello de Yuuri para lentamente deslizarse arriba y abajo de su espalda, llevando con ella la delgada tela de la camisa de Yuuri—. ¿Qué anda mal? ¿Quieres un beso?

—Nada anda mal —miente Yuuri, rehuyendo la mirada—. Pero, bueno… supongo que un beso no me molestaría.

Viktor muerde la oreja de Yuuri con ansias, provocando un temblor sorprendido al más joven, antes de moverse para trazar besos desde la esquina del ojo de Yuuri. Inclina la cabeza de Yuuri hacia arriba, presionando sus besos contra su piel hasta que finalmente los cepilla contra sus labios. Es suave al principio, difícilmente clasificable de beso.

En vez de esperar, la mano de Yuuri se desliza para presionar ligeramente la nuca de Viktor, y este último ríe, aunque le permite a Yuuri presionarlos más cerca.

Viktor era tan _bueno_ en esta clase de cosas, y Yuuri siente otra punzada de preocupación incluso si sus labios se mueven contra los de Viktor. ¿Su alma gemela había tenido otros compañeros antes que Yuuri? No es que Yuuri amaría menos a Viktor si los hubiese tenido —Yuuri deja que sus labios se separen, casi desesperadamente ladeando su cabeza para profundizar el beso. Él _nunca_ siquiera consideraría pensar menos de Viktor si ése fuera el caso. Pero Yuuri era sólo humano… Por supuesto que estaría celoso. Pero, aun así, quería saber… ¿pero _debería_ saber?

Viktor se reclina de repente, y sus labios se separan con un sonido húmedo. Yuuri deja salir un pequeño sonido de confusión, y Viktor sonríe mientras pasa su pulgar por los labios de Yuuri.

—Te ves un poco distraído. ¿O… es sólo que estás cansado por el entrenamiento de hoy?

—Sí, sólo estoy cansado —dice Yuuri rápidamente, agradecido por la excusa.

—¿Entonces deberíamos dormir? —pregunta Viktor, ya moviéndose para levantar a Yuuri. Yuuri ríe, escapando del agarre de Viktor para incorporarse y, en vez, agarrar la mano de su alma gemela.

—¡No me vas a llevar como una princesa a la cama! ¡Eso es simplemente vergonzoso!

—¡Pero sólo estamos nosotros! ¡Y Makkachin! —lloriquea Viktor, incluso cuando permite que Yuuri lo arrastre a la cama—. Y Makkachin no le dirá a nadie, lo prometo.

Yuuri resopla mientras se deja caer en la cama de Viktor, enterrando su cara en la almohada para ocultar su venidero sonrojo. Desde aquella primera revelación, Yuuri había finalmente accedido a acostarse con su alma gemela (en la misma _cama_ que Viktor, ¡sólo eso!), lo que había llenado de felicidad a Viktor inmensamente.

Y Yuuri casi había esperado que algo más pasara, especialmente en las pocas noches después de esa. Pero, aparte de unos besos perezosos, Viktor había estado más que contento de enredarse alrededor de Yuuri, apretándolo contra sí y un muy calientito y suave Makkachin.

El chasquido de la lámpara resuena en el cuarto al mismo tiempo que el sonido de ropas cayendo al suelo llega a los oídos de Yuuri, y él aprieta sus ojos, cerrándolos. Esta era la parte donde, para Yuuri, era más difícil permanecer tranquilo porque…

Hay un susurro de sábanas mientras Viktor se desliza en la cama a su lado, y entonces Yuuri está siendo torcido y presionado en una suave expansión de cálida piel. —Buenas noches, Yuuri —murmura Viktor, deslizando sus manos sobre la camisa de Yuuri para presionarlas contra su espalda, y Yuuri se derrite en Viktor, cara ardiendo.

—B-buenas noches —responde Yuuri con suavidad, sus labios cepillando el pecho desnudo de Viktor. Viktor inclina su cabeza de nuevo para dar un último beso antes de quedarse más calmado, su suave aliento haciendo que el cabello de Yuuri ondeara suavemente.

Yuuri suspira. Viktor era tan _natural_ en esto. La facilidad con la que se había movido al aspecto íntimo con Yuuri era deslumbrante, pero, de nuevo, Viktor solamente era una persona que naturalmente era de piel. Pero, aun así, ¿eso no significaba que él tenía al menos algo de experiencia con compañeros de cuando era más joven?

Incluso si la tenía, ¿por qué no había, al menos, intentado ir más lejos con Yuuri? ¿Estaba Yuuri siquiera _listo_ para hacer algo como eso con Viktor?

 _¿Ha tenido parejas previas? ¿De verdad, realmente, estaba feliz cuando descubrió que yo era su alma gemela? Si lo estaba, ¿entonces por qué esperó tanto para decirme? ¿Es porque me veo tan inexperto?_

Yuuri gruñe con frustración, girando ansiosamente contra el lado de Viktor, maldiciendo con furia a su cerebro. Sólo era "esa hora de la noche" donde todas sus preocupaciones venían a él apresuradas de todos lados. Aunque dormir al lado de Viktor las había mantenido a raya. Viktor distraídamente se mueve para acariciar el hombro de Yuuri mientras murmura consoladoras palabras ininteligibles, antes de volver a caer ante el sueño.

 _Esto es ridículo. Simplemente le preguntaré sobre eso mañana. Hablaremos de cada cosa pequeña de la que estoy preocupado, y estará bien_ , decide Yuuri resueltamente mientras envuelve un brazo alrededor del torso de Viktor. _Estará bien._

* * *

No estaba bien.

Yuuri da un traspié en un aterrizaje, casi doblándose su tobillo en el proceso. Afortunadamente, se salva al golpeando una mano contra la barrera de la pista a un lado de él, definitivamente dejándose moretones en la palma de su mano pero salvándose de un duro aterrizaje contra el hielo.

Viktor chasquea la lengua desde donde se encuentra, gentilmente golpeando su patín contra el hielo. —Necesitas ser más cuidadoso, ¡o realmente te herirás, Yuuri! Necesitas _comprometerte_ al salto, porque si vacilas en el medio del aire, lo único que harás será arruinar el aterrizaje. ¡Concentración mental!

Yuuri gime, limpiando con irritación el sudor que se había acumulado en sus cejas. _Grand Prix, Grand Prix, Grand Prix,_ piensa Yuuri casi viciosamente, enderezándose la espalda. _Grand Prix, el pasado de Viktor, Grand Prix —espera._ Yuuri se deja caer contra la barrera mientras se frota la sien. _¡Concéntrate, Yuuri!_

—¿Pasó algo? —La voz de Viktor suena más cerca ahora, y Yuuri alza la mirada y ve ojos preocupados—. ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza en la barrera?

—No —dice Yuuri, sintiéndose levemente avergonzado—. Perdón; me concentraré.

Viktor tararea contemplativamente, revisando a Yuuri con ojos crítico como si estuviera asegurándose que su alma gemela realmente no estaba herida. —Bien… Intentémoslo una última vez, con la música de nuevo. Recuerda, eres un tazón de cerdo seductor que quiere que lo coma, ¿vale? —Viktor lo mira lascivamente en broma, inclinándose hacia delante y moviendo sus cejas sugestivamente. Yuuri se ríe y tira de la mano de Viktor mientras patina para volver a su posición.

—Sí, sí —responde Yuuri, inhalando profundamente en un intento para centrarse. Una rápida mirada a Viktor es lo que se permite antes de arrancar, moviéndose al inicio del programa.

Todo va bien en la primera mitad, pero en el minuto en que la segunda mitad comienza, Yuuri se da cuenta de que simplemente no tiene _eso_ consigo para completar un salto.

La vibrante música continúa mientras Yuuri se ralentiza hasta parar, y levanta su mano sin mirar a Viktor por el miedo de ver decepción en la cara de su entrenador. —Perdón, yo… ¿podríamos parar? No me puedo concentrar.

La música se apaga casi inmediatamente, y los patines de Viktor sisean contra el hielo mientras hace su camino hacia Yuuri.

— _Sabía_ que había algo mal —dice Viktor, sonando levemente reprochante—. ¿No te dije? Necesitamos trabajar a través de todos y cada uno de los problemas. ¿Es el programa en sí? Porque sé que lo puedes hacer; ya casi lo has conseguido lograr perfectamente. ¿Estás estresado por encontrar la música para tu programa libre?

—Eso también, sí —admite Yuuri, hurgando un poco en el recuerdo de la otra preocupación—. Pero no es sólo eso…

Viktor pausa, esperando, y suspira cuando Yuuri no continúa. Hunde su cabeza con preocupación en un intento de mirar la cara alicaída de Yuuri. Por el rabillo de su ojo, Yuuri ve a Viktor fruncir el ceño cuando se niega a mirar arriba.

—Vamos a casa, entonces —dice Viktor con decisión, levantando una mano apaciguadora cuando Yuuri lo mira con alarma—. No te preocupes, sé que te estás tomando seriamente el entrenamiento. Pero incluso el patinaje artístico puede ser peligroso si no estás ahí del todo mentalmente.

—Lo sé —responde Yuuri, patinando detrás de Viktor hasta la entrada de la pista con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas—. Lo siento, no era mi intención atrasar el entrenamiento…

—Yuuri —murmura Viktor con suavidad, dejando caer su personaje de entrenador en favor de acunar suavemente la barbilla de Yuuri contra su mano—. ¿No lo sabes? Estoy aquí para apoyarte como alma gemela, y para guiarte como tu entrenador. Si te ayuda, ¿podemos conversar esto camino a casa?

Yuuri asiente en silencio mientras su mano sube para para aferrar ligeramente la muñeca de Viktor, arrastrando sus dedos con suavidad contra el dorso de su mano. Los ojos de Viktor se suavizan, y se inclina para presionar un suave beso a la frente de Yuuri.

Viktor permanece cerca del lado de Yuuri mientras caminan de vuelta a Yu-topia, escogiendo llevar su bicicleta a su lado en vez de montarla. Makkachin, como notando lo apagado que estaba Yuuri, se frota contra las piernas de Yuuri cada tanto, presionando su costado contra la canilla de Yuuri, como si intentara confortarlo.

—Es vergonzoso —dice Yuuri repentinamente, apretando las tiras de su mochila—. Probablemente ni siquiera vale la pena preocuparse por eso.

—No lo creo —dice Viktor de manera reflexiva, frotando su barbilla—. Especialmente si te molesta tanto.

—Te puede molestar a _ti_ —admite Yuuri, y las cejas de Viktor se disparan hasta más allá de su frente.

—¿Y bien? ¿Cómo sabré yo que eso es verdad si no me dices? —dice Viktor gentilmente. Yuuri se voltea a verlo. El flequillo de Yuuri esconde uno de sus brillantes ojos, y Yuuri lo toma para apartarlo sin pensar, deleitándose con la visión de ambos ojos de los centelleantes ojos de Viktor en la suave luz del sol desvaneciéndose. Ambos pausan a medio paso (una parte de Yuuri agradece que el camino está bastante desierto), y las manos de Viktor atrapan las de Yuuri antes de que éstas caigan, manteniéndolas presionadas contra su mejilla.

—¿Sería más fácil para ti escribirlo? —dice Viktor con suavidad, y Yuuri encoge su cabeza en un asentimiento tembloroso, su mano libre ya alcanzando su bolsillo para sacar el pequeño lápiz que siempre trae con él.

Viktor saca el soporte de la bicicleta y la mueve para dejarla descansar contra el pequeño muro de piedra que limita la acera, los ojos suaves mientras Yuuri se mueve para seguirlo. Se extiende para acercar a Yuuri hasta que la espalda del joven queda presionada contra su pecho. —No estoy mirando —dice Viktor suavemente, enterrando su cabeza en el cabello de Yuuri—. Adelante, escríbelo.

Yuuri cierra sus ojos por un pequeño momento, disfrutando de la sensación del calor de Viktor alrededor de él, antes de destapar su lápiz y tirar de un guante fuera con sus dientes. Escribe, y se siente como si su corazón estuviera en sus oídos cuando por fin se mueve para tapar el lápiz, empujando ligeramente los brazos de Viktor mientras se desliza de nuevo en su bolsillo. —Vale… estoy listo.

La mano de Viktor se levanta de la cintura de Yuuri para acercarla a sus ojos, y Yuuri aprieta sus manos alrededor del otro brazo de Viktor, apoyando su cabeza contra el hombro del mayor. Se muerde el labio cuando Viktor se tensa repentinamente, y Yuuri se siente muy consciente de los brazos de Viktor alrededor de él, la fría mordida del aire lentamente escalofriante, y la sensación de sus gafas resbalándose por su nariz mientras dobla su barbilla hacia su pecho.

—Yuuri —respira Viktor, sonando agonizante, y Yuuri aprieta sus ojos para cerrarlos—, lo siento tanto… No sabía que esto te estaba molestando. Continúo causándote daño, ¿no es así?

—¿Qué? —Yuuri se libera del agarre de Viktor para girarse y ver a su alma gemela con sorpresa—. Eso no… ¡eso no era a lo que me refería! Y, además, ¿acaso _yo_ no te causé dolor? Esperaste por tanto tiempo, ¡y sería natural que buscaras el amor si no creías que tenías un alma gemela! ¡Soy yo quien está siendo infantil por dejar que algo como esto me moleste!

—Eso no es verdad —dice Viktor rápidamente—. Me habría vuelto loco también el no saber. Y lo hace… pero, ¿sencillamente asumí que tú nunca…?

—Estaba esperándote —admite Yuuri con suavidad—. E incluso ahora, no creo estar listo para nada muy intenso. Como, físicamente, me refiero. —Yuuri se sonroja profusamente—. Pero eso no significa que alguna vez… Nunca me enojaría contigo si has estado con otras personas. Sólo quiero _saber_.

—Y te diré —responde Viktor, buscando a Yuuri. Él rápidamente da un paso de vuelta a los brazos de Viktor, aliviado por al fin haber admitido sus preocupaciones, reduciendo sus extremidades a gelatina.

—Había una chica —continúa Viktor, voz baja contra la oreja de Yuuri— que no creía en las almas gemelas. Creía en la libertad de elección, y quería que la eligiera a ella. No creo que tuviera alma gemela en absoluto.

Yuuri aprieta sus manos en la chaqueta de Viktor, una pulsada de celos haciendo que su estómago se tuerza sin quererlo. —¿Qué… qué le pasó a ella?

—Bueno, no tener alma gemela no es completamente poco común, pero estoy seguro de que, aun así, ella estaba sola —responde Viktor, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás para mirar el cielo oscuro—. Odio decirlo, pero no sé qué sucedió con ella. Pero esto fue cuando yo aún era bastante joven, creo, entonces sus palabras permanecieron conmigo durante toda mi adolescencia.

Las manos de Viktor comienzan a jugar con los mechones que cubren la parte trasera del cuello de Yuuri casi distraídamente. —Yo… tuve otros compañeros. Así que no soy completamente inexperto, Yuuri.

Yuuri asiente con firmeza contra la tela de la chaqueta de Viktor. —No te culpo. Creo que estabas en lo correcto al hacer eso. Debió haber sido solitario…

—Sé que estabas asustado. Yo también lo estaba, incluso si no me daba cuenta del todo. Es una cosa que cambia la vida, y ella tenía razón… ¿qué hay sobre la libertad de elección? —murmura Viktor.

—¿Estabas molesto de que tu oportunidad de elegir el amor se había ido cuando descubriste que yo era tu alma gemela? —pregunta Yuuri con sinceridad, alzando la mirada para contemplar a Viktor con ojos claros—. ¿Es por eso que esperaste? No lo digo en un mal sentido, yo sólo… sólo estoy intentando entender.

— _Yuuri. —_ Viktor frota su nariz contra a de Yuuri, viéndose casi agonizante—. ¡Fue la mejor cosa que me ha pasado en la vida! Mientras más tiempo pasaba contigo, más me daba cuenta de que incluso si _tenía_ un alma gemela, aun así hubiese escogido tazones de chuletas de cerdo sobre esa persona en cualquier momento.

Ambos ríen con suavidad, y Yuuri frota su nariz de vuelta agradecidamente.

—Esperé porque quería que te sintieras del mismo modo antes de que descubrieras que tu alma gemela era yo —continúa Viktor con vergüenza—. Quería que pensaras sólo en mí, y no en una versión cualquiera de alguien idealizado a quien no habías conocido.

—La versión "ideal" ya eras _tú_ —dice Yuuri un tanto exasperadamente—. Sé que te hice esperar, ¡pero tú prácticamente me estabas atormentando! ¡Fue injusto! —Su cejo fruncido se convierte en una media sonrisa ante el avergonzado mirar que Viktor le da.

—Perdón —suspira Viktor—. Ver tu cara nerviosa era sencillamente tan… Ah, perdón. —Viktor se interrumpe ante la mirada amonestadora de Yuuri, sonriendo tímidamente de nuevo.

—Gracias —dice Yuuri en vez—, por decirme esto.

—Bueno, gracias a _ti_ —responde Viktor, haciendo su mejor intento para replicar el tono serio de Yuuri— por escuchar.

Yuuri sonríe, ya notando la vuelta del usual desenfado de Viktor.

—Estoy contento de haber podido aclararlo —dice Viktor en respuesta a la tácita pregunta de Yuuri—. Estoy feliz de que ya no estás preocupado.

—Sí, me siento mucho mejor —musita Yuuri, tomando la mano de Viktor. Su alma gemela le sonríe de vuelta, una mano intentando agarrar la de Yuuri mientras la otra alcanza su bicicleta. Makkachin los alcanza desde donde ha estado durmiendo, totalmente feliz de seguir a sus dueños mientras comienzan a caminar de vuelta a aguas termales nuevamente.

Sólo ahora, Yuuri aún no parece capaz de encontrarse con los ojos de Viktor —por una razón totalmente diferente. Cada vez que Yuuri alza su mirada para ver el perfil de Viktor, se reúne con brillantes ojos mirándolo justamente de vuelta, y cada vez Yuuri mueve su cabeza lejos, cada una de las veces.

Su usual sonrojo-inducido-por-Viktor parece bastante más fuerte que lo normal, y nuevamente, Yuuri está demasiado consciente de su mano contra la de Viktor mientras caminan de vuelta a casa.

Incluso cuando alcanzan la entrada, difícilmente dicen palabra, y Viktor sólo se mueve para presionar un beso en la mejilla de Yuuri antes de guiarlo a cenar. Las aguas termales le siguen después, y ellas están desiertas salvo por Viktor y Yuuri. Aun así, Viktor se hunde en el agua sólo a un brazo de distancia de Yuuri, finalmente hablando para comenzar una alegre conversación que Yuuri está más que feliz de continuar.

Sin embargo, el aire alrededor de ellos se siente, de algún modo, más tranquilo, y arrulla a Yuuri en un casi perezoso sentimiento de comodidad. Está en el gentil mirar que Viktor continúa dándole a Yuuri, y en cada vez que ellos se rozan contra el otro mientras se mueven para vestirse después del baño. Viktor es totalmente suavidad, cepillando el pelo húmedo de Yuuri mientras charla con él sobre una experiencia de patinaje pasada, y Yuuri observa que su constante rubor se refleja en los altos pómulos de su alma gemela.

Viktor aún conversa de algo —de cómo Makkachin lo había ayudado a calmarse después de una competencia— incluso cuando empuja a Yuuri hacia la cama, haciéndolo caminar hacia atrás hasta que sus rodillas chocan con el colchón y cae en suaves cojines.

Viktor deja de hablar entonces, y gentilmente se mueve junto a Yuuri, estirándose a un lado de él. Yuuri se estira para agarrar la mano de Viktor, y la lleva a sus labios para besarla casi con timidez. Viktor sonríe, complacido, rápidamente copiando la acción.

—Yuuri —murmura Viktor, y las sábanas susurran mientras Viktor los reposiciona, de modo que su espalda esté en la cabecera y el pecho de Yuuri presione el suyo. Yuuri todavía se siente terriblemente tímido, sin importar cuántas veces Viktor ha buscado su cercanía, pero se inclina casi inconscientemente para presionar su frente con la de Viktor. Viktor se ve casi aturdido mientras Yuuri presiona suaves besos contra su cara, moviéndose desde la frente, hasta la nariz, hasta la mejilla, hasta que los labios de Yuuri se cepillan contra Viktor en un murmullo de un beso.

Por un segundo, Yuuri está contento con sólo quedarse ahí, sonriendo ante el impaciente entrecejo fruncido que Viktor pone cuando se da cuenta de que Yuuri no se moverá. En lugar de esperar más, Viktor acorta el resto del camino, sus labios ya separados. Yuuri deja escapar un gemido ante el contacto, poniéndose a horcajadas de Viktor, una imagen aún más cercana a sus primeros besos.

La cama es suave contra las rodillas de Yuuri, y se inclina con casi todo su peso mientras se empuja más allá en el abrazo de Viktor, temblando cuando las manos de él encuentran su camino hacia la parte posterior de su camisa.

—Nunca fui más allá incluso después de aquella primera vez en la que ambos sabíamos que éramos almas gemelas —murmura Viktor en el oído de Yuuri antes de interrumpirse por otro beso, y la gravedad de su voz tiene a Yuuri intentando esquivarlo. Viktor lo mantiene en su lugar con una mano contra el costado de su cabeza, mordisqueando la oreja de Yuuri entre cada palabra—. Nunca fui más allá porque estaba esperando que _tú_ hicieras el primer movimiento, cuando _tú_ estuvieras listo.

—Oh —dice Yuuri, atontado, aun esforzándose contra su voluntad para poner al menos _algo_ de distancia entre su oreja y la boca de Viktor. Yuuri iba a _explotar._

No obstante, Viktor se mantiene firme, y se aleja de la oreja de Yuuri para clamar sus labios de nuevo, manos moviéndose con gentileza sobre la suave piel de la espalda de Yuuri.

—Aunque yo no… no creo que estoy listo… —dice Yuuri apresuradamente, el rostro rosado por algo más que la excitación, y Viktor hace una pausa.

—Lo sé, iremos lento —responde Viktor, mientras al mismo tiempo besa la mandíbula de Yuuri—. A tu ritmo. —Viktor se reclina un poco para mirar a Yuuri con los ojos caídos, brazos abiertos en invitación, y Yuuri sólo puede sentarse y tomarlo por un momento.

—Yo… Bien —murmura Yuuri, y necesita de todo su coraje para presionar los bordes de la bata de Viktor hasta que bajen hasta acumularse en sus muñecas, descubriendo una amplia extensión de piel. Yuuri había visto a su alma gemela desnudo muchas veces antes, pero era… Parecía que era algo a lo que Yuuri nunca se acostumbraría.

—Puedes tocar —dice Viktor casi con falsa molestia, mirando a Yuuri con diversión cuando se presiona sus manos contra su propio rostro—. No hay nada que te detenga. Soy yo, después de todo.

—Eso es verdad —dice Yuuri, alejando sus manos de su rostro con resolución. De nuevo, Viktor está sonrojado también y eso hace sentir a Yuuri cien veces mejor—. Eres mío.

—Mhm. —Viktor cierra sus ojos cuando Yuuri presiona sus manos contra su piel, tímidamente moviendo sus dedos para trazar con ligereza el pecho de Viktor. Ambos contienen la respiración cuando Yuuri se inclina para presionar un beso en la clavícula de Viktor.

De repente, Yuuri se recuesta para cubrir su rostro con las manos de nuevo. —Espera, espera… ¡pausa! —dice casi histéricamente, ahora sacudiendo sus manos frente a ambos—. ¡Necesito un momento!

—Bueno, espero que no te vayas a ningún lugar —interpone Viktor, sonando demasiado alegre—. ¡Qué progreso!

Yuuri hace un sonido agudo de angustia, y Viktor ríe.

—Yuuri, para —dice su alma gemela suavemente, todo serio de nuevo—. A tu ritmo, como dije. Soy feliz con el solo hecho de tenerte conmigo.

Yuuri suspira, dejándose caer en el pecho de Viktor y uniendo las manos de ambos.

—Sabes, eres tan famoso que realmente creí que estaba soñando cuando apareciste en el onsen de mi familia. —Yuuri ladea se cabeza para acariciar con su boca el espacio en el cuello de Viktor, y su alma gemela suspira con felicidad—. Pero cuando dijiste que ibas a entrenarme, habría hecho lo que sea, pagado lo que sea, para hacer que te quedaras.

—Vaya, tu dedicación es tan admirable —responde Viktor, viéndose altamente divertido—. Bueno, teniendo en cuenta de que tú lo admitiste para mí, puedo libremente admitir que primero pensé que eras la cosa más adorable que había visto —Queda embobado con el sonrojo resultante de Yuuri, sonriendo cuando él mira hacia otro lado. Viktor pausa por un momento para alcanzar debajo de las almohadas a su lado un lápiz que habían dejado allí —ahora había lápices por todas partes alrededor de ellos, en sus bolsillos, en sus bolsas, incluso dispersas alrededor de cada una de sus habitaciones. Yuuri lo toma de él para dibujar tímidamente garabatos en su propio brazo, echando una mirada a los cálidos ojos de Viktor.

—Oye, hablando de la tarifa de entrenamiento… —Yuuri pausa, mirando distraídamente la tinta que se extendía con lentitud por el brazo de Viktor, bajando hasta su muñeca. Viktor inclina la cabeza inquisitivamente, incluso mientras sus ojos siguen perezosamente el camino de la tinta en su piel.

—¿Mm?

—¿Cuánto será? No quiero no pagarte una tarifa sólo porque…

—Oh, Yuuri, ¿realmente crees que voy a cobrarle a mi alma gemela el precio de una tarifa de entrenamiento? —Viktor se ríe, pasando las manos por el pelo de Yuuri antes de deslizarlas para descansar contra el posterior del cuello de él—. ¡Eres tan tonto!

—Oh —responde Yuuri, enterrando su rostro en el espacio del cuello de Viktor de nuevo—. Y-ya veo, gracias…

—O sea, ¡al menos no precio completo! Las almas gemelas tienen un descuento especial del diez por ciento. Por cierto, ¡el interés ha comenzado a acumularse desde el primer día, así que espero que tengas un fondo considerable para respaldarlo!

La cabeza de Yuuri vuela hacia atrás, apenas evitando chocar a Viktor en la barbilla, y su rostro está blanco de shock. —¿C-cuánto es? Si estás de acuerdo, p-podría pagar en partes, pero no creo…

Viktor se ríe, encantado, y envuelve a Yuuri cerca de su pecho otra vez, salpicando su rostro con besos. —¡Yuuri, Yuuri! ¡Estaba bromeando!

Yuuri se sonroja con violencia e intenta alejarse, golpeando a Viktor en el pecho. —Tú… ¡tú lo hiciste de _nuevo_! A este ritmo, terminaré no creyendo nada de lo que dices…

Viktor lo silencia con un beso, presionando ambas manos contra el rostro de Yuuri en un intento de que frunciera los brazos en un beso. Yuuri se resiste por un gran total de un segundo, y aplaude su propia tenacidad por otro segundo, antes de permitirse a sí mismo derretirse hacia adelante, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Viktor.

—Mm —musita Viktor cuando finalmente se aleja para admirar su trabajo—. Lo siento. ¡Es que no puedo tener suficiente de la cara que pones cuando hago eso! —Ante el ceño fruncido de Yuuri, Viktor se sonroja, una sonrisa culpable en su rostro—. Ah… perdón. No lo haré de nuevo. —Viktor entierra su nariz en el cabello de Yuuri, haciéndole cariño con ésta entusiásticamente.

—Al menos, no tanto —piensa Yuuri que escucha que es murmurado contra su cabello, y se retuerce bruscamente contra él con falsa rabia, incluso si permite que Viktor mantenga sus brazos apretados alrededor de sus hombros.

—Aunque creo que podría recibir en pago en partes —dice Viktor una vez que finalmente consigue que Yuuri se calme con suaves besos en lugar de otra disculpa—. El único modo en que te podría costar sería en términos de horas de sueño, pero podemos hacer funcionar eso con tu programa de entrenamiento.

—Qué… —Yuuri mira a Viktor sin expresión, hasta que finalmente hace sentido en su mente, y Viktor ríe con gusto de nuevo cuando la cara de Yuuri se vuelve de un rojo brillante de nuevo.

—Sólo bromeo. Como dije, cuandoquiera que estés listo. Es decisión tuya —dice Viktor, gentilmente golpeando su frente contra la de Yuuri.

—¡Honestamente! —gime Yuuri con desesperación, dejándose caer y presionando una mejilla contra la piel de su alma gemela—. Nunca me acostumbraré a ti.

—Espero que no —dice Viktor, ofendido—. Intento mantener esta relación lo más interesante como sea posible por siempre y para siempre. —Viktor se calla nuevamente, y Yuuri lo mira con curiosidad. Esta vez, el sonrojo en el rostro de Yuuri está reflejado en el de Viktor, y Yuuri le permite a su alma gemela acunar su cara en sus manos. Viktor planta sus pulgares en las mejillas de Yuuri y se inclina para presionar un beso gentil en su nariz.

—De verdad que lo siento —comienza su entrenador, y Yuuri escucha atentamente incluso si disfruta del sentimiento de las caricias de Viktor—. Nunca intenté causarte tanto dolor como lo hice… Yakov siempre me ha dicho que puedo ser demasiado egoísta para mi propio bien, pero ahora que te tengo… sé que hay algunas cosas de las que necesito estar más consciente.

Yuuri reúne las piezas de su coraje para mirar a Viktor directamente a los ojos con una mirada de acero. —¡Eso es verdad! —amonesta, y siente una ráfaga de tanto remordimiento como deleite cuando Viktor lo mira de vuelta con los más tristes ojos de cachorro. Sinceramente, incluso podrían competir con los de Makkachin—. ¡Lo que hiciste fue realmente manipulador! Sé que me dijiste _por_ qué, pero, aun así, ¡estaba tan en conflicto! Como dije antes, ni siquiera sabes cuán dividido estaba.

—Lo sé… —dice Viktor, y sus manos se deslizan por los brazos de Yuuri para sujetar sus manos—. O, al menos, ahora lo entiendo. No sé qué decir…

Los ojos de Yuuri se suavizan, y se irgue para darle a Viktor un suave besito en la mejilla. Y entonces, cuando su alma gemela está por completo distraída, Yuuri desliza una mano fuera del agarre de Viktor y la corre a toda velocidad hacia el costado de Viktor, donde entrega un pellizco rápido y fuerte.

Viktor chilla fuertemente, y Yuuri comienza despiadadamente a hacerle cosquillas a Viktor.

—¡Piedad, piedad! —gime Viktor, y es el turno de Yuuri para reír con deleite, incluso cuando ha sido volteado sobre su espalda por Viktor, en un intento de ponerle fin a las cosquillas.

Viktor atrapa a Yuuri, presionando las dos manos del hombre más joven a cada lado de la almohada, con los ojos entrecerrados con traición. —¡Qué malo!

—¡Eso es lo que te mereces!

—Bueno, ahora puedo tener mi venganza. ¿Era eso lo que querías?

Yuuri bufa, retorciéndose, y Viktor aprovecha la oportunidad para acurrucarse a la derecha en la curva del cuello de Yuuri, mordisqueando la piel de allí. Yuuri se ríe de nuevo, y, al encontrar las manos libres, las envuelve alrededor de la espalda de Viktor, aferrándose a su alma gemela por su vida.

—Ah, Yuuri, ¡te amo! —Viktor murmura con cariño y Yuuri se congela. Viktor pausa, levanta su cabeza, baja su cabeza y comienza a verse preocupado—. Ah… bueno, digo… Espero que no haya sido muy apresurado, pero yo…

—Siento lo mismo —suelta Yuuri—. Siempre, siempre, yo siempre te he admirado, ¡y soy tan afortunado de tener la oportunidad de amarte!

Viktor lo observa, sorprendido, y es turno de Yuuri de quedarse en silencio nerviosamente. Sus preocupaciones se apaciguan cuando Viktor deja caer todo su peso corporal sobre él, presionando sus labios en un sonoro beso.

—Mío —murmura Viktor—. Mío, mío, mío. ¿A quién le importa la conexión? Sin importar qué, estoy seguro de que nosotros siempre estuvimos destinados.

—Qué romántico —dice Yuuri, comenzando a sentirse avergonzado. Viktor simplemente tararea de acuerdo, y Yuuri sigue la mano de Viktor con sus ojos mientras el otro alcanza debajo de las almohadas para buscar aquel lápiz que Yuuri había dejado caer en las sábanas. Está a punto de ofrecer ayuda cuando Viktor finalmente lo encuentra, levantándose por encima de Yuuri gracias a su codo, mientras lo destapa.

—Aun así, aprecio lo que la conexión nos da. Últimamente, he disfrutado de ver mi letra en tu piel. —Viktor sonríe con adoración mientras Yuuri lo ve dibujar un corazón en su hombro, y los ojos de Yuuri suben hasta el de Viktor para ver exactamente el mismo corazón dibujado en exactamente el mismo lugar.

—También yo —concuerda Yuuri con tranquilidad, y cierra sus ojos ante el más leve cosquilleo del lápiz corriendo por la piel desnuda.

—Contigo y conmigo trabajando juntos, vas a ganar la Grand Prix. —Se siente como si Viktor sólo estuviera dibujando aleatoriamente a través de su piel, y Yuuri extiende una mano para buscar un lápiz. Ante la sensación del frío plástico contra su palma, Yuuri abre sus ojos para juntarlos con los de Viktor, que se inclina por otro beso. Los ojos de Yuuri cierran nuevamente, para disfrutar del deslizamiento de la lengua de Viktor y la suave sensación de sus labios, antes de gentilmente alejar a Viktor con su nariz.

—Eres tan hermoso dentro y fuera de la pista de patinaje —dice Viktor.

Y Yuuri responde: —¿Hermoso? Ése eres tú.

Viktor ríe y se aprieta para apoyar su cabeza al lado de Yuuri en la almohada, el aliento soplando a través de la cara de Yuuri en un suspiro satisfecho al sentir la pluma en la parte posterior de su hombro.

—¿Qué estás escribiendo?

—«Viktor apesta».

—Hah —dice Viktor animadamente—. ¡Tú me _adoras_! Tú «siempre, siempre me has admirado y eres tan afortunado de tener la oportunidad de…» —Viktor se queja de nuevo cuando Yuuri le pega en su hombro—. ¡Ow!

—Te lo mereces —dice Yuuri con altivez, y vuelve a escribir. Viktor suelta una risilla, y sus pestañas le hacen cosquillas a Yuuri en su mejilla cuando sus ojos se cierran.

—Bueno, quiero que sepas… —Viktor bosteza— que pensé que eras la cosa más inspiradora cuando por primera vez te vi patinar mi programa… y soy tan afortunado de haber venido a Japón. —Su voz se convierte en un susurro adormilado, y Yuuri sonríe—. Te amo, Yuuri.

Viktor ya está dormido antes de que Yuuri pueda contestar, y le pone tapa al lápiz antes de cuidadosamente volver su cabeza para presionar un gentil beso en los labios de un Viktor dormilón. Yuuri está por sobre las estrellas, y terriblemente, terriblemente feliz. Había sido un largo camino para llegar a donde estaban ahora, y habiendo ya revelado todo lo que no habían dicho y no habían escrito… Yuuri suelta el lápiz en el borde de la cama y se voltea para amarrar sus brazos alrededor de Viktor. Ahora con todo eso fuera del camino, Yuuri podía finalmente concentrarse en dar un cien por ciento en su preparación para el camino hacia el Grand Prix.  
Su mano sube para trazar por el omóplato de Viktor, donde Yuuri sabe que las palabras que ha escrito en respuesta a la declaración de Viktor están reflejadas exactamente en su propio cuerpo. Yuuri se entrega al sueño, acunado por la estable respiración de Viktor.

 _Y yo…_ Yuuri piensa soñolientamente, sus dedos trazando los caracteres que no puede ver, _te amo también._

 _Te amo tanto._

* * *

 **»fin«**

* * *

 **A** lgunas notitas que la autora dejó en este último capítulo para aclarar un poco el universo en el que está el fic:

· Es dejado a la ambigüedad si Yurio tiene o no un alma gemela.

· Como que me arrepiento de deletrear Victor y Maccachin con k's es sus nombres, pero ¿supongo que no importa?

· Yo _sí_ creo que hay personas que existen en este AU sin alma gemela y que aun así viven vidas felices, por supuesto

· Creo que hay almas gemelas platónicas

· Me gusta imaginar que el Victuri debe pasar por las mismas pruebas a las que se enfrentan en el canon, pero aun así salen de ellas fuertes y enamorados, ¡justo como lo hacen en el canon!

· Si alguien se hace un tatuaje en este AU, ¡definitivamente tiene que ser un acuerdo mutuo!

· Aunque definitivamente apesta para cualquiera que desea un tatuaje único, sólo para sí mismo

Sobre por qué no sencillamente escriben en inglés, la autora dejó un post en Tumblr, del cual rescataré puntos importantes: Kaiz dice que no quería, en absoluto, dar a entender que Victor o Yuuri no podían aprender o no sabían/entendían inglés; sólo desea que la gente supiera que no estaba, de ningún modo, subestimando las capacidades lingüísticas de las personas de ninguno de los dos países. La principal razón por la que _no_ escriben en inglés es porque Kaiz encontró divertida la idea de explorar las complicaciones de una barrera de idioma, y que ambos, Yuuri y Victor, podrían estar dispuestos y emocionados por aprender el idioma del país de sus almas gemelas.

 **[...]**

 **N!A:**

QUIERO LLORAR.  
No tengo palabras para describir lo feliz y triste que estoy. Unwritten fue un viaje corto en comparación a otros fics, pero fue genial. Estoy muy feliz de haberme embarcado en el rubro de la traducción, fue un desafío incluso más difícil de lo que pensé, pero el fandom de YOI es maravilloso y me recibieron con muchísimo cariño. Quiero agradecerles todo, y perdón la espera, pero hubo un par de malentendidos y al final terminé haciéndolo yo, y con la universidad no tenía vida. Pero ya está: ha terminado. Agradecerle a Kaiz por dar el permiso para traducir su maravilloso trabajo, también.

Por ser último capítulo, ¿les podría pedir un favor? A todas ustedes, personas que leen y no comentan, ¿podría pedirles que me dieran su opinión? De lo que sea: del final, de los últimos capítulos, del fic entero, de la traducción —sería más genial incluso si hablaran de todo. Sus favoritos, follows y lecturas son un halago de por sí, ¡pero sería muy lindo leer qué opinan! Un review por ser el último capítulo, al menos. Muero de ganas de saber qué piensan.

Saludos, mucho amor, muchas muchas gracias por acompañarnos a divasa y a mí en esta aventura tan genial y divertida que fue traducir una historia juntas. Invito a todos a seguir leyendo los futuros proyectos de divasa, y yo por mi parte, **también tengo dos historias más** de _Yuri on Ice_ , ¡verlos por ahí sería muy lindo!

 **IMPORTANTE** **:** ¡estoy muy feliz de anunciar que _Unwritten_ fue **recomendado en una página de Facebook**! ¡Muchísimas gracias a quien sea que lo haya recomendado, me haces muy feliz! :D Bueno, para que _Unwritten_ pase a una carpeta de recomendación forever&ever (la misma cantidad de tiempo que Victor y Yuuri se amarán), debe juntar **20 me gusta**. Así que otra forma de demostrar que les gustó el fic es yendo a la página de _Recomienda un fic_ en Facebook. **El link específico estará en mi biografía además de aquí.** Una vez que abran el link deben buscar la fotito en la que sale Unwritten y darle me gusta si así lo desean (L)

/RecomiendaUnFanFic/photos/a.861673310621229.1073741829.861104880678072/1149380675183823/?type3&theater **[deben anteponer facebook(punto)com a esto]**

Si alguien desea votar, muchas gracias por ello. **(L)** Y gracias totales por todo su apoyo y cariño a través de esta traducción. ¡Mucho amor para todos, nos veremos en algún otro proyecto!

 _Mrs Bipolar ~ 19 de Septiembre del 2017._


End file.
